The Seed Of The Akatsuki
by Honey-Bunny-Mello
Summary: This story is about the children of the Akatsuki growing up from childhood to adulthood.I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI! I DON'T GET PAID EITHER! It also shows how lucky some akatsuki kids are and some not. Please R&R pleaze! And this is the prequel to the soon to be story "The Blossom of the Akatsuki"! Look out for it too! :D
1. Chapter 1

The Seed Of The Akatsuki Chapter One: Abused It was cold outside. The neighborhood was quiet. The only thing that was heard was the pitter patter of a little boy running. This boy was five-years-old. His name was Kazuya, son of divorced parents Kakuzu and Umeko. " Kazuya! " he heard a man call after him, only making him run even faster. " Kazuya! Bring your ass back here you weak ass pussy! " Kazuya sled under a bush that was closer to the road. He layed down, watching his stepfather run right past him. He started to shiver as a cold breeze blew through the leaves that still had frost on them. His eyes begin to water as he curled into a ball. " D-Daddy! " he called. " I want my daddy! " His voice was too meek and soft for anyone to hear. He stopped sobbing as he saw his stepfather walk past again. He was carrying a metal bat in his hand. He was half drunk, and decided to have some fun by beating on poor little Kazuya. Kazuya stayed in his place. He was not about to take the risk to run again. As soon as he thought the coast was clear, he sat up and wiped his eyes dry. As he stood up, he dust the ice cold snow off of his pants. He stood in the middle of the empty road staring at the direction of his home. He had to go back though he did not want to. He already knew what was gonna happen once he get there. His stepfather was gonna kill him without thinking twice about it. His mother was at work, and his father lived all the way in the suburbs, so there was no one home to protect him. He gave a little sigh and begin walking home. " I hope Isamu is not home yet " his little voice said while walking. He came to the front of the house and saw that the lights were on. Kazuya took a deep breath and placed his little hand on the knob of the door. It opened slowly. The only light that was on was the one in the kitchen. He tried his best to sneak in, but a voice called his name. His stepfather was sitting in a darkened living room. Isamu still held he bat in his hand. " Why the fuck was you running ? " he asked still seemng to be drunk. Kazuya froze at the voice. It almost sound as if he wanted to kill him. " Answer me bitch! " Isamu yelled making Kazuya fall to the floor. " B-Because you was ganna h-hurt me " his little voice replied. Isamu smirked at what he was seeing. Fear was all in Kazuya's face. By the time Kazuya made the effort to get up, the bat swung smashing right into his little gut. Kazuya's eyes grew as he fell to the floor. He was gasping for air when he heard a loud chuckle. " You're nothing but a weak ass! " Isamu said spitting into Kazuya's face. " It was a mistake your mother made! She slept around with your weak ass father and they made a weak ass son! You nothing but a stupid bitch just like your father! " Kazuya's little heart was broken. Hearing all the insults about his father made him cry even more. " Shut the fuck up! " the man shouted. Kazuya continued to cry. Isamu drew his fist back and punched little Kazuya in his little mouth with all his strength. Kazuya spitted out teeth and blood. Blood oozed out of is mouth and nose. His two front teeth was laying before his. He shook in shock and pain. He begain coughing and panting hard. Clearly this got on Isamu's nerves so he grabbed the kid by his hair. He drugged him into the living room and threw him on the floor. " Get the fuck up! " the drunk man shouted ready to fight the kid like a grown man. Kazuya got up, using the couch for support. Isamu ran toward him and punch him in his jaw with power. It popped. More blood came out. Isamu was now hyped up. " Come on bitch! " he shouted. " What you gonna do dumb ass? Your ganna call your daddy? " Kazuya tried his best to get away. Isamu grabbed the bat and headed toward the little being. A large pool of blood was left in the middle of the floor. Blood droplets followed Kazuya's little weak body. By the time Kazuya made it to the bottom of the staircase, he turned only to be greeted by his enemy. " Nighty night bitch! " Isamu said swinging the bat at his little pray. Blackout. The next morning, Kazuya found himself still laying in the some spot. He was covered in dried blood. He tried to move, but his head was still hurting and his mouth and nose was still sore. With two teeth missing in the front, Kazuya looked to the side and saw that his mother's purse was laying there. " Oh Isamu! " e heard a woman moan up stairs guessing it was his mother. " Oh! Right there! Yes! Harder! DON'T STOP! " Kazuya was scared. Was he hurting his mommy? But the most important thing is, did she see him laying there? Her one and only son begin to cry. He was so hurt. This man made his mother forget about he own son. Kazuya made the effort to move. Pain shot throughout his body. He wanted to scream, but stopped himself. He got to his feet and headed up stairs. As he limped through the hall, he saw his mother and stepfather ram into each other in a fast pace. Kazuya shut his eye tight trying not to believe it. A few minutes later, Kazuya ran himself a nice warm bath. He sled in it making groaning sounds. His body was so sore. He sat in the water thinking, was it really a mistake that his mother and father made him to be there?


	2. Chapter 2  A  Chance

Chapter Two: A Chance Kazuya climbed out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed toward his room. The moaning went one forever. Kazuya just shut the door and layed across the bed. His hair was still wet so it soaked on his bed. At this moment, he was thinking of what he was going to do this weekend at his daddy's house. That place was the only place that gives Kazuya a peace of mind. He sat up in his bed after he heard is door knob twist. " W-Who is it? " he asked worried that it was Isamu. The door opened and it was his mother. " Time to eat hon " she said with a shake in her throat from the sex she had earlier. Umeko stopped caring about what happens to her son months ago. She had the smell of smoke in her clothes. Her hair was never done. Bags were around her eyes and her make-up was all off. Kazuya huffed at the image of his mother. She was once a beautiful woman. But now, she looked like a crack head hooker. Kazuya pulled his shirt over his head and pulled some pants on. He grabbed his backpack out of the closet, and put it on. He ran down stairs and saw his mother at the stove. " Good morning mommy! " his little voice said.


	3. Chapter 3 A Chance part 2

Chapter Two: A Chance Part 2 Umeko didn't respond. The only time she would act nice toward her son was when they were alone. But this time, they wasn't. Isamu sat in a rusty looking chair with his dirty boots sitting on the table. Kazuya already knew that the man was always first to eat. He always came up with an excuse of, going to work and putting food on their table. But Kazuya begged to differ. The only job he had was going to the bar every night, get drunk, then come home beating his step son for no reason. Kazuya always wondered what his mother saw in this man. Kazuya looked over at Isamu and saw that he was staring at him. The man began to laugh at the bruises and swellings that he made on the little boy's face. " Hey babe! " the man said still grinning at Kazuya's sight. " Isn't he a work of art? " Umeko looked back at her son. She also smiled at the little boy. She actually enjoyed seeing her son like this. " He looks way more better than he did before! " she also laughed along with the man. Kazuya was torn. He thought his mother would take his side, but instead her boyfriend's. The little boy huffed. He tried his best to ignore the joke. Umeko was finished cooking. She brought the food over to the table then walked out. Kazuya licked his lips and reached for the pancakes until something sharp went through his hand . " Ahhhhh! " the little boy shouted. He looked down and saw that a fork was through his hand. It didn't go all the way through, but enough to where blood came flowing out. He looked at the man and saw a frown on his face. " I eat first faggot! " the man shouted in the helpless boy's face. Kazuya pulled his hand back and covered it up with some napkins. Umeko returned with anger in her face. " You know what? " she said. " I am sick of him! " Kazuya was curious about who this ' him ' was. " What's you problem! " the man shouted at her. " It's Kakuzu! " she shouted with rage. " Daddy! " Kazuya shouted in glee. " Oh you shut the hell up! Your useless just like him! " she shouted in the little boy's face. Kazuya felt tears in his eyes. What have she become? This man. This one man changed his mommy. " What he say? " the man said with a grin on his face, still happy that she finally screamed at her stupid son. " He will not be able to come and get Kazuya this weekend " she replied. Kazuya's nerve strucked. He realized that he had to stay the weekend with the two worst people he have ever met in his life. One peaceful weekend was replaced with the worst still to come. Kazuya shook his head of the thought of torment. He knew on weekends his mother and stepfather both get drunk and invite some friends over to " get laid " . He suddenly felt ill. When he looked back at the surface of the table his eyes grew. He saw that the table was empty. The pancakes were all gone! Inside he was mad, but outside did not respond. Umeko snapped him out of trans of thought by slamming a box of cereal on the table. " Sorry, " she smirked, " Only made enough for two. " Kazuya looked up at her. He grew sad. That cereal been up there for almost a year! And the worst part was, the bag in the box was open and roaches came running out. " May I have a hot meal too? " his little voice asked. Isamu began to laugh loud. " Stupid ass kid! " he said. " You're not worth dog crap! Now eat the food or I'll stab you again1 " Kazuya gulped. He would rather take the punishment than eat that stuff. He rolled his eyes and began to eat. His eyes watered at every bite. It was nasty. He was luck he got this instead of trashed foods. After he finished, his mother rushed him out of the house. Kazuya was happy to go to school. It was his first day to! As they drove off, he began to think. Why does everyone else have better lives. Are the other kids treated like this too? He didn't know so he kept his mouth shut the whole ride there.


	4. Chapter 4 Stay Cool

Chapter Three: Stay Cool Afterwhile, Umeko pulled up in front of the school. Kazuya could hear kids talking and playing with their friends. How he envied them. As he and his mother stepped out of the car, he saw a little girl walking towards the door. She had white hair and light brown eyes. Right behind her was a man on his cell phone. He also had white hair that was slicked back and had on a suit with a silver necklace hanging from his neck. Kazuya have already guessed that he was the little girls father. Umeko looked at her son then said, " Need any help getting to class? " Kazuya gave her a weak smile being that his face was still sore from the early smack down his stepfather gave him. " No thanks " he answered. His mother did not think twice. She drove off in an instant. Kazuya sighed as he turned to look at the door of the school. Great! The first day of school! This meant making new friends with complete strangers. Kazuya made his way to the door. As he pushed in, he heard a loud thud. " OWWW! " he heard someone say. He did not hold back, Kazuya looked behind the door to see who he hit. It was a little boy with a little blue mowhawk, stripes on his face that seemed like gills, sharp teeth that looked like those of a shark, and his clothes looked as if he was rich. " Hey! What was that for? " he asked rubbing his face Kazuya kneeled down next to him and held out his hand. " I-I'm sorry " he said. The little shark boy looked at him. He finally smiled then said, " It's okay, I don't hold grudges. " he took Kazuya's hand as he helped him up. " My face hurts! " the shark boy shouted. Kazuya was startled. The boy began to laugh at his expression. " Dude, I'm just kidding " he said with a smirk. " By the way, my name is Keita! " he said with joy. Kazuya smiled at him than said, " My name is Kazuya. " Keita smiled at the boy and gave his cheek one last brush. " I'm six " he said. " I know that I'm short and my voice sounds like a baby, but my mommy said that I'll grow to be a big boy some day! " Before Kazuya could reply, he heard someone walk up behind him. " Is this little shrimp messing with you? " a dull and bored voice said. " Uchiha! " Keita shouted waving his friend over. Kazuya turned and saw another little boy. He was a few inches shorter than Keita. His had black hair with a small amount of dark brown strikes, red eyes that had a windmill pattern in the middle, and he also dressed in fin clothes. The bored boy looked over at Kazuya. Kazuya turned his head, avoiding eye contact with the little Uchiha. " Who's this? " he finally asked. " This is Kazuya. Kazuya, this is Renji Uchiha! " Renji seemed not interested. In fact, he looked even more bored. " Nice to meet you " he finally said with a slight fake smile. Kazuya feared the little Uchiha boy. Just because he's short does not mean he's the one you should mess with. The school bell rang. All of the children rushed off to their classrooms. Kazuya entered his classroom only to find colors everywhere. The carpet had colorful letters on them followed by colorful posters and colorful square shaped tables. He smiled at the scene. He never seen this many colors before! " Alright my little honey bunnies! " a sweet soft female voice said coming into the classroom. A woman walked in. She had icy pink eyes, she had on a white sun dress with orange at the bottom, orange sandals, her hair was pulled back in a neat bun with little white dimands shaped into a heart at the center, orange earrings, and her stomach was huge! She was pregnant! She was also beautiful. She went to the front of the classroom and wrote on the board. She turned toward her students then smiled. " Goodmorning, " she finally said. " My name is Ushio Uchiha. But for you, it's Ushio Sensi , okay? " " Yes Ushio Sensi! " the whole class said in perfect harmony. Kazuya looked at her in amazement. He wished his mom looked like her! ' Uchiha? ' he asked himself. ' Where have I heard that last name? ' Then it hit him. That Renji kid he met earlier last name was Uchiha. " Alright everyone, " Ushio said snapping Kazuya out of trans of thought. " Today, I will put you in your groups. " Kazuya sighed. If only Keita and Renji was there. After Ushio placed everyone in their groups, the bell rang for lunch. All the kids ran out except for Kazuya. He walked outside and sat at a table by himself. He felt alone. As soon as he was about to cry he heard his name being called. " Kazuya! " a familiar voice said. It was Keita! Right next to him was the bored little Renji. Keita and Renji both ran over to Kazuya. " Mind if we sit here? " Keita asked smiling, showing his shark sized teeth. " Sure! " Kazuya exclaimed with a smile. The two boys sat right across from him " Man I'm starved! " Keita said forcing his tiny hand in his lunch box. Kazuya just sat and watched. " What are you guys having for lunch? " Kazuya asked looking at the lunch box. " I'm having roman, sushi, and brownies " Renji said. " What about you Keita? " the emo boy asked with his eyebrow raised. " Honey ham, mashed potatoes, sweet milk and… Hey! Was you making another fish joke Renji! " Keita exclaimed. Both Renji and Kazuya began to laugh. Keita turned red. Kazuya broke his laughter and looked at the two boys. " Are you guys rich? " he asked. " UHHH…. I guess, " Keita said scratching the back of his head. " My daddy owns a multi billion dollar company in Hawii. " Kazuya looked at Renji. " Owns police task force " he said picking at his noodles. " What about you dude? " Keita asked Kazuya. " Not that much, " he said blushing. " My mommy and daddy are something called disourced. Divorced? I think that's what it's called. But my daddy took half of the money so my mommy won't get something called drugs." " What's drugs? " Renji asked tilting his head. Keita shrugged his shoulders. " Oh! Before I forget. Yor invited to my sleepover " Keita said. " It's this weekend! " Kazuya was unsure. " I don't know if I can go " he said sadly. " Just ask your mommy " Renji suggested. " It's not that easy guys " Kazuya said scratching the back of his head. Before Keita could protest, the bell rang. All the kids ran inside. Kazuya was sad again because he was, once again, separated from his friends. But the main thing he was worried about was, what kind of beat down will receive tonight?


	5. Chapter 5  Almost Gone

Chapter Four: Almost Gone - School has finally let out. All the kids ran out except for Kazuya. To him, there was nothing to run to. He sat outside and waited for his ride. Hours has passed and still no sign of his mother. Kazuya sighed and stood up from the stair. Guess he had to walk. Kazuya headed down the street. Cars has driven by and never saw his mother. The walk was hard for someone as small as him. He even got lost a few times. He finally made it home right before dark. He heard loud music coming from inside. Oh great! His stepfather is hardcore drunk. Kazuya took a deep breath then opened the door. He saw beer cans everywhere. He was not at all shocked. He was pretty much use to the mess by now. He walked through the trash and headed for his room. As soon as he turned on the light, he saw his stepfather sitting on his bed with his head down. Kazuya was not sure whether he liked this sight or not. " Come here! " the man shouted. Kazuya took his time. This only made Isamu angrier. " Hurry up! " he shouted. Kazuya finally reached his destination only to be greeted with the worst. Isamu swung the bottle and hit Kazuya on top of his head. Kazuya instantly fell back and hit the back of his neck. " Ah! " he shouted in pain. " Shut up! " the man shouted walking over to the boy. Blood was running down Kazuya's face, mouth, and out of his nose. Kazuya laid there crying. " Get up you ass! " Isamu shouted. Apparently Kazuya was moving too slow because Isamu grabbed him by his bloody hair and pulled him up. " Stand up! " he shouted in the boy's ear. Kazuya cried and cried non stop. Isamu was irritated. He threw the boy to the wall with all his power. Kazuya screamed in pain and was not attempting to stand up. He coughed up blood and panted heavily. " What ya ganna do huh? Call you weak ass father! " Isamu shouted. Kazuya tried his best to pull himself up. Isamu saw this attempt and kicked him hard in the stomach. " Ah! " was the only thing the little body could say. Isamu grabbed him again and stood him up. He laughed at how his victim looked. He had a swollen lip, a black eye, another missing tooth, and blood coming out of the wounds in is head. " Look at you! " the man said laughing. " Your a mess! Look like shit you worthless piece of trash! You and your father are useless! I see why your mother left that piece of shit! You both are! " Isamu pushed the boy onto the floor of the bathroom. " Clean yourself up! " the man shouted. Kazuya tried his best to crawl. Again, too slow for Isamu. So he turned Kazuya around on his back, took off his belt, pulled the little boy's shirt up, and began to hit him across his bare stomach. The little boy yelled in pain. It was torment. He wanted to yell to his father, but he was afraid the Isamu would get mad and do his worst. " Ahhhhhhhhhhh! " Kazuya screamed. He tried his best to protect his flesh by blocking with his arms. Instead of that working, the belt tore through his skin. Kazuya was in pain. He could not yell for help. He could not even speak. Time went slow. To him, it felt like he was being beaten for years. On and on the torment went. ' Help me! Help me daddy! ' the boy said in his head. Isamu saw the boy no longer reacting so he punched him in his face. Black out…. The next morning was a blur. He found himself laying in a hospital bed. He had all kinds of strange wires attached to his arm. He was terrified. " Mommy! " he shouted. He began to cry. What have happened? Was this the end? The little one had no idea.


	6. Chapter 6 Uchiha Pride

Kazuya sat up in his bed. He felt something tight wrapped around his head and dared to touch it. He felt the wrappings on his head. At this point, the little five-year-old was confused. How did he get here? Most importantly, Where was he. He have been in hospitals before clearly but never got use to the feeling. He had a air mask over his mouth and nose to support his breathing. Was he beaten that bad? Soon after the door to his room opened. His mother instantly walked in. To Kazuya's surprise, she walked over and sat next to him. She looked at him and smiled. She

Rubbed her hand across his. " Are you okay? " she asked. Kazuya shook his head still confused about her actions. She smiled at him again. " What happened? " she asked trying to act concern. Kazuya did not answer. In fact, he ignored her. Umeko let out a sigh. In her mind, she wondered why she was even wasting her time. " Answer me damn it! " she finally yelled out. Still no response. A knock came to the door. ' Daddy? ' Kazuya asked himself. Soon enough, a man walked in the room. This was not his daddy. This man had long black hair, a emotionless face, pale skin, and his eyes was red like the boy he met at school. " Good evening Umeko " he said in a boring voice. Umeko's eyes widened as she realized who he was. " Itachi? " she asked. The man somehow reacted. " What are you doing here? " she asked with worry in her voice. The reason why this was so because she knew Itachi work with the investigation team. " I came here to check on Kazuya " he answered. " May you please step outside with me? " Umeko shook her head and stood up. But before Uchiha could move, he felt two little arms wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw his baby boy Renji then smiled. " Daddy will be right back okay? " he told the little being. Renji shook his head and let his father go. Both, Itachi and Umeko stepped outside the room. As soon as the door was closed, silence fell upon the room. Renji stood in the middle of the floor staring at Kazuya. He was confused about the whole hospital thing. " Ummm….. Hi " Renji said in a uncomfortable voice. Kazuya waved his hand being that he could not speak at the moment. " Nice weather we're having? " Renji said not sure how to start a conversation. " What are you doing? " Kazuya asked the much smaller boy. " Starting a talk! " Renji said pouting. " That's how my daddy does it! " " It's okay " Kazuya said with a smile. Renji twirled a strand of hair between his fingers. He was nervous at the moment. " Do you wanna play with my toy? " Renji asked breaking silence between the two. Kazuya's face brightened up. " A toy? " he asked. " I've never played with a toy before! " Renji's face looked up in surprise. " You haven't? " he asked making sure he heard that right. " Nope! " Kazuya answered. " My mommy and stepdaddy said that playing with toys are for stupid people. But they still call me stupid " Kazuya said sadly. Renji smiled at the boy and unzipped his backpack. " Well today you can start! " he said with a real smile for the first time. Renji continued to search the bag. His little hand dug deeper and deeper. " Where is it? " he asked himself. After a few minutes, he pulled out a transformer toy. " Here it is! " he said with joy. Kazuya looked at the toy in interest. " Do you have any toys at all? " Renji ask the boy. " Yeah, but their at my daddy's house " he replied. " I thought you said you never played with a toy? " Renji said confused. " Oh, I don't play with them " Kazuya said. " I was to afraid to touch them. I always thought that I would get in trouble. " At this remark, Renji shoved the toy in Kazuya's bed. " You must hurry and play with this one! " Renji said. Kazuya hesitated at first, but then picked it up. " It's a transformer " Renji said. " It's my favorite toy! " Kazuya examined it some more. He pressed a button which made the toy's sound effects. " Cool! " Kazuya shouted in amazement. Both boys began to laugh together. Meanwhile in a personal office where Itachi and Umeko were. The two sat there saying nothing. Itachi let out a sigh and began to speak. " You should already know why we are here " he said tapping his long fingers on the desk. " It's about my son is it? " Umeko asked knowing what was coming next. " The doctors have told me that they found whips all over his body and broken glass in his hair. Care to explain? " Itachi said folding his hands under his chin. " It's not us! " Umeko quickly jumped to the defenses. Itachi rolled his eyes. " I did not ask you that " he said with a smart tone. " I'm asking you what happened. " Umeko sat back in her chair. Her eyes was easily trying to avoid the Uchiha's. " I don't know " she said. " I was at work at the time. Itachi had a pen and was writing notes down. " Does Kazuya live with you or Kakuzu? " Itachi asked. " Me of course! " Umeko shouted. Itachi huffed and looked her in her eyes. " Listen, " he finally said. " When I was younger, I did horrible things. I was held under my will to kill my parents. My entire family was wiped out, and three years ago my wife had a miscarriage and this job is stressful enough. I really don't want to beat around the brush with this, so I will ask this. Are you abusing your son? " Umeko's eyes grew in rage. " All you damn cops do is suspected people! " she snapped. " All you fucking cops do is stay in people's business and run in people's asses! " Itachi sighed and stood up. " I will say this " he said, " Next time your son ends up here, I'm taking him away from you. " Itachi walked out of the room, leaving Umeko behind looking dumb founded. As Itachi approached the room, he smiled as he heard the two boys laughing. He walked in to see his son playing with his new friend. " Having fun? " Itachi asked. " Yeah! " Renji said not looking up. His little stomach began to growl. " Daddy I'm hungry! " the little Uchiha said. " Mommy's cooking dinner now. Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Karin are with her too " Itachi said still smiling. " Do I have to go? " Renji whined. " Of course you do! " Itachi laugh. " Wanna keep mommy and the baby waiting? " Renji stood up and dragged himself to his father's direction. " Oh Kazuya, your dad's on his way. You will be staying with him for a few days okay? " Itachi said. Kazuya shook his head. He was now really happy. " Bye Kazuya! " Renji said. " What about your toy? " he asked. " You can keep it. I have plenty " Renji said. Kazuya smiled and waved bye. He was now happy. The door had opened and a familiar face walked in. It was Kakuzu!


	7. Chapter 7 Unhappiness

Kazuya was never this happy in a long time. His face had brightened up. " Daddy! " he shouted in excitement. Kakuzu smiled at his son and walked over to the side of his bed. " How are you son? " he asked rubbing Kazuya's bandaged head. " Okay I guess " Kazuya's little voice said as he shrugged. " It's boring in here. " " It's okay son, " Kakuzu assured him. " You'll be out soon. " Kazuya's head shook as his stomach growled. He held it tightly to be sure his father can't here it. " It's okay Kazuya, " Kakuzu smiled at his son, " Your hungry aren't you? " Kazuya shook his head slowly as his stomach continued to growl. For some reason, Kazuya was always nervous around his father. He had no idea why this was but he always tries to work around his nervousness. " This hospital's food is yucky! " Kazuya said sticking out his tongue. Kakuzu laughed and patted his son on the head once more. " It's alright, I brought some food for you " Kakuzu said. He pulled out a nicely wrapped bento box and gave it to his son. Kazuya looked at the box in surprise. He knew his father couldn't cook. So who did? He really didn't worry about it that much. " Thank you daddy! " he said with a smile on his face. He opened the box and devoured the food that was inside. Kakuzu smiled and joined his son for dinner. " Kazuya, " he said through a mouthful of rice. " I have to tell you something. Kazuya looked at his father in worry. What was he gonna tell him? Was it bad? " Yeah? " he finally answered. Kakuzu swallowed his food and sat back in his seat. " You know that mommy and daddy are no long together right? " he asked the little boy. " Yeah? " Kazuya said it like a question. " Well, " Kakuzu scratched the back of his head not sure how his offspring would react, " Daddy's getting married to someone else. " Kazuya's eyes grew. He was not expecting this. " Why? You don't love mommy anymore? " he asked. " It's not that " Kakuzu said. Kazuya eyes began to water. Why was he doing this? Kazuya already had to suffer from his mother making a bad choice of choosing a boyfriend, but now his daddy. He finally let the tears run down his face. " Y-You promised! " Kazuya sobbed. " Y-You promised that you would c-come back! " Kakuzu sighed at the statement. " Kazuya please- " " I don't want to be hit daddy! " Kazuya interrupted. " Mommy doesn't love me anymore! " Kakuzu eyes grew. " What do you mean 'hit'? " Kakuzu said with a slight frown. Kazuya continued to sob. " Kazuya! Who did this to you! " Kakuzu shouted irritated. " H-He told me not to t-tell! " Kazuya said crying even harder. It was clear that Kakuzu did not Know of his son being abused by another man. Umeko never told him anything. The reason why because she did not want to rat her love of her life out. Plus she fund it interesting to watch her son being so called 'disaplend'. " What do you mean! " Kakuzu shouted. " Daddy1 " Kazuya said still crying clutching his eyes shut. " I'm sorry " Kakuzu said calming down a bit. " Just tell me who's hurting you. " Kazuya hesitated for a little while. He finally came to say, " Isamu-chan hurts me. " Kakuzu's strange colored eyes was filled with rage. " That son of a bitch! " he shouted punching the table that was next to Kazuya's bed. " D-Daddy? " his little voice called. Kakuzu sat there with his head down. Kazuya could hear him crying. He wasn't crying because he was hurting. He was crying because he felt like he was useless to his son. He was hurt to hear those words come out of his mouth. " What's wrong daddy? " Kazuya asked placing his little hand on his father's big ones. Kakuzu rubbed his face dry. He did not respond to the little one's question. " Nothing. You get some rest " he answered as he got up. Kazuya looked at him like he was asking ' where are you going? ' " Don't worry " Kakuzu said. " Daddy have to handle some business. " " Okay " Kazuya answered. As he pulled on his coat, he walked over to his son and planted a kiss on his cheek. " See you in the morning " Kakuzu said huskly. Kazuya watched as his daddy disappeared. He was pretty much worried about him. Kakuzu walked into the cool night. As he entered his car, he whipped out his cell phone. The phone rang and a voice answered. " What the fuck Kakuzu! " an angry Hidan answered. " Can you meet me somewhere? " Kakuzu asked. " It's important. " " What can be important this fucking late! " Hidan asked. " Just meet me there " Kakuzu said trying to keep his temper low. " Huh, fin, where to? " Hidan asked in a voice of defeat. Kakuzu told him where and what time. " Fin, but my daughter and son won't be happy in the morning once they figured I'm gone. Let alone Tokenie. She'll kill me! " Hidan said in a quiet. " That's a risk I can take " Kakuzu said. " Fuck you! " Hidan said. " No thanks, I have a kid " Kakuzu replied " What ever. See you in the morning " Hidan said then hung up. Kakuzu hung up his phone and sighed. He gripped the steering wheel and looked straight ahead. What was he planning? Most importantly, why did he want Hidan to join him? Kakuzu stared at the dark. This man his ex-wife his with isn't human. He was a monster.


	8. Chapter 8 Unspeakable  Things

It was early in the morning. Kakuzu sat in his car looking out for Hidan. It has been hours and Kakuzu was growing impatient. " Where is he? " he asked checking his watch. Several minutes later, he saw a blood red car that shined in the light of the moon. " It's about time " he said with a sigh. Hidan stepped out of the car with sleep still in his eyes. " Why the hell so early? " he asked walking toward him. " Because at this time, he returns home from the bar " Kakuzu said. Hidan looked at him with confusion. " Who are you talking about? " the man asked. Kakuzu said nothing. He just motioned Hidan to follow him. They arrived at the bar that was crowded with people. As they got closer, Kakuzu saw a car that he recognized. " He's here alright " he assured his friend. " Who the fuck are you talking about! " Hidan shouted getting irritated. " You'll see soon enough " Kakuzu said. Hidan rolled his light purple eyes and followed behind. They arrived at the front of the door and waited. Hidan was shaking in excitement. " Would you stop damnit! " " Shut the hell up! " Hidan snapped back. " It's been a while since I've kicked someone's- " " Shhh! " Kakuzu said. The door had opened. Out came the man Kakuzu has been waiting for. He signaled Hidan to pull his hood over his head. They both walked over to the man. Kakuzu called the man's name. He turned around and instantly, Kakuzu punched him in his face. Isamu flew to the ground grunting in pain. By the time he looked up, Kakuzu pulled him up by the collar letting Hidan take a shot. Isamu's face had blood all over it. But at this point, Kakuzu nor Hidan did not care. They continued to stomp the man. Kakuzu finally grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his face. " See how it feels you bitch! " he shouted in his face. Isamu smirked at the man. At this point, Hidan grew angry. " What's so fucking funny! " he yelled punching Isamu in his stomach. Isamu fell on his knees whizzing for air. Kakuzu stood over the weak body then said, " If I ever hear that you put your hands on my son again, next time I might just kill you. " He walked away with Hidan trailing behind him. " That's all? " Hidan asked in the car as they drove away. " That asshole put your son in the hospital and that's all you do? " Kakuzu said nothing. Clearly Hidan did not understand the situation. " You don't get it, " he finally said, " If I would have done more all it will do is make the man hurt my son more. " Hidan looked out the window. At this time, he felt really bad for both Kakuzu and his son. " Do you mind if I can visit him later? " Hidan asked looking at the much larger man. " It's fin " he answered. The whole ride was quiet. Later that afternoon, Kazuya was in his hospital room playing with the toy Renji had given to him. He heard the door open and saw his father and another man walk in. " Morning son " Kakuzu said with a smile. Kazuya smiled back but it faded as he saw the man standing next to his father. " Kazuya, this is Hidan. He was my friend when I was you age " Kakuzu explained. " What's up kid " Hidan said with a smile. Kazuya felt his face turning red. This always happened when he meet new people. " Hey Kakuzu, he look just like you except without the stitches and shit " Hidan said elbowing his friend. Kakuzu growled and Kazuya laughed at the joke. " Don't laugh at this idiot " Kakuzu said sharply at his son. A few hours has past and it was time to check Kazuya out of the hospital. The little boy has not been happier. He, Hidan and Kakuzu walked out into the sunny day. Kazuya smiled at the brightness. He was so happy to be out. " So kid, Wanna hang out at my place? " Hidan asked. As usual, Kazuya was not sure. He looked up at his father for permission. Kakuzu shook his head and Kazuya smiled. " Don't worry, I have a son. You guys will get along just fin " Hidan said with a smile. " Yes, but he's a troublemaker like you " Kakuzu said rolling his eyes. " Oi! Who asked you! " Hidan snapped back. Kakuzu sighed and looked down at his watch. " I'm sorry, but he might can't go over today Hidan " Kakuzu said. " He have to return home to his mother so he'll know he's okay. " Kazuya's eyes quickly watered. He wanted to be anywhere but home. He didn't care if he had to go to a complete stranger's house. A tear finally slid down his face. " Are you kidding me! " Hidan shouted. " This kid of yours is getting hurt at home, and your attending to send him back! " Kakuzu sighed once more and climbed into the car. Hidan frowned until he felt a little hand pull on his pant leg. " It's okay, I'll be fin " Kazuya said with a fake smile. " If you say so " Hidan replied. The car drove off into the morning. During the ride, there were complete silence. Kazuya was mentally preparing himself for the possible ' welcome home ' present he might receive. They pulled up at the front yard as the car came to a halt. " Bye daddy. Bye Mr. Hidan " Kazuya waved as he exit the car. " Kazuya! " Kakuzu called. Kazuya turned aroud and ran back to the open door on his father's side. " Yeah? " his little voice asked. " Here " Kakuzu said handing him some money and an envelope. " What's this? " Kazuya asked. " Money for food " Kakuzu answered. " In the envelope, there's more money and my phone number. " Kakuzu smiled and rubbed his son on the top of his head. " If something goes wrong, give me a call okay? " Kazuya shook his head yes. Kakuzu leaned in and kissed his son on the cheek. " See you later. " " Bye kid! " Hidan called from the other side. Kazuya waved at the departing car. He stood on the sidewalk and looked down at the paper in his hands. He wondered if he should hide it from his mother and his stepfather. He should. He walked on the front porch and opened the door. His nose wrinkled up at the smell of smoke and sex. " Ew! " Kazuya shouted. The stench was so strong. Lucky for him, both of the people he disliked wasn't home. He ran up the creeky stairs to his room. As he entered, his face suddenly fell. His bed was torn apart, his clothes had mud and spit on it as well as scattered all over the floor, and had writings that said ' go to hell ' or ' gay ass fuck ' written in black marker. Kazuya was clearly upset. He walked over to the bed to pull it down from the wall. As he did so, photo fell from behind it. It was a picture of his mother and father at the hospital holding hi after his birth. At this sight, Kazuya slid down the wall and smiled. They looked so happy together. What happened? His mother was no longer the woman she used to be. Kazuya felt himself crying. He could not help it. He suddenly heard the front door open. He quickly stood up and hide the picture. He also hide the money his father have given him. " Kazuya! " he heard his mother call. " Yeah? " Kazuya answered back. He heard her coming upstairs. She opened the door and poked her head in. " We have to talk. " Kazuya was confused. She never wanted to talk to him. " Yeah? " he asked. She came all the way in and sat on the floor. She patted on the spot next to her, and Kazuya at. " It's important " she said. What was on her mind? Kazuya was scared what will happen next.


	9. Chapter 9 When You Say The Wrong Things

" Talsa! Have you seen my work tie un? " Deidara called from upstairs. " Did you look in your dresser? " she asked from the kitchen. Deidara headed towards it, but the stopped as he heard snickers. He smiled as he saw a little foot coming from under the bed. " Man, I wonder if Doran and Eita seen it un " he said walking towards the bed. " He's coming " said one little voice. " Shut up! If you keep on talking he will find us! " replied another voice. Deidara rolled his eyes and smiled. " Where could they be, huh? " he asked out loud. The snickers turned into small toned laughs. Deidara slowly climbed on top of the bed so that they wouldn't hear his approach. " Hey! Where'd he go? " Eita asked crawling from under the bed. Eita had blond hair with icy blue eyes. Of course she looked like her daddy. Shortly after her, Doran crawled out after her. He also looked like Deidara except his eyes was green. Much like his mother's. Doran and Eita were twins. " Brother, where is he? " Eita asked looking up at him. " I donno, maybe he had to use the potty? " he replied. Of course these two was young. The were the same age as Kazuya. " Daddy? " Eita said. Just then, Deidara snuck behind the and scopped the into his arms. " Alright, which one of you tie snatchers stole my tie un? " he asked tickling the both of them. Uncontrolable laughter filled the air. " Daddy stop! " Doran said still laughing. " I don't want to peepee on myself! " Deidara picked them both up and kissed them. " We don't want you to go to work " Eita said pouting and crossed her arms over her chest. " I'm sorry, but I have to un " Deidara said putting them down. " But you don't have to un " Doran said. Before Deidara could answer, he looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go. " Sorry, daddy has to go hm " he said softly kissing them both on the lips. He ran downstairs and met his wife in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned to her ear. " The twins are staying the night at the Uchihas' " he whispered sending hivers down Talas's back. " When I get home, I want you completely naked hm. " Talsa felt her face turning red. She still remembered their first time sleeping together. He was seventeen and she was sixteen. She was nervous then, so she was nervous now. As he walked out the door, Eita and Dorn waved to him. Talsa smiled and shooed them in.

Meanwhile, Kazuya sat on the floor next to his mother. He was ready for what she was about to say. " I haven't told Isamu yet, " she said quietly. Kazuya smelled her breath, and it smelled bad. He tried his best to look serious. " Kazuya, " she said looking at her son, " I'm having a baby. " Kazuya's face dropped. He was not at all surprised nor happy. For the most, he was angry. He dropped his head and played with his thumbs. Umeko frowned and grew angry. " What the hell is wrong with you! " she asked snatching his head up to look at her. Kazuya said nothing. " Why? " he finally said. " You barely love me, so why? " Umeko let go of his hair and stared at him. Kazuya pulled the picture out and held it out to his mom. She looked at the picture as her eyes began to water. She snatched the picture out of his hand and ripped it up in his face. Kazuya's heart as torn. " You wanna know why I don't like you bitch! " she screamed in his face. " Because you remind me of him! " she said pointing at the unripped part that showed Kakuzu. The tears finally came out of Kazuya's eyes. " I knew I should have got an abortion before you fully developed " she said with hate in her eyes. Kazuya lost his mind. The tears was uncontrollable. " Shut up! " she shouted throwing the ripped up picture in his face. He continued to cry. " I'll give you something to cry about! " she said as she stood up. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She searched the drawers for a lighter. Kazuya continued to cry. He could not help it. His world was torn apart. " Shut up! " Umeko shouted walking up the stairs. As she came in the front of the door, she began to flick the lighter. " No mommy! Stop! " Kazuya pleaded. But it was too late. Umeko pinned him down with her knee and put the fire out his skin. She started from his neck all the way down to the middle of his back. " Ahhhhhhhh! " Kazuya yelled in pain. Umeko began to laugh. " You see Kakuzu? This is what you get for breaking my heart! " she shouted. Kazuya continued to scream. After while, she let him go. She stood and watched him as he shook in pain . She rolled her eyes and walked out the room. A few minutes later, she left the house. Kazuya was rolled up into a ball. His burnt flesh was exposed to the cold air. Soon after, Kazuya managed to get up. The burn marks still stung, but he did not care. He walked into the bathroom for the first aid kit. His little body shook out of control. He took deep breaths and poured alcohol on his wounds. He began to cry. Most out of what his mother said and done. It hurt his little spirit. A few minutes later, the phone began to ring. He ran over to answer it. " Hello? " he asked. " Hey son is everything okay? " Kakuzu asked. Kazuya pause for a second then began to cry. " D-Daddy! H-Help me! " he sobbed. " What's wrong! " Kakuzu asked. Umeko as standing behind Kazuya. He was not aware of it. " M-Mommy- " he was cut off by a snatch of the phone. " It' none of your business bitch! " she shouted then hung up. Kazuya stood frightened. " Go take your bath now! " she demand. Kazuya quickly ran upstairs. Then, he heard the door open. Oh no! It was none other than Isamu!


	10. Chapter 10 The Unthinkable

Isamu was clearly upset. He slammed the door behind him. " Welcome home babe! " Umeko said running to him with open arms. " Back the hell up bitch! " Isamu snapped. Umeko stopped in he tracks and stared at him. " Is there something wrong? " she asked in concern. Isamu leaped over to the couch and sat down. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lite it up. Umeko walked over and slid on his lap. " Tell me what's wrong " she said stroking his face. Isamu puffed out the smoke and looked her in the eyes. " Your fucking ex pulled a sneak attack on me " he said. " I'm sore now, but when I recover, I'm gonna kill him. " Listening from the vents in the bathroom, Kazuya's eyes grew. He knew that Isamu kept his word. He sunk his body in the water. He started to play with the bubbles until he heard his mother talking. " Well, I have some news that will make you feel better " She said kissing Isamu's neck. " Is it sex? " he aked with a grin. Umeko pulled away and stroked his cheek. " No. But I want to tell you that I'm pregnant. " The smile faded on Isamu's face. " What the fuck! " he shouted. He punched her in the face and caused her to fall to the floor. " I-Isamu " she whimpered. " Shut the hell up! " Isamu shouted. " We have that stupid ass son of yours and now this! " Kazuya shut his eyes at the tone in the man's voice. He wanted to run. Run far away as he could. " W-We don't have to keep Kazuya! " he heard his mother say. " We can just give him away! " Kazuya began to tear up. He could not believe his mother just said that. " We're not keeping the shit! " Isamu said storming up the stairs. " Isamu please! " Umeko called running after him. " Kazuya! " the man called. " Where the fuck are you! " Kazuya froze at the voice. He wanted to run but couldn't. The man bust the bathroom door open and smiled an evil smile at the little boy. " Guess what shit? Your daddy beat me up. Now it's my turn! " Isamu walked to the tub and grabbed Kazuya by his hair. Kazuya yelled in pain. Isamu forced Kazuya's head into the water holding it the. Kazuya struggled to get up for air, but Isamu was too strong. Umeko ran into the room and saw the sight. Her motherly care snapped back to her. " Leave him alone! This is me and your fight! " she shouted. Isamu laughed and pulled Kazuya's head out of the water. Kazuya was passed out do to the lack of air. " Kazuya! " his mother called. Kazuya regained cauntioness and looked at his mother. He panted and teared up. He saw Umeko cry for him for the first time in a long time. " M-Mommy " he said in a whisper. " Shut up! " Isamu shouted punching Kazuya in is face and putting his face back in the water. " Stop it! Leave my baby alone! " Umeko shouted. Isamu turned his head and smirked at her. " Fin " he said. He pulled Kazuya's head out of the water. Kazuya was again passed out, not dead. He threw the wet naked body on the floor and opened his legs. " What are you doing! " Umeko shouted. Isamu unzipped his pants and positioned himself in front of the little boy. " Stop! " Umeko yelled charging at the man. Isamu punched her in her in the face. He pulled out a gun and held it to Kazuya's head. " Come any closer and I will blow his brains out " he said calmly. Umeko sat there shaking in fear. Iamu stroked Kazuya's cheek as he thrust in. " Oh God! " he shouted. " He's so fucking tight! " Umeko was getting angry. She was forced to watch her son being rapped. " Your sick! " she shouted. Kazuya snapped back and realized the situation. " Mommy! Help me! " he shouted reaching his little hand to her. " Shout the fuck up! " Isamu shouted slapping the boy in his face. Umeko could not take it anymore. She charged at him. With the quickness, Isamu shot her in the shoulder. " Mommy! " Kazuya shouted. Isamu pulled out of Kazuya and walked over to Umeko. He grabbed her by the neck then said, " This is what you get for getting pregnant. " He threw her down the stairs. As she fell, her neck gave a crack. Kazuya eyes watered at the sight. Isamu walk to a dresser and pulled out a knife. He walked over to Kazuya and kneeled down next to him. " It's your turn " Isamu said. Kazuya's eyes widened as the pain from his hand shot through the rest of his body. Kazuya screamed. Isamu repeated the process. Stabbing his palm. Isamu grew bored. He stood up and walked out. Kazuya cried and cried and cried. Laying in his own blood. Blood coming out of his mouth. He closed his eyes slowly. Black out.


	11. Chapter 11 Lost

Hours has passed, Kazuya was still laying in a pool of blood. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the Ceiling. Pain was still shouting through out his body. He coughed and rubbed his eyes. He sat up slowly and saw that his hand was still drizzling blood. He looked around the bathroom to find something to cover his wound. He crawled over to the towel rack and snatched the towel down. Lightning and thunder struck which made Kazuya jump up. He began to cry out for his mommy. Oh no! His mom! He wrapped the towel around his hand and dragged himself out of the bathroom. " M-Mommy " He barely whispered. He made it to the staircase and looked down. There she was. Her body laid there lifeless. Her head was turned thirty degrees from the front of her body. Her eyes was blank and had blood oozing in them. Her mouth was partly open as if she was still in shock. Kazuya froze at the sight. He grabbed on to the rail and leaned his head against it. He began to cry heavily. His mother was gone forever. He knew this. He was five, not stupid. " Mommy " he said lowly. " Mommy… Mommy! " He managed to get to his feet. He ran to his mother. He missed a step and rolled down the rest of the way. As he hit the bottom, he cried in pain. He simply landed on top of her. His head was on her chest. Her blood was all over his face. He cried and curled up to her. His head began to ach. He cluched her closer. Despite the pain she caused him to have, he till loved he. " Mommy, I love you " he said with his final tear shedding. He jumped up as he heard the door opening. It was none other than Isamu. Kazuya pulled himself up with the little strength he had and leaped to a nearby closet. Isamu was not alone. He had two other men with him. One of them had silver looking hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, pale skin and wore glassed. The other had long black hair, white looking skin, and look like a snake. " Why are we here again? " the silver head man asked. " We have to get rid of the bodies " Isamu replied. Kazuya's eyes grew at the statement. Bodies? What did he mean? Does Isamu think Kazuya's dead too? Probably so. Isamu walked over to Umeko's body and slapped he face. " What a waste of a woman " he said. " Well, there are more than where that came from. Orochimaru, come help me with this will ya? " Orochimaru grinned and walked over. He threw Umeko over his shoulder ignoring the blood. Kazuya wanted to scream. The sight was unpleasant. Isamu stood up and looked at the other man. " Kabuto, " he said, " Go get the other body up stairs. " Kabuto knod his head and walked up the stairs. Kazuya glared at the men through the crack. The were all so scary looking. He wanted to run but could not. He was afraid the men would try to kill him. " Uh, there's no body up here " Kabuto said. " What do you mean? " Isamu said in a annoyed voice. Kazuya watched as the men walked up the stairs. " Where is he! " Isamu shouted making Kazuya jump. " Find him! " Kazuya grabbed the knob and ran out of the closet. As he turned the corner, he ran right into Isamu. " There you are " the man said with a grin. " I thought I killed you! " Kazuya stood there in fear. Isamu punched him in his face. Kazuya fell with a thud. Isamu punched him repeativly. Kabuto ran down stairs and saw the sight. " Isamu stop! " the man shouted. " Stay out of this punk! " Isamu shouted. He continued, punching him over and over again. Kabuto couldn't take it anymore. " Isamu " he called. Isamu turned and looked and Kabuto punched him in the face. Isamu fell to the floor. Fire build up in him as he punched Kabuto in the stomach. The two men began to fight dangerously. " Run kid! " Kabuto shouted. Kazuya got up and ran. Isamu reached in his pocket and pulled out his gun. Kabuto saw that he pointed the gun at Kazuya. Kabuto got up and ran in front of Kazuya as the trigger was pulled. Kabuto fell to the ground with a bullet in his head. Kazuya cried. He did not look back. He just ran. " Kazuya! " Isamu called after him. " You can't run away for too long! " Kazuya ran. He ran through unknown neighborhoods. He ran. Tears rolling down his face. The ran and thunder continued. It never stopped. Kazuya finally stopped in front of a nice looking house. He was out of breath. His eye was swollen shut. His lip was busted. And his hand had a large wound on it. He walked to the door of the house. As he started to knock, he fell to the ground. He laid in the ran. Hurt, hopeless and lost. He curled into a ball and cried as he laid there in the rain on a stranger's porch.


	12. Chapter 12 Life Of Someone Else

" Man, it's getting late hm " Deidara said yawning and checking his watch. Pain had decided to keep all of his workers late for a meeting. Deidara sighed and stared at the time. " Talsa's not gonna like this " he sighed. He ran his fingers through his long blond locks. The day was a drag. He was pretty much was ready to return home. He scooted his chair back and stood up. The meeting was over. He walked out the door only to run into Kakuzu. Deidara looked at him and smile. " How's your son un? " Deidara asked. " Fin I guess " Kakuzu answered. Deidara stared at him for a while then sighed. " You know, " he finally said, " If you need anything, you can just call me hm. " Kakuzu paused for a moment. He turned toward Deidara and placed his hand on his shoulder. " Don't worry about me " he said. " My son and I are just fin. You should worry about your own. " Deidara shrugged then began to leave. He stopped at the door then turned around. " Just relax. I can tell that your stressed hm " Deidara said then walked off. The storm has stopped but sprinkles was still coming. Talsa sat in the kitchen and stared at her cup. She was pretty much worried about her husband. ' Deidara, where are you? ' she asked herself. She stood up and walked to the living room. She flopped down with a heavy sigh. She was worried about a lot of thing. Where was her husband? How was the twins acting at the Uchiha's? Man she was worried. She looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was pretty late and she was really getting worried. As she closed her eyes, she heard a car pulling in the garage. She quickly got to her feet and walked to the back of the house. As she opened the door, she almost tripped over something. " What the " she said as she looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw a little boy laying on the stairs with blood all over his face and clothes. " Oh no! " she said squatting next to the little being. " Deidara! " she called. Tears came out of her eyes. She have never seen anything like this before. Deidara ran when his wife called. " What is it un? " he asked. Talsa was rocking back and forth with the little boy in her arms. Deidara' eyes grew. He knew exactly who the boy was. " Kazuya? " he said very low. " Deidara, can you go get me some towels and the first aid kit? " Talsa asked looking up at her husband, tears rolling down her face. Deidara nodded and ran in the house. Talsa gently picked Kazuya up and took him in. She laid him on a bed that was in one of the guest rooms. Deidara came in with everything she asked for. Deidara quickly whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for someone to answer. He brush a piece of hair out of his face. Talsa sat Kazuya up and gracefully took off his shirt. She got the towel and patted gently on his wounds and cleaned him up. " Damn it! " Deidara shouted. " He's not answering! " He looked over at Kazuya who was still unconscious. He frowned as he gritted his teeth. " Who would do this? " he asked beginning to cry. Talsa stopped what she was doing and looked at him. " Deidara? " she said. Deidara looked at her with sadness. " He just got out of the hospital hm " he said looking at the floor. Talsa looked from him to Kazuya. She brushed his hair back only to discover a huge bruise on his forehead. Deidara tried to call Kakuzu again only to end up with the same result. Talsa was finally done treating Kazuya's wounds. He stood up and walked out of the room. Deidara stood their staring at the helpless little boy. ' Kazuya ' he said to himself. He walked over and sat on the bed. He sighed and looked at the boy once more. Talsa returned with some clean clothes. They belonged to no other than Doran. " Can you put this on him? " she asked Deidara. He smiled at her and nod his head. " I wonder if his mother knows he's here un? " Deidara asked pulling the shirt over Kazuya's head. " Probably not " Talsa answered flopping down next to him. " I just saw Kakuzu " Deidara said. " I asked him was everything fin and he said yeah un. I wonder how this could have happened hm. " Talsa turned his head toward her then said, " We can figure this out in the morning. Now you and I both need some rest. " He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked at Kazuya once more and smiled. He rubbed him on his head then stood up. As he left the room, he looked back once more and closed the door behind him. Tokenie sat on her bed changing her baby girl's diaper. " Oi! Mommy! Where's my rosary? " a little voice called from another room. " Check your drawer! " she called back finishing the job. " I don't see it! " he called back. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She put the baby on her hip and walked out of the room. She walked in the door and saw a cute sight. She laughed at a tiny body facing up side down in the clean clothes basket. " Hamaru, what are you doing? " she asked helping him out. " I'm looking for my rosary and can't find it " Hamaru said with a pout. Tokenie could not resist. She kneeled down and kissed Hamaru on is huge jaws. " Mommy! " he said blushing. " I can't help it! You so cute! " she said squealing like a fan girl. " Mommy, I need my rosary! " Hamaru said stomping his foot to the ground. " Hold on " Tokenie said walking out of the room. Hamaru was just like Hidan. This was not to everyone's surprise. He had silver hair like him, and also was cocky like him. He had light brown eyes like his mother's. For his age, he was pretty smart. He sat on the floor in his room and played with his sock puppets. " Well, well " Tokenie said from the hall. " Look what I found! " Hamaru smiled with his dimples showing. He ran to his mother and hugged her legs. That was all he could reach. " Thanks mommy! " he said looking up at her. He pucked his lips and she laughed. " Okay sweetie " she said and bent down to lightly kissed his lips. He ran out the room to go somewhere to pray. She looked at her six month old daughter and smiled. " What are we gonna do with him? " she asked. All the baby did was drool of course. Tokenie looked at her watch then frowned. " What the hell! " she said. It was eleven at night. It wa past Hamaru's bed time. " Hamaru! " she called. The short person ran at his mother's call. " Yes mommy? " he said in a sweet innocent voice. " Bed now! " she said. Hamaru huffed and walked towards the bed. He slid under the covers. Tokenie walked over and kissed him on the forehead. " Nite nite honey " she said. The lights went of and the door was left crack. As soon as Tokenie put Hana to bed and went to her own room. Hamaru slid out of bed and onto the floor. He jumped at the sound of the front door opening. Tokenie walked out of her room to greet her husband. " You was out long enough " she said kissing him roughly. " I was at a meeting. Pain is such an ass sometimes " he replied with a shrug. " But now that I'm home, we can have some fun " he said with a grin. Tokenie pulled him to her and began to kiss him. He put his tongue on her bottom lip to let her know he wanted to enter. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in. They both moaned into the kiss. Hamaru just sat there and watch. He always done this. He was curious of what they were doing. Hidan lightly puhed Tokenie on the couch. He got on top of her and they kissed again. Hamaru's eyes followed where his father's hands was going. Hidan opened her legs slightly. He unbuttoned hid pants had pulled down hers. Hamaru coughed and they both jumped. Tokenie looked at Hamaru who sat through the crack. She pushed Hidan off and called Hamaru in. He walked out looking at the floor in shame. " I thought he was sleep " Hidan said. " I thought so too! " Tokenie said frowning at her son. " HEH! I was just… " " Go to bed ' Hidan said standing up and walking out the room. ' Damn kids ' he said to himself. Tokenie took Hamaru back to his room and tucked him in. " Good night again " she aid then walked out. Hamaru sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered was there any kids in the world who had no parents at all. He shrugged then turned around and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 recover

The sun was rising and everything was beautiful outside. Kazuya slowly opened his eyes. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the surroundings. As soon as they did so, panic rush throughout his body. " Mommy! " he shouted in horror. " Mommy! Help me! " Talsa ran into the room as fast as she could. Kazuya began to cry being that he thought he was kidnapped. " Calm down honey " Talsa said in a sweet voice. Kazuya tried to get up but pain shot throughout his body. " W-Where am I? " he asked with one last tear rolling down his cheek. " Don't worry hon, I'm not here to hurt you " Talsa said walking to the bed. Kazuya saw that her face was pure and trusting. He gave her a weak smile and groined. The pain was still shooting through his body. " Sweetie, I'll be right back. I have to make lunch for you to eat " Talsa said gracefully getting off the bed. Kazuya was still young and he not yet learned how to read time on the clock. But, just by looking at the sky, he could tell it was late in the afternoon. He heard the front door opening and people talking as they entered. " Hi mommy! " Eita said running, hugging Talsa on her legs. Talsa smile and lightly kissed Eita on her lips. " Hey mommy " Doran repeated doing the same as his twin did. " Doran, Eita. Keep your voices down. Someone is sleeping, hm " Deidara said walking in the house with the twin's bags in hand. Talsa walked over and kissed her husband passionately on the lips. " Don't worry. He's up now " Talsa said gently pulling back a piece of hair that was in her face. " Who is ' he ' mommy? " Eita said. " Did Sasori's lady friend kick him out again?  
>" Doran asked pulling out a little cuties orange cup from the cabinet. Deidara laughed at the remark and Talsa stared daggers at him, shutting him up. " No honey, we have a visitor " Talsa said with a smile. " Is it Todi? " Eita said as cute as ever. " It's Tobi dumby! " Doran said with his baby sounding voices. " No, It's not Tobi un. And Doran, don't ever call your sister dumb again. Understand, hm? " Deidara said. Doran smiled and finished his oranges. Talsa was done making lunch and served them to her family. She grabbed an extra plate and walked towards the room Kazuya was in. " Should we call Kakuzu and like him know we have him un? " Deidara asked. Talsa turned towards him and said, " Yes we should. But we also need to call his mother as well. The both walked into the room with the two short offprings close behind. They looked into the room a saw a little boy laying there. Doran stared while Eita blushed. " Eita, Doran, don't be rude. Introduce yourselves " Talsa said waving them over. Deidara left the room trying to call Kakuzu again. Doran walked up to the bed and smiled. " My name is Doran! " he said with his smile growing. Eita walked close behind staring at the floor. Her blush deepened. He was so cute to her. " M-My name is Eita " she finally managed to say. Doran laughed at her only to receive an evil glare from his mother. " My name is Kazuya " Kazuya said as low as possible. " That's a cool name! " Doran said jumping on his knees in the bed. " Doran! " his mother called upset. " Sorry " he said clearly ashamed. Moments later Deidara returned. " I finally got hold of Kakuzu un " Deidara said. " He said he's on his way to pick him up, hm " Kazuya was happy about the news. But wait, the happiness faded. " So, what's your mother's number? " Deidara asked. Kazuya teared up. He remembered what happened to her clearly. " She's gone " he said softly. The other young one's didn't understand, but Talsa and Deidara clearly did. " W-What happened? " Talsa said letting a tear fall down her cheeks. Kazuya opened his right hand and place the left inside of it. He began to cry. Talsa looked at the palm the was badly injured. She looked back at him and cried some more. " Did she do that to you? " she asked. " No, her boyfriend " he said wiping his face. Deidara lead the other children out of the room. Talsa was now torn. " He took my mommy away. Then tried to take me " Kazuya said letting tears freely pour down. Talsa took him in her arms and rocked him. Deidara stood at the bedside crying. Doran and Eita sat behind the closed door. Eita was sad for Kazuya. Doran at and laid his head on his knees that was folded up to his chest. He also cried with his sister. " You said what! " Itachi said in his phone. He was in his home office when he received a phone call about another homicide. " Did you already identify the victim? " he asked. " Yes sir " said the man on the phone. " It's a female, age twenty-seven, and we just found out her name. " " What is it? " Itachi asked. " The woman's name is Umeko " the man said. Itachi's eyes grew. He knew who Umeko was. She was the woman he talked to at the hospital. Let alone, she was Kakuzu's ex-wife and his high school sweet heart. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose then said, " Alright. Call me back when you get more details. " He hung up and let out a big sigh. Ushio walked in with his dinner. She saw that her husband was in distress and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and placed his food on the desk. " Is everything okay? " she asked. Itachi sigh again and said, " No. But nothing but a little sex can't fix." Ushio smiled and rubbed her huge stomach. " Well, the doctor did say having sex is healthy for the baby " she said playfully. Itachi smile and kissed her on the neck. She threw her head back and rubbed her fingers through his long black silky hair. She moaned as he gave her butterfly kisses. He moved his hand up her thigh under her dress. He went up to her underwear and pulled on them. She opened her legs to give him access. He grinned through his kisses and took her panties off. Ushio's face was now red. Itachi smiled at her and placed his head between her legs. He sucked on her making her whine and moan. He also moaned at the process. Ushio grabbed his hair and moved her body upward. Her stomach weighed her down but she still moved. She stopped at a tiny voice that was heard at the doorway of the office. " R-Renji! " she said in shock. Itachi slowly lifted his head up. Renji looked at his parents in a state of confusion. He slowly backed away and went into his room. " Oh no " Ushio said as low a possible. " That wasn't meant for him to see. " Itachi smile at her and kiss her once more. " Do you mind telling me what was the matter with you earlier? " She asked her husband. " I'll explain later " he said. " Please, go sooth our son's mind. " Ushio smiled at him then got up and left out of the door. Itachi flopped down in his chair. How was he gonna tell Kakuzu that the mother of his son was now died? Keita sat in his room as he saw his father's car pulling away from their mansion. He sighed at his loss. Kisame was going out on another business trip. Keita sigh and hopped off of his very huge bed. " Mommy! " he called. One of the maids came rushing to his side. " Is something wrong? " she asked. Keita smiled and shook his head. " No, my butt just hurts " he said rubbing it harshly. " Spying on your father again? " he asked laughing. Keita also laughed. Minoru was like his mother. Surely, Keita's mother died after giving birth to him. " Dinner is ready " Minoru said with a smile. Keita ran down stairs and went into a really large room. It had a huge circle like aquarium in the middle of the room. It also had four big screened T.V's that surround it. IT also had, an ice cream bar, a video game shelf that had all types of games sitting on it, a race car track, and a indoor pool. Keita walked to the bar and sat his food on top. Minoru joined him shortly after. " When's daddy comin' back? " Keita asked picking at a piece of rice. " I'm not sure " Minoru said. " Do you think he's with that stupid woman? " Keita said folding his arms over his chest. Minoru laughed at the sight. He was so cute to her. She wanted to tell him that calling his father's new wife was wrong, but couldn't. She felt the same way. She was in love with Kisame. " Might be " she finally answered. " Pretty soon, you will join them in Hawii. " Keita frowned. He did not want to leave his friends or Minoru. He loved his dad but not the woman that is with him. " I don't wanna go " he said. Minoru smiled and patted Keita's head. " I don't want you to go either, but your father want you there with him " she replied. " But she will always make me wear monkey suits! " Keita whined. " I still remembered what happened to me the last time she made me do that. " Minoru laughed. For Keita's age, he sure knew how to carry on conversation. " I also don't want to leave behind Renji-chun " he said sadly. " And my new fiend Kazuya. " Minoru smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. " It's alright " she said " Now, come and help me carry down these dishes! " Keita smiled and nodded. He loved Minoru so much. He wish his father will marry her instead.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Day!

**I REALLY THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! TO ME, THIS STORY IS GOOD FOR MY FIRST TIME!**

**THANX: Night person, ATRICE, KUTIE, AND LOVEAKATSUKI! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR CHARACTERS OR ANYMORE STORY PLOTS, LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS! ;) ENJOY!**

Kazuya was sleeping soundly when the doorbell rang. Deidara sighed as he got up from his computer. All of the kids was sleep and Talsa went out with Sasori's wife. All he wanted was peace. " Who the hell is it un! " Deidara shouted in frustration. " It's me dumb ass! " the voice shouted back. " Kakuzu? " Deidara asked not really sure. " No, it's the easter bunny. Of course it's me you idiot! " Kakuzu shouted. Deidara let him in with a smile. " It's about time un " he said still smiling. " I had some business to take care of " Kakuzu said with a sigh. " Of course you did " Deidara said with a bigger smirk. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and walked past the blonde. " So, where is he? " Kakuzu asked. " He's sleeping un " Deidara said motioning his much older friend to the room. Kakuzu stopped at the doorway looking over at his son. A smile came to his face as he saw the little boy sleeping peacefully on the bed. " He's been feeling better " Deidara said. " He's also interacted with the other two a lot. " Kakuzu walked over to his sleeping offspring. He sat on the bed and smiled down at him. He rubbed his fingers through his head. At the touch, Kazuya opened his eyes halfway then smiled. At the sight of seeing his father as soon as he woke up was very joyful to the little one. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Kakuzu hugged back and kissed the little boy on the top of his head. " I missed you daddy " Kazuya said pulling back with a smile. Kakuzu say the his eye was still a little swollen. " I miss you too son " He said hugging Kazuya again, but this time smashing him. " I'm gonna leave to give you two some alone time, hm " Deidara said backing out of the room. Kakuzu smiled then pulled his son back up to look him in the eyes. " Why did you run away from home? " he asked the little being. Kazuya's smile disappeared. He held his head down then said, " He's a bad man daddy. " Kazkuzu what he meant. He stroked his son's hair then said, " Your mommy won't be happy to see you gone. " Kazuya's eyes began to water. Why is it that every time he tried to forget about what happened, it turns up again? Kakuzu rubbed the tears from his sons eyes and pulled his head back up. " Kazuya, where's your mother? " Kakuzu asked with a deep, firm serious voice. Kazuya sniffed then said, " That man is bad daddy. He took mommy away. " Kakuzu was now confused. Has Umeko and that dick of a boyfriend ran off somewhere and left his son behind? " Where did he take her? " he asked. Kazuya sniffed one more time then said, " To heaven daddy. " Kakuzu froze in his spot. Umeko's died? How could this be? " He tried to take me too, daddy " Kazuya said, breaking his father from thought. Kakuzu yanked his son towards him into a hug. Kazuya cried even harder into his father's chest. Kakuzu squeezed him tighter as tears came out of his own eyes. " It's okay " he said. " Daddy's here. " Kazuya gripped on to his daddy's shirt and lifted his head up. " I know " he said with a weak smile. " My daddy never left. " Kakuzu let out a smile laugh and hugged his son again. " Daddy, " Kazuya said. " Hm? " he answered. " I gotta go pee. " Kakuzu laughed and let his son go. Kazuya jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway. Kakuzu stood up and walked in the same direction. Kakuzu smiled as he saw his son struggle to unzip his pants. " Need any help? " he asked. " Urg… No daddy. I'm a big kid now. I potty all the time by myself " Kazuya said finally unzipped his pants. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and walked out. Deidara was in the kitchen drinking orange juice as Kakuzu walked in. " Mind if I get him off you back? " he said sitting down. " If you really want him to come home in his condition " Deidara replied setting his cup down. " I'm pretty sure I can handle him " Kakuzu said with a sigh. " Not to knock down any dreams or anything but, though his mother is dead, her boyfriend still has custody over him " Deidara said. ' Damn it! ' Kakuzu cursed to himself. " I'm pretty sure I can take this to court " Kakuzu said with a shrug. " Yeah, and have Hidan as your lawyer, hm " Deidara said playfully. Kakuzu sighed at the suggestion. " Probably so " he said boredly. Deidara laughed and Kakuzu soon followed behind.

Meanwhile, Kazuya finished his goal in the bathroom. Thoughts of his mother dead was still fresh in his mind. He walked down the hall slowly dragging his feet. He thought until he ran into someone leading them both to the ground. " Hey! Watch it! " Doran said. Kazuya looked for a little while then laughed. Doran was so confused. " Why are you laughing? " Doran asked with a smirk. " My butt hurts! " After the thought, he joined the dak brown headed boy in the joy. " I'm sorry " Kazuya said helping the blonde up. " It's okay " he said rubbing his backside. " Doran! Are you okay? " Eita said running toward he brother. " Um… Yes! " Doran said with a smile. Kazuya laughed once more. " I'm bored, wanna play outside? " Doran asked the other two kids. They both nodded their heads in agreement. All of them ran towards the back door. " No running in the house un! " Deidara shouted after them. Kakuzu smiled at the request. " Remember when we was that age? " he asked Deidara. Deidara also smiled as he looked out to the children. The both watched them as the three shot people chased after each other and go down slides. As they watched the scene, Talsa walked in the house. Both men turned their attention towards her. She smiled then said, " Hey Kakuzu! Long time no see! " Kakuzu smiled and walked over to her to give her a hug. " Are you staying for dinner? " she asked placing her bags down. " I would love to, but I have someone waiting for me back at home " he replied politely. Talsa smiled then said, " So, when's the wedding? " " I'm not sure yet " He answered. " Pretty soon. " " Does Kazuya know? " Deidara asked jumping in the conversation. " Yeah, and he was not happy " Kakuzu answered. He looked at his watch and saw what time it was. " Well, looks like we're gonna head out " he said with a tired sigh. " I'll go get him " Talsa said. Both Deidara and Kakuzu stood up. " Thanks a lot for caring for him " Kakuzu said. " That's what friends are for un " Deidara said with a smile. Kazuya, Doran, and Eita ran in the dining room. Kazuya ran to his daddy and hugged his leg. " You ready to go home? " Kakuzu asked. " Uh huh! " Kazuya said with a smiled. Kazuya grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. Talsa walked over and kissed him on the cheek giving him a cookie. Deidara ruffled his hair, and the twins gave him a hug. Both, Kakuzu and Kazuya aid their good byes and headed to the car. As Kakuzu closed the door, Kazuya looked out to the friendly face that took care of him. Though he would see Doran and Eita the next day, he was still gonna miss them. As they pulled off, Kazuya smiled to himself. He was finally going home with his daddy!


	15. Chapter 15 Pain Of Betrayal

**Sorry it took so long to upload! I was depressed to say the least. Also had writter's block. Next time, no excuses! Sorry! ENJOY!**

Kazuya watched out the window as trees and houses moved on. With a quiet sigh, he laid his head on his forearm. He was happy that he was living with his father. He finally get to live in peace. " Kazuya, " a voice called, disturbing his trans of thought. " Yeah? " he asked looking up at his daddy. " Your only allowed to stay with me for a few days " Kakuzu said with a displeased looked on his face. Kazuya just sat there. Frozen at the statement. " Do I have to? " he finally asked with sadness in his voice. Kakuzu sighed then said, " Yes son, you have no choice. Your stepfather have to watch over you until daddy goes to court. " Kazuya turned his head to the side. Tears made their way down his face. He was trying to hide it, but that didn't seem to work. " Hey, it's going to be okay " Kakuzu said patting his hand on his son's head. Kazuya shook his head in disagree meant. " No it won't " he said in a soft voice. " He hates me daddy! He hates me! " At that point, Kakuzu felt bad. He himself did not want to give up his son. But at some point he had to. If he didn't, he would get charged for kidnapping his own son. " How long will I stay with you? " Kazuya asked, voice drained from the crying. " Just two days or three " Kakuzu answered without looking from the road. Kazuya sighed. He hated this so much! Why can't he be like other kids? They all are lucky to have both of their parents alive. Let alone, living together.

They finally pulled up in the driveway of the most decent house. Kazuya smiled at the sight. It's been awhile that he have been to his father's home. One thing that he noticed that was different was that there was another car in the driveway. Kazuya studied the car. This was not at all his father's second car. It was someone else! As soon as they pulled in and stepped out, they was greeted by some lady. She had long black hair with brown eyes. She wore some expensive looking stuff, and had on a white dress that stopped at her knees. She walked over to Kakuzu and hugged him, followed after that a kiss on the lips. Kazuya frowned at the sight. He had a feeling that he was not gonna like this woman. " Kazuya, this is the woman I told you that I was gonna marry " Kakuzu explain. Kazuya looked up at her still frowning. The woman squealed like a fan girl. " You- are- the- most- cutest- thing- ever! " she said dropping to her knees, hugging Kazuya tightly. It was true, Kazuya was the cutest thing ever. He had his father's skin tone and hair. And had his mother's eye color, which was jade green. He also had big jaws being that he was still young. Kazuya gasped at the tightness of the hug. The woman pulled away and looked his in the eyes. " Kakuzu! You did not tell me he was this cute! " she said, hugging the little boy again. Kazuya was now freaked out. " Okay, I think he had enough " Kakuzu laugh pulling the two away. Kazuya inhaled, catching his breath. " Okay, come on in " she told the little boy, holding his hand, leading him in the fairly big house. Kazuya eyes brightened at the sight. So clean and pure. After while, he was greeted with a big dog. He never seen him before. Did this belong to that lady? The dog was much taller then him. At the sights, it was all too cute! The dog walked over and licked the smaller boy on the his face. Kazuya laughed and fell back on a nearby couch with the dog still licking. " Ashton! " the woman called. " Stop attacking him! " She pulled the dog away and helped Kazuya up. " By the way sweetie, my name is Moe " she introduced. Kazuya brushed himself off and walked away. All he wanted to do now was go to his room. How could his father replace his mommy like that? The same way is mother replaced his daddy. He was doomed either way. Kazuya walked up the stairs with his head down. Moe sighed. " He doesn't like me do he? " she asked Kakuzu. " He just need some time to get to know you " he answered, giving her a peck on the cheek before walking up the stairs after his son

Kazuya finally made it to his room. As he open the door, shock came to him. ' What happened to my room? ' he asked himself. He walked in with a disappointed look. It looked like a baby's room. He frowned at the sight. Was this woman really trying to have a baby with his daddy as soon as got married? This pissed him off. Kakuzu walked behind him awhile after. " Your room is the one next to it " he said in a low voice. Kazuya looked up at him with a frown. " I don't want a baby brother or sister! " he yelled storming out of the room. Kakuzu sighed then walked after the little being. Kazuya walked in his room now crying. He slammed his self in the bed face down. He yelled into the pillow. He hated this all o much! He turned his head to the side to get air. The tears ran freshly down his cheeks. His stomach was now hurting. Great. Kakuzu sat down beside him. Kazuya turned his head away, avoiding him. Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his son's back. " You know that I'll never stop loving your mother " he finally said. " No other woman could receive the love I gave to her. " " I can't tell " Kazuya said wiping his face. " Your with what's her name. " Kakuzu sighed and continued. " People move on in life and- " " I don't care! I want my mommy not you! " Kazuya yelled. " Now leave me alone! " Kakuzu looked at him in shock. A five- year- old talking like this? He nodded his head and stood up. He walked out the room and closed the door. Kazuya sat up and wiped his face again. He felt hurt. He felt betrayed by his father. Oh well. He layed down and closed his eyes and fell into a hurtful slumber.


	16. Chapter 16 Heart Break

" Daddy, can I go with you? " Hamaru's tiny voice called from his room. Hidan paused at the door as he tempted to exit. He wanted to make a break for it while Hamaru was asleep, but being that he's up now, what's the point. " Are you sure? I'm going to Kakuzu's house " Hidan answered. Hamaru shook his little head yes. For some reason, Hamaru was always afraid of Kakuzu. Was it because of his scares? No, not at all. In fact, he thought they were cool. He feared his voice. Kakuzu had a deep bass voice which freaked Hamaru out. Hidan didn't get why this was so though. Hamaru jumped off the armchair and ran to the hallway closet. He opened the door and reached in to grab his toddler sized hoodie. His hair was all over his head from the nap. Hidan rolled his eyes and bent down to fix his son's hair. " Alright, " he said, " Are you ready? " Hamaru batted his eyes as a ' yes ' and ran out the door. Hidan followed soon after, closing and locking the house's door. Hamaru sat in his car seat, buckled up and ready to go. Hidan started up the car and pulled off, heading straight to Kakuzu's house.

Meanwhile, Moe was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Kakuzu would not be home until later, so it will be just her and Kazuya at lunch today. Kazuya sat on the living room floor watching cartoons with the Ashton cuddled next to his leg. A few times, Moe will still a look and smile. Kazuya was so cute to her. A commercial came on, so Kazuya got up and stretched out his arms. The dog did the same thing but stretching his entire body. Kazuya walked out of the living room into the kitchen. He sat on the high stool and folded his hand under his chin. " What are we eating for lunch? " he finally asked. Moe looked back at him and smiled. " It's a surprise " she replied. Kazuya rolled his eyes at her. He still didn't like her with a passion. Thoughts was running through his mind until a voice snapped him back. " Huh? " he asked with his little chubby cheeks and dimples supporting his cuteness. " I said, you have to go to school tomorrow " she said again. Well, at least he got a chance to get away from this woman. Before he could answer, she said, " Go ahead and wash up. Lunch is almost ready. " Kazuya gave her a fake smile and jumped off the stool. His little legs ran to the bathroom. As he stood there, he looked up at an impossible sight. The sink was way taller than himself! Kazuya sighed at it. He hated washing his hands. He hated the sink. Stupid sink! Why do you have to be taller than him? Kazuya jumped on the toilet stool and climbed on the counter top. Isn't that cute! Ashton sat at the bottom looking up at the little person. Kazuya turned on the water and placed his hands under. " OWWW! " he shouted. Oops! He forgot to also turn on the cold water. Kazuya shook his hand at the pain. Ashton tilted his head to the side at the shout. " I-I'm otay ashy " he said with a slight blush. The dog wagged his tail in excitement. Kazuya laughed showing off the gap where his front tooth use to live.

Moe was just wrapping up cooking lunch when she heard the news on the T.V. " Good afternoon, " a woman named Carmen said. " Today's news report takes us downtown. Police just discovered a body found in Olive Homes. " Moe sat on the couch in interest. She grabbed the remote and turned it up. " Police just found a body of a young woman in a apartment room around 6:30 this morning. Police just identified the victim. Twenty-three year old Umeko was found murdered. " " Why does Umeko sound so familiar? " Moe asked herself. " The police stated there's no suspect at the time. Japan's greatest detective, Itachi Uchiha decided to take this case alone. " " Umeko…. " Moe continued to wonder. Then it hit her. Kakuzu's ex-wife! Moe turned off the T.V and covered her face. She began to slide to the floor and sob. Anything but this! Poor Kazuya. She heard little foot steps next to her. She looked up and saw Kazuya. Tears was streaming down his eyes. His face was wet with tears. Moe really began to cry. Kazuya ran to her and forced himself in her arms. She held on to him. Kazuya cried even harder. " I-I didn't g-get to s-say goodb-bye! " he sobbed. Moe kissed him on the head. " It's alright honey " she said rocking back and forward. " He killed her! " he said gripping her shirt. Moe paused for a quick second. " Who? " she asked pulling him up. " He's a bad man! " Kazuya shouted and ran up to his room. M oe stood up and whipped he face. This poor little boy. He's going through a lot for his age.

Meanwhile, at the police station.

Itachi rubbed his temples in frustration. So far, there was no leads to no suspect what's so ever. Something wasn't right. A knock came at his door. " What the fuck do you want! " he snapped. The door opened slowly with Madara walking in with both of his hands in the air. " Calm down Itachi. It's just me " he said. Itachi sighed at the sit of the twenty-three year old man. " What do you want Madara? " Itachi asked coldly. " I just received a message from the other officers. They just found fingerprints at the crime scene " Madara explained. On the outside, Itachi stared coldly. But the inside was a another story. " Have they researched the primary suspect yet? " Itachi asked taking a sip of his coffe. " I'm not sure yet sir " Madara answered firmly. Itachi sat his cup down and paused for a moment. " Call my wife and tell her that I will be home later " Itachi said, standing up and walking over to get more coffe. Madara stared for a little while then shok his head. He walked out the room without another word. ' That's just great! ' Itachi said, ' This is gonna be a draggy case. '


	17. Chapter 17 Something Short And Simple!

SORRY THIS ** IS SO SHORT! My sister rushed mre off! I promise no more shorts like this okay? I hope you enjoy it anyways. R&R!**

Ushio paced the kitchen for hours. She let her maids go home early being that she expected for her husband to be home early. The phone had rang and she quickly ran to it. " H-Hello " she answered in her soft voice. " Ushio? " the voice on the other end said. " M-Madara? Is everything alright? " she asked worried. " Everything's just fin " he said with a smile. " Itachi just told me to call you and tell you that he won't be home until later. " Ushio sighed at the news. The baby is due at any time and she's certain that she was starting contractions. " Okay " she finally answered. " Oh! Madara, " she called after him. " Yeah? " Madaa asked. " Tell Itachi to be careful and to make it home soon. I'm already having contractions. " " Don't worry " Madara said softly. " I hope she can stay in a little while longer. " Ushio smiled at the statement. " Thanks honey " she said then hung up the phone.

" Keita! Hurry up! " Minoru called from downstairs. " Coming! " Keita shouted back. This was the day he had to go to a lunch with his daddy and his new wife and her kids. Oh joy! With Keita around, what can go wrong? Everything. He walked slowly down the stairs with his lip poked out. " Oh Kei-chan! Your so cute! " Minoru squealed. Keita had nothing but a blue and white Jordan sweat suit on with all white Jordan sneakers on. Keita rolled his eyes. " Yeah, I hope she doesn't have any girls my age " he stated. " Why not? Your so handsome! Just like your father! " she said. Then she realized what she said. " Uh, okay? " Keita said with a smirk. Minoru blushed slightly. Why did she just say that in front of his son? Keita shrugged his shoulders. Soon a limo pulled up in the driveway. " Aw man! " Keita said under his breath. Minoru smiled and kissed him on the forehead. " Be good okay? " she said shooing him off. Keita smiled and waved goodbye. He wasn't sure if he could be good. But he could try… Or not… HEHE!


	18. Chapter 18 Hating Her

Kazuya sat on the floor in the kitchen. Why was he doing that you ask. Just putting a puzzle together. Moe was cooking, as usual. Ashton sat next to Kazuya, wagging his tail every time the little boy raises a finger. Moe looked down at Kazuya, then smile. It was his last day staying with her and his father, so she wants to make the best of it. " Kazuya " she said. " When your father gets back, do you want to go to the park or something? " Kazuya looked up at her then shrugged his shoulders. " I guess " he answered. Moe sighed at the boring response. She was expecting excitement and joy. But it seems that the little boy still disliked her. She took off the apron and walked toward him. She kneeled down beside him and pulled up his chin so that his eyes can meet with hers. " Look, " she managed to say, " I know that you are very uncomfortable about me being with your father, but that's life. I know you hate me bu- " " I don't hate you " Kazuya said with a weak smile. " I hate the fact that my daddy found someone better than my mommy. " Moe smiled then rubbed his soft plump cheeks. " That's not true " she said. " Of coarse it is " he said, " Mommy was so mean to me. " Moe frowned at the statement. " Why would you think that? " she asked. " Well it's true " Kazuya said. " Her and her boyfriend teased me and beat on me and called me names. " Moe was shocked at this point. ' This poor child ' she said in her mind. " I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it " Moe finally said. Kazuya paused in his tracks. His little hand gripped the piece of the puzzle ever so tightly. " Yes she did! " he shouted tears coming out of his eyes. " She hated me! He hated me! They told me that there's no one on this earth that likes me! They even said daddy hates me! My mommy said that I would be better off dead! " Moe's heart sunk. This child. This was not good for his age. Moe sat there sobbing at the statement. Kazuya hung his head in shame. Yeah, he hated the fact that his mother was the one dead but not himself.

Moe stood up and dusted herself off. She wiped the tears away and said, " Your father loves you very much. And so does I " Kazuya gazed at her for a brief moment then said, " I love you too. " Moe stopped and turned to look at him. She saw that his cheeks were flushed a bright shade of pink. She laughed at the cute sight. Kazuya was a little confused but let it roll off his shoulders. He stood up and stretched a little. He walked toward the stairs to go to his room. " Why are you leaving? " Moe asked. " To get dressed silly! " Kazuya laughed a little. Moe smiled and let him go freely. He walked up the stairs with Ashton at his side. He stopped at the door were his supposingly baby sibling was suppose to be kept. He opened the door slowly and gazed inside. He had a strange bubble in his gut that said " Hatred ". He shook his head to clear the thoughts and closed the door.

When he entered the room, he flopped down on his bed and let out a sigh. " Last day here Ashy " he said stroking the dog's shiny coat. " I just wish I could stay here. " Ashton licked his lips and laid his head down. ' I wonder if Keita's still having his sleep over ' he said to himself. With a shrug, he turned over and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Deidara sat on the foot of the bed letting out a sigh. Talsa looked up at him as if she wanted to say something. " What is it, un? " he asked looking her in the eyes. " Nothing really " she answered. " Just worried about Kazuya that's all. " Deidara breathed a laugh and laid back. " Yeah " he said. " Poor kid. Isn't it bad that he have to go through this crap, hm? " Talsa looked down and said nothing. Deidara looked at her once more then said, " Stop stressing about it babe. He's with Kakuzu now so don't worry, hm. " " Your right " she sighed. " He's safe now. " She stood up and headed for the door. " What do you want for dinner later? " she asked. " Just you and whip cream " Deidara said laughing. " Pervert! " Talsa said with a smile then walked out the door.

As the limo drove on, Keita sighed and looked out the window. " I hate this crap! " he said. " Master " the driver said with waning in his voice. " Huh, okay " Keita replied rolling his eyes. He hated this day. The day he had to actually meet his new " Stepmother " . He've heard a lot about her. How beautiful she was and sweet. He doubt sweet. He doubt every good thing said about her. " She can't be that bad master " the driver spoke again. " Yes she is! " Keita snapped. " She's horrible if she's making me move to Hawii! " " I beg to differ sir " the driver said. " You differ everything David! " Keita said staring back out the window. " I don't want to leave my Renji-chan. We've been friends forever! " " Lucky you. Making friends with and Uchiha is difficult " Daivid said. " How so? " Keita asked. " Their pride first of all " David said. " Oh here we go with the rumors again " Keita rolled his eyes. " It's not a rumor! It's true! I talked to an Uchiha once and it didn't end well " David said shuddering at the memory. " Huh, what happened? And which Uchiha? " Keita asked. " You know them all? " David asked. " Yep! There's, Sasuke, Madara, Itachi, and Tobi " Keita named them while counting in the process. " Wow! You and that Uchiha kid's really close then " David laughed. " And he's coming to my sleep over! " Keita said jumping in his seat. They finally pulled up in front of a nice looking building. Keita gasped at the sight. He have seen nice restraints, but this was new to him. David stepped out o the vehicle and walked to the other side. He opened the door to let Keita out. Keita looked around a little at the sight. This place made him feel like an ant. " Come Keita " David said with his hand out. Keita slipped his tiny hand into his driver's and was taken into the big place. The sight was awesome (As what Keita would put it as). It had fountains that was coated in gold and a small platform that held musicians strumming away on their violins. " Cool! " Keita shouted. " Keita-chan, Keep your voice down! " David said in a mono-toned voice. They walked around a little to search or the father of the little boy. Soon after, a sight of a man with blue skin appeared. " Daddy! " Keita shouted. Kisame looked up and smiled. " Kei-chan! " he said back holding out his arms. Keita ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ran into his father's arms and hugged him tightly. " I missed you daddy " he said looking at him with the biggest smile. " I missed you too " Kisame replied kissing his son's huge jaws. " When did you get back? " Keita asked. " Yesterday " Kisame said. " I was too tired to try to drive home so I stayed at a hotel. " ' Or with that lady ' Keita said in his head. Speaking of the witch. A woman with blond hair and a skin tight dress with light make-up walked up. " Kisame " she said while walking. " The tables are ready. Oh! Is this Keita? " she asked with a smile. " Of course " Kisame said standing up. " Keita, don't be rude. " Keita sighed then walked up. " Hi " he said with a fake smile. " I'm Keita Hoshigaki! Son of Kisame Hoshigaki. Nice to meet you lady! " " Just call me Amber " she said with a soft smile. Keita rolled his eyes at her. Kisame saw this and grabbed his son's hand. " We'll be right back " he said with a toothy grin. He pulled Keita out of sight. Once he was sure Amber couldn't see them, he kneeled down to look his son in the eyes. " Keita " he said softly. " She's your new mother. You have to respect her. " " No! I don't like her! I have only one mommy and she's in heaven! " Keita said with his arms folded over his little chest. " Yes, I know " Kisame said, " But you still have to respect her. No one else love will be more special than you mother's. " " Correction, specialer " Keita said. " But what about Hawii? " Kisame sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. " We'll talk about that later " he stated. With that, he took his son's hand again and lead them to the table with their waiting new family.


	19. Chapter 19 Hamaru Meet Kazuya

**The wait is over! I'm uploading again! For those who want Tobi, you got Tobi! If you want Sasori, you got Sasori! Just not in this chapter HEH! HEH! There will be on the next chapter though. This chapter is more of a Hamaru and Kazuya moment. So yeah, here it is! Review! Review! Review!**

" Wake up Kazuya " Moe said gently tapping the little boy. Kazuya's eyes fluttered open and he yawned a little. " Get ready. As soon as the guests leave, we'll go to the park " she said softly. " Guests? " Kazuya asked. Moe did not answer. She stood up and walked out of the room. Kazuya shoved himself off of bed and rubbed his eyes. It was a Friday afternoon so that meant Keita's sleep over was tomorrow. Kazuya dragged out of the room and headed down stairs. As he walked by, he saw a small lump in his father's room on the bed. ' What the? ' Kazuya asked himself. He opened the door slowly to see I his eyes were wrong. Come to find out they weren't. Kazuya walked up to the bed taking light steps. When he got closer, he saw that it was a boy his age. He had silver hair that was all over his head and he looked a little shorter than Kazuya. ' Who is this? ' Kazuya asked himself yet again. He took his finger a poked the boy. He did not move. Kazuya did it again. Still no movement. This time, Kazuya build up the courage to slap him awake. " WHAT THE HELL! " he boy snapped raising up. Kazuya looked at him innocently. " Oi fucker! Why'd you do that? " the silver head boy asked. " I should be asking you why are you in MY daddy's bed " Kazuya said with his arms folded over his chest. " Hey kid! Don't start with me! I don't even know where I am " the boy said. " Likely story! " said the brunette pointing. " Your that Moe lady's son! " " What the crap are you talking about? " the boy asked. " And who the hell is Moe? My name is Hamaru and my mother's name is Tokenie! " Kazuya's hand slowly went down. He sat there or a while to look at the boy's appearance. " I've never seen you before " he finally said. " No shit Sherlock! " the boy snapped. " Every time I come over here, I never see no other kids here! " Kazuya raised an eyebrow. " You come over here? " he asked. " Yeah, with MY daddy " Hamaru said, imitating what Kazuya did earlier. Hamaru sat up and stretched his body. He scratched his head and slid off the bed. " So, what's your name? " Hamaru asked heading for the door. " Kazuya " he said walking on Hamaru's heels. " I've never see you at school " Hamaru said heading for the stairs. " Because I just got out of the hospital " Kazuya said. " For a whole week? " Hamaru asked sitting on the top step. " I guess " Kazuya said sitting beside him. " UM…What are you doing? " Kazuya asked the slightly smaller boy. " Just watch cheese nip " Hamaru said. He pushed himself down and he slid on his butt. He made it to the bottom and looked up to the other boy. " Are ya comin'? " he asked. " Why not walk down the stairs like a normal person? " Kazuya asked thinking twice about the attempt. " Because, being that we are short people, our legs will get tired and sliding on your butt makes things funnier! " Hamaru said still sitting down. " O-Okay " Kazuya said softly. He scooted up and slid down gracefully. He finally made it to the bottom and slid beside Hamaru. " Congrates dude " Hamaru said. " You've achieved a goal! " They both stood up and headed to the living room. When they got closer, they heard their fathers talking. " Hey wait " Hamaru whispered. " What? " Kazuya asked. " Their talking about something " Hamaru whispered. " Let's go check it out. " " I don't know " Kazuya said. " It is not right for us to listen. " " A goody two shoes " Hamaru said and crawled. " Have a good hiding place? " he asked. " Fin, the cabinets " Kazuya said in defeat. They crawled to the cabinets and slid in. It had enough room in there to hold two small people. Closing it slightly, they peeked through the crack.

" So you want a lawyer? " Hidan asked. " Why me out of all people? " " Because I trust you " Kakuzu said. " And besides, you know more stuff about what's going on with my son's situation than anyone else in the Akatsuki. " Hidan sat back as if thinking. Kazuya tugged on Hamaru's sleeve and asked, " What's a lawyer? " " I have no idea " Hamaru said seriously. " in, I'll do it " Hidan said grabbing the boy's attention. " But I must warn you, it'll be harder than it seems. Without solid proof of him being abused, I can't have in arrested. The government would be on my ass if I have an innocent my man locked up. That'll mean money would have to come out of the state. " Kakuzu sighed then leaned back. " Don't you think I know that? " he asked. " I just want my son back. " " I'll do what ever " Hidan said. " But I can't make any promises. " He stood up and cracked his back. " Well, " he said, " I gotta go. My family and I was suppose to go out tonight and shit like that. " " Same here " Kakuzu said also standing up. " Mind if I go get Hamaru? " Hidan asked. " What ever " Kakuzu said. " Oh, and Hidan " he said. " Yes? " the silver headed man asked. " Thanks a lot " Kakuzu said. " No problem " Hidan said heading up the stairs. " Don't you think you need to let him know you're down here? " Kazuya asked his company. " He'll figure it out " Hamaru said. " And besides, if we get now, we'll get caught. Like Sasori did with his lady friend. " " Who's Sasori? " Kazuya asked. " Never mind " Hamaru said. " What the hell? " Hidan asked. " Where is Hamaru? " " He must be up " Kakuzu said sipping his coffee. " Well if he's up, where is he smart ass? " Hidan asked Kakuzu with his hands on his hips. " Probably with Kazuya " Kakuzu shrugged. Hidan sighed and walked to the living room. The two boys snickered as the much taller man walked by multiple times. " He'll never find us " Hamaru said a little too loud. " Shhh! You'll get us caught! " Kazuya "tried" to whisper. Moe, Kakuzu, and Hidan looked at the at the small cabinet with smiles. Hidan walked slowly toward their hiding spot and climbed on top. " Let's go " Hamaru said. " I think the coast is now clear. " With that, they both climbed out. With a swift movement, Hidan scooped his son up and placed him over his shoulder. Hamaru had a laughing fit. " See ya later 'Kuzu, little 'Kuzu " Hidan stated walking out the door. " Bye Kazuya! " Hamaru said before the door closed. Kazuya ran to his father and hopped on his lap. " I like that kid daddy " he said with a smile. " I figured " Kakuzu said kissing his head. " Alright " Moe said, " Let's head out. " Kakuzu nodded and picked Kazuya up. Moe picked the basket up and headed out the door with Ashton on her heels. To Kazuya, he might as well make the most of his last day of peace.


	20. Chapter 20 Sasori is No Bad Daddy

**Hey guess what! Sasori is in this chapter! It will tell more about what happened to him and his girlfriend that Doran mentioned in one of the chapters. Oh! And if you read the chapter before this one, Hamaru said something about it too! Dang Sasori! Even the kids know about your business! LOL! XD**

**Okay, here's what you all been waiting for! R&R!**

Ring.

" What is it now? " Deidara asked stretching his back. " DeiDei! " Talsa called. " It's Sasori! " Deidara sighed. He knew the only time Sasori would call was to see if he could stay with him for a week… Or two…. Or three… Or even a month. Deidara picked up the phone as he put the sleeping kids on his bed. " Moshi Moshi, un? " he answered. " Um… Deidara? " a familiar voice said. " What now Sasori, hm? I'm busy " Deidara said. " Can I come over and talk with you? " Sasori's mono toned voice asked. " Why not, un " Deidara said with a huff. " What the hell was that? " Sasori asked. " What do you mean danna? " Deidara asked. " Never mind " Sasori said with an attitude then hung up. " Is there something wrong? " Talsa asked putting up folded clothes. " He just wants to come over and talk, un " Deidara said with a shrug. " Let's hope that the twins would be up before hand. " Talsa laughed silently. She knew every time Sasori came over the twins was more than excited. She was always nervous though. In middle school, before her and Deidara went out, she had a relationship with the moody red head. They even had sex in the his car and she was pregnant at a point until she lost the baby. They broke up shortly after because she caught him having oral sex with her ex-best friend in the library. She told Deidara about them sleeping together but never told him about the baby. That was one thing she could not do.

Meanwhile, Sasori let out a loud sigh. How could he tell his girlfriend? Yeah, she caught him cheating more than once and forgave him. But would she now? What did he do wrong you asked? It goes like this:

Sasori and his girlfriend was yet in another fight the night before. " How could you be so irresponsible? " Jessie asked screaming in his face. " What the fuck are you talking about! " Sasori snapped. " I paid half the damn bills already you dumb ass! " " Who the hell are you calling dumb you want to be mother fucker! " The fight went on and on. A little girl with red hair like Sasori's peeked out of her bed room door. She looks of the same age as Keita and Renji. Her brown eyes watched as her mother threw glass and other things at her father. She slowly closed the door and sobbed. She put her hands over her eyes and walked slowly to her bed. This have been the tenth time this week that her parents fought. She couldn't take it no more. " What the fuck bitch! " she heard her daddy say following after a loud smack. This made Jada jump and run to the door again. " You get on my damn nerves! " Jessie shouted. " I don't give a fuck! " Sasori shouted. " Shut up! We have a child you know! " Jessie said standing up. Sasori ignored her and walked to the room Jada was in. He opened the door and saw his daughter. " Come here baby " he said calmly. " Don't touch her! " Jessie said walking up to him. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked to the closet. He pulled out his coat and Jada's. The little girl clutched his shirt and cried. "  
>Don't cry angel " Sasori said in a smoothing voice. " Put her down! " Jessie said punching him in his back. " Get off hoe! " Sasori said pushing her away. " Give me my baby back! " she yelled from the floor. " This is my kid too! " Sasori shouted. Jessie tried to take the kid and Sasori pushed her. " Daddy! " Jada called holding him tighter. " I got you baby " he assured. " I'm calling the police! " Jessie said running to the phone. With her doing that, Sasori placed little Jada on his bed and went through the drawer. He pulled out his clothes and his daughter, packing them up in a bag.<p>

" Hello? " Jessie said. " I need the police now! " Sasori huffed a laugh and continued his packing. " Hurry up! He's taking my baby! " she screamed. Sasori wrapped things up and put the bag over his shoulder. He picked up Jada and headed out the door. " Stop! " Jessie shouted grabbing his legs. " Get off of me slut! " Sasori said. " D-Daddy! " Jada shouted as her mother grabbed her. " Let go! " Sasori said. " No! " Jessie said still snatching. " Daddy help! " Jada said. " I said let go! " Sasori said kicking the woman off. She fell to the floor with a thud. Jada's face was wet with tears. " Let's go baby " he said carrying the child out. By the time he opened the door, the cops rushed him. They took the girl from him and put his hands behind his back. " You are under arrest for assault battery " one of the officers said. " Daddy! " Jada screamed trying to get away from her mom. " No honey " Sasori said. " Daddy'll be okay. Be a good girl okay? " The cops drugged him out in an instant. They threw him in the back seat and slammed the door. Sasori looked out the window as the car pulled off. ' Damn it! ' he cursed himself. ' How could I be so careless? ' He placed his head on the door and sighed. Second time in the jail house, when he entered, no one was really surprised. " Again Sasori? " an old lady asked. " Yeah, she's acting like a bitch again " he said with a pitiful laugh. " When are you going to learn? " the old lady asked. " Shall I call your grandmother and tell her to pick you up tomorrow? " " Yeah " Sasori said. " For God sake Sasori, you have to change for your little girl! " " I know " he answered. " It's not my fault her mother has issues. I think she's only trying to get me locked up for good so I can pay child support. Huh, the lazy bitch don't work. All she does is eat, sleep and sit on her ass all day. I work all day at my job at the construction sight, come home, make dinner, help Jada with her homework from kindergarten, make sure she takes a bath and brush her teeth, do her hair sometimes (Who knew Sasori would do hair?) and clean up and for what? I receive getting locked up. " " Wow, your some man " the old lady said after dialing the numbers. Sasori sighed and placed his hand under his chin. " Hello? " the lady said. " Chiyo? Yes it's me Kim. Sasori is here again. Oh yes mama' . Sasori, it's for you. " Sasori rolled his eyes and took the phone. " Yes granny Chiyo? " he answered. " Sasori, " she said. " I know, I'm sorry. I…. I can't take this anymore " he said sobbing. " Grandson, no tears need to be shed. You'er doing your part. I know that, you know that, and I'm pretty sure Jada knows that too ' Chiyo said. " Yeah, I know " Sasori said. " It's just, I wish that I could have listened to you. I should have waited. You tried to tell me that some girls are gold diggers but I ignored you and had sex anyways. I'm so sorry. " " It's fin grandson " she said. " You were a foolish teenager and had to learn the hard way. " Sasori sighed on the other line and said, " I haven't been truthful to you. " Sasori and his grandmother were really close. So it hurt Sasori every time he lied to her. " What do you mean? " Chiyo said. Sasori took a deep breath then said, " Do you remember that night when you asked me how many girls I slept with and I told you one? " " Yes? " Chiyo said waiting for him to continue. " It was a lie. I actually slept with two. My first was pregnant until she lost the baby. She was a sweet girl until I was so hurt that I cheated on her " he explained. A long pause was held. " Granny? " Sasori said. " Oh Sasori " she said. " I don't know what to say. " " Times up kid " a cop said from behind. " Sorry granny " he said sadly. " See you tomorrow. I have to go. " " Good night " her horse voice said. Sasori hung up and was taken to his cell. As he sat down, he sighed. This is not how he wanted his day to end.


	21. Chapter 21 The Uchiha Get Together

**I know this is confusing but, this story plot took place after Sasori went to jail. The day when Moe, Kakuzu and Kazuya went to the park! Are you caught up now? Good! This is another plot change. This chapter is now on the Uchiha's. People, Tobi will be here! Yay!**

**Warning: I will not spoil the surprise of what's gonna be on the chapter after this! R&R PLEAZE!**

**_At the office, everyone was still busy with Kazuya's moth_er, Umeko's murder. Phones was ringing and people ran here and there. Itachi taped away on his computer trying to find any_ leads at all. A knock came to the door. " What! " he snapped. " It's me sir " Madara said walking in the office." What now Madara? " Itachi asked in his mono tone voice. " I just went on the field with the other investigation team " he explained. " We've searched part of the house and took photos. " he handed the picture to Itachi then said, " It looks like she've been pushed down the stairs. Most of the investigators says it was an accident but I personally think that's not the case. " Itachi looked through the pictures. He frowned in concentration as he looked at the pictures of the wounds. " You're right Madara " Itachi said. " This is far more than an accident. It looks as though she have been beaten. " Madara nodded his head the said, " I thought so, but the others begged to differ. " Itachi sighed then asked, " Why did you not search the entire house? " Madara's red Uchiha eyes snapped up at his cosine's. " Because I didn't want to do anything until I had your permission sir " he answered with a sigh. " Very well " Itachi said. " Gather the others and start up a whole new investigation team. I want more evidence. " " Yes sir " Madara said turning on his heel. Itachi huffed and continued to work. He knew he had to go home soon. Ushio could be having the baby at any moment._**

_**Ushio sat on the couch and breath heavily. The contractions was full force now. Renji sat with her as she went through the pain. " Mommy " Renji said with a worried face. Ushio looked at the little worried face then smiled. " It's okay honey " she said ever so sweetly. " Mommy's okay. " Renji sat up straighter and sighed then shook his head letting her know that he understood. **_

" _**Alright Mrs. Uchiha " a woman with dusty brown hair walked in with multiple towels in hand. " I believe it's about that time. " Renji smiled lightly as he slipped his little hand into his mother's. I know what you all are thinking. Why the hell is she giving birth at home? Simple. She always wanted to give birth in her own environment. That and the nurses won't be the first one to actually hold the baby.**_

_**One of the Uchiha's maids helped the pained woman to her feet and helped her walked towards the closest room on the first level of the house. (Note: Their home is huge! Just wanted you to get the BIG picture). Renji started to follow only to get pulled away. He started to fight back only to kissed on the cheek and patted on the head. " Master Renji, " the woman said. Without a word, Renji snapped his head up and looked blankly at the woman who still held his arm. " It will be okay " the maid continued. " Your mommy will be fin. " " A-Are you sure? " he asked in an now timid voice. The maid shook her head to assure him.**_

_**With a light sigh, Renji dragged to the nearest couch and plopped down on it. " I want my mommy " he said quietly to himself. His eyes began to wonder as he started to look for something to ease his boredom. He smiled as his eyes rested on an abandon toy that sat silently in the corner. A stuffed bear to be exact. He jumped off the slightly tall couch and ran to the far corner of the room. He flopped in front of the slouching teddy and poked at it a couple of times. The smiled turned into a frown as the bear kept slouching. " Mr. Bear don't slouch " his little voice said ever so meekly. " Mommy said if you do, you'll be stuck like that. " **_

_**The teddy stared on as the boy continued to fix him up. One of the toy's eyes was detaching being that Renji had the bear before he was even born. Not to mention it was Itachi's when he was a baby too. Renji grinned in triumph as the bear finally sat up straight. He sighed. He really thought the thing would put up a fight. He simply shrugged and reached over to pick up an action figure to reserve his little mind.**_

_**At that moment, he was thinking about that Kazuya kid he met the day before. At the point of them meeting, Renji felt that there was something up with the one year younger than himself boy. (I know, that was not cause for it). But then he thought about the whole hospital thing. He already knew what was up, but he chose not to pride in no one's business. **_

_**He let out a sigh and frowned at the toy. He also realized that the kid has not been at school in the past few days. He started to play with the toy when he heard his mother scream in pain. " Mommy! " he shouted jumping to his feet as he ran towards the room. He was stopped (Again) by one of his maids and grunted in frustration. " She's fin " she assured. Renji didn't just leave, no, he sat at the door and played with his toy again**_

_***The next day!***_

" _**Aw! She's such an angel! " was heard through out the room as Ushio finally given birth to a baby girl named Rin. Renji smiled softly as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. The little fragile baby was held close to Ushio's chest drinking milk from her breast. All the people that worked at the house was amazed with the beauty of yet another Uchiha child. Ushio let out a relaxed sigh and flashed her light pink eyes at her son. " Ren-chan, " she said softly, almost tiredly, " Come and take a closer look. " Renji brightened up and climbed across the bed towards his mother.**_

" _**Alright everyone! " Sammy (Finally given the maid a name) said with glee. " We must leave them alone. Let's not forget we have work to do, not to mention that Mr. Uchiha and the rest of the family will be here. " (By rest I meant, Tobi, Madara, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, And Jugo. Along with their little people!) **_

_**All the others groaned at the lost of leaving such a beautiful sight. Renji watched as the others left then looked back at his mother. " Mommy, " he said kind of sadly, " Will…. Will the baby make you and daddy forget about me? " Ushio stopped looking at her newborn daughter and looked at her eldest son. " Of coarse not " she said with a small smile. " Daddy and I will love you both the same way. The baby needs more attention because she's so small. You're a big boy, but that doesn't mean daddy and I won't pay attention to you too. " Renji smiled softly and looked at his sister. He softly rubbed her little head, being careful of her soft spot. " I like her hair " he said randomly. Ushio smiled and kissed his head than the baby's. She smiled at the sight than said, " You're her nii-san. "**_

_***A few sleeping hours later***_

" _**Oh! What a cute baby! " a very hyper man said jumping around. " Tobi loves babies! Can Tobi hold baby? " Ushio smiled at him very worriedly then nodded her head. " Yes, Tobi can hold baby. " she said softly. " Yay! " the man cheered as he flopped on the bed. **_

" _**Tobi! Act like you have some sense and stop being so loud " Madara said walking in after him. " Hi there Ushio. How are you feeling? " " I'm better now " she said smiling at him. " Tobi loves babies! Tobi loves babies! " Tobi sang while rocking the infant. " Shouldn't you be worried about that idiot holding you child? " a mono toned voice said. " Sasuke! " Ushio said in excitment. " Long time no see kid " he said walking over to her and kissed her on the forehead. " I thought you was not coming " Ushio said pulling him away. " I wasn't but Itachi told me that you gave birth so how could I say no? " he said lashing a grin.**_

_***Meanwhile down stairs***_

" _**Daddy! " Renji shouted running to the man he loved the most. " Hey Renji! " he said as the little boy clung to his leg. " I'm so happy you're back! It was boring " he said with a small pout. Itachi breathed out a small laugh before picking his son up. " Don't worry, daddy have something fun planned " he said kissing his temple. As if on cue, four boys and three girls his age or younger poured in.**_

_**There were four of the Uchiha while one of the girls had white hair, one of the other girls had orange hair, and another boy had a combination of black looking white hair. " Renji! " the oldest one said running up to him. " Man you gotten big! " Renji blushed a little and smiled at the boy with black hair and the Uchiha eyes. " Hi Tamoya " he said softly holding out his arms. Before the older could grab him, a much larger source swiped him away from his father's grasp. " Ren-chan! " the grown man with white hair said tickling his tummy. Renji laughed loudly as the other kids grabbed the man's ankle and laughing as well. " Daddy! Help me! " Renji laughed holding out his arms.**_

_**Before Itachi could reply, a loud shout came from the doorway. " Suigetsu! " Karin shouted. " Get out here and help me!" The kids that was around Suigetsu's leg laughed at him. " You're in trouble dude! " the ten year old ( The oldest I mentioned before) said with a smile. " I'm coming woman! Hold on! " Suigetsu shouted putting Renji down. Jugo walked in with a lot of bags in his arms with a frown. " You guys are no help " he groaned in anger. " That's why I came in here for this idiot! " Karin pointed at the so called "Idiot".**_

" _**I'll help " Madara said walking down the stairs with cell phone in his hand. " I have to call my wife to let her know we made it here safely. " " Oh good, at least SOMEBODY is helpul " Jugo ranted. " Daddy, you have to see the baby! " Renji said dragging his father up the stairs. Itachi rolled his eyes with a smile but allowed himself to be dragged by the most shortest thing in the world. " I want to shee it! " a two year old said squirming out of Karin's arms. " Okay people line up! " Karin said clapping her hands. " Youngest to oldest. " Moe lined first, then Carmen, then Ash, then Jacob, then lexy, then Evere, and lastly Tamoya.**_

_**They all went upstairs as Madara walked in with the last bag. As they entered the room, it grew loud as the little people gathered in the room. " Tobi, um…. This is awkward " Ushio said as Tobi embraced her in a tight huge. " Tobi let go " Madara said as he walked in. A few of the little ones piled on the on the bed giving "Uh's" and "Ah's " as they observed the baby. " She's so cute! " Evere said. " Now I want a baby sister! " Tamoya whined looking at his father. " Woah there! Don't look at me " Madara laughed sheepishly. Renji laughed at the statement and crawled over to Sasuke. He held out his arms asking to be picked up.**_

" _**Aren't you to old and big now? " he asked picking the young child up. " I don't like staying on the ground " Renji said blinking (Or batting his eyes.) Sasuke kissed his forehead and sat him back down.**_

_***Cough…. Later that evening!***_

_**All you could hear now was the chatter of all the young ones in Renji's room. " I'm bored! " Evere complained. " We need something to dooooo! " " We can go beat up Tobi " Tamoya said hanging up-side-down on Renji's huge bed. " Yeah! " Ash said. " Kick him in the sheens and run for it! " " Huh, but he might eat us! " Carmen whined. " Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud? " Ash asked whipping his slightly long black hair. " Shut it Uchiha! " Carmen shouted. " No you shut it bitch! " he called back. " And you're an Uchiha too! "**_

_**Renji hung out in the background watching the two of them fight. Tamoya sighed as he sat up closing the magazine and rolled it up as if he was going to hit a dog on it's nose. " Both of you SHUT UP! " he shouted jumping off the bed and chasing the two younger ones.**_

_**Renji looked at Moe then asked, " Do they do this all the time? " " Tamoysha does it to Ash-chan all the time " her little baby voice said. Renji snapped his eyes up as he saw Tamoya sitting on Ash with all his weight. " Get off fatty! " Ash cried. " Evere help! " " No, you was mocking me in the car! " she said. " No I was not! Someone threw a pebble at my head and I snapped! " Ash whined out kicking his short legs. " Tamoya, get off of your brother " Madara said as he walked by. With a loud sigh, Tamoya flopped on Renji's bed pouting at the lost of torturing his brother. " Man, now my ass hurts! " Ash said out loud. " Watch your mouth! " Madara said scaring the crap out of the little ones. Everyone laughed and Renji climbed off the other side of the bed walking towards his uncle and wrapped his short arms around his legs. " Where's my daddy? " he asked. " With your mother " Madara said with a smile. " But you better hurry. Dinner is ready and those monsters won't think twice on eating it all. " Renji smiled letting his dimples (And yes like Kazuya. Note: The dimples did not come from Itachi. They came from the one and only Ushio!) and nodded his head at the statement running along the long hallway.**_

_**As he approached, he heard his parents talking. " What do you mean you have to leave? " he heard his mother say. " Sorry Ushio " Itachi said. " I have to go to America so that I may team up with the investigation team there. I'm still working on the Umeko case and I need backup. " " Why not send Madara and Tobi? " Ushio said in a hurt voice. " Because, to tell you the truth, Madara is a great cop but sometimes he gets side tracked and I can't have that. And Tobi….. Well, he's just not fit for this particular job " he explained. Renji sniffed a little as his eyes watered. His father just returned home yet he had to leave again. " Itachi-kun " Ushio said catching Renji's attention. " I've just given birth… Can't you just stay a little longer? " Itachi smiled at her (Woah! An Uchiha smiling? That's not like this dude at all!) He walked over and kissed her passionately. " I'll have another month " he said. " There's no way I'm leaving my family so early. " Renji smiled as a tear slid down his chubby rosy cheeks. Ushio smiled back and kissed him again.**_

_**As they did so, Renji slipped up and coughed and both of the parents turned his way. " Ren-chan " Ushio said ever so softly. " You don't have to hide sweetie. " Renji slowly walked in and flopped on the bedside. " So you're going yet? " Renji asked looking hopeful. " No. Not yet " Itachi said picking his small child up. " Okay. But I'm giving you the silent treatment " Renji said folding his arms over his chest. Ushio laughed as Itachi smirked.**_

_***After dinner!***_

_**Renji kept his word and gave his father the silent treatment. All of the kids were in the huge theatre room watching a movie and munching on some popcorn Tobi made. " Uh! Uh! Tobi loves this part! " the masked man said slapping on Evere's shoulder. " We get it uncle Tobi! " she whined with her orange hair lashing in the dim lights. " Shut up fool! " a three year old with white-black hair said. " You shut up Jacob! " she barked back. " Hey! I'm a three year old! Respect me! " " Both of you shut up! " Tamoya said throwing the treat at both of the youngest 's head. " Be sleep like Moe. Or at least quiet like Renji! " " Stupid prick " Ash huffed. " Run that by me again! " Tamoya said. " Tobi want no one to fight! Tobi is a- " " GOOD BOY! WE KNOW! " all of them said in unison. Believe it or not but Renji said it too. " You guys make my head hurt! " a twin with Uchiha features said. " Everyone just shut it! " " You shut it Lexy! " Ash said. " Tamoya, help me bet this fool! " Lexy said jumping on the boy. **_

_**The two cosines jumped the youngest while Tobi tried to snatch them off. " Lexy! " Carman said helping her twin. Jacob and Evere laughed while Renji remained in his spot but threw popcorn at his cosines. " WHAT IS GOING ON! " Sasuke snapped making the younger kids jump. Carman, Lexy, Tamoya, Ash and even Tobi prided apart. Renji hid the popcorn behind his back. Evere blushed and Jacob gulped at the sight of the angry man. And Moe slept on. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Why is it that every time we get together as a family, you all have to be so complicated? " " Hey, its those stupid piggy boys! " Lexy said in defense. " Young lady… Do you want to keep your wind pipe? " Sasuke asked. " Yes sir " Lexy said hanging her head in shame. " Then I advise you to keep your tone at a minimum. " His eyes snapped at the remaining little people then said, " All boys follow me. Bath time. Girls, stay here with uncle Tobi. " Renji was the first to leave and the others followed soon after. **_

_**After bath time, all the kids and some adults was settled in their beds. Renji, Ash, and Jacob shared a bed while Tamoya slept on the mini couch. Evere, Lexy, Moe and Carman of course slept in the guestroom together. Itachi walked in his son's room and seen a sleeping little face. He smiled and bent down the give him a kiss. " Good night angel " he said then quietly walked out of the dark room.**_

**Hey! This took forever! Anyway please review! I really don't care if they are bad reviews as long as I could improve off of them! One last thing, have you noticed how many Uchihas there were. I didn't even realize until the end of the chapter! The Uchihas are: Carman and Lexy ( Sasuke's kids) Ash and Tamoya (Madara's kids) and little Renji! (As you all know is Itachi's cutie pie!) Oh and Jacob and Moe are Suigetsu's kids and Evere is Jugo's child. Oh! And I also want you readers out there to do this: In stories, everyone have a favorite right? Well let me know who's your favorite child of the Akatsuki and let me know in your reviews! Pleaz Pleaz! I want to know! Love you all and good night! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22 First Family Outing!

**Hey there again! Krisluv here with another chapter! Let me sum things up: This is the same day when Ushio had her baby! I know it's confusing but I promise this is the last plot twist to this story. Anyway, this is when Kazuya goes out with his father and soon to be step mom! Enjoie! Heh heh! X,D**

Kazuya yawned in the back seat as the car drove on. He've never done a family thing before and he was pretty excited. Ashton sat beside him, huge head sticking out the window with his tongue flapping through the wind. To Kazuya's misfortune, some drool managed to ease out the dog's mouth and flew in his face. " Ew! " he said rubbing his face in disgust. " Mo-Mo! Tell Ashy to keep his trap shut! " he whined. Moe looked in the back seat and smiled lightly at the young one. " Pwease! " he said with a cute pout. Moe giggled and looked at the dog. " Ashy, down boy " she said. The dog tilted his head at the woman and sat down. Kazuya pulled him into a huge and the dog licked him in response.

" Daddy, " he said softly, " Which park are we going to? " " It's a surprise " Kakuzu said looking at the rear view mirror. " I hate surprises! " Kazuya whined. " Can you tell me now? " " Then it would not be a surprise " Moe said. " Give a hint? " Kazuya asked. " Surprise " Kakuzu said with a slight smile. " Aw! " Kazuya said sitting back and pouting arms crossed over his chest. Ashton did not think twice when he licked the young boy.

(I know I did not mention this but it was Kazuya's B-day!) Looking out the window, Kazuya was wondering what the surprise was. Was it his very own theme park were he didn't have to wait in lines? Was it the world's biggest cotton candy ball? He will never know. Well until they drove up in a parking lot at a zoo. Ashton had his butt in his face as he wagged his tail. " I thought you said we was going on a picnic! " Kazuya said practically bouncing in his seat. " We are " Moe said. " After we leave here! " " And we're not alone either " Kakuzu said stepping out of the car. Kazuya was a little confused at first stepping out of the car with Ashton on his heels.

His face lightened up as he saw two familiar faces plus two more. " Mr. Hidan! Hamaru! " he said running towards them. " Hiya ZuZu! " Hamaru greeted. Kazuya stopped in front of him with his brow arched. " What's a ZuZu? " he asked. " I don't know " Hamaru shrugged. " I guess it's my new nickname for you. " " Heh, kinda like the way I call shithead over here 'Kuzu, right Kakuzu? " Hidan elbowed his friend. " I see your stupidity has not change asshole " Kakuzu said. Tokenie rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Moe. " My name is Tokenie. This is Hana, that's Hamaru and that dumb bimbo is my husband Hidan " Tokenie said with a smile. " Hey! You didn't say all that shit in the bed last night! " Hidan barked. " Shut the hell up stupid! There are kids around! " Tokenie said with a blush. " Tch, what ever bitch " Hidan said under his breath. Moe backed away towards Kakuzu and asked, " Do they do this all the time? " Kakuzu huffed a laugh then said, " You think this was bad. You should have been there when we all was in high school. In almost every sentence the cursed. They even insulted each other but me and everyone else knew they was meant to be. I guess they toned that habit down when Hamaru turned three. "

Lucky for the grown-ups, Hamaru and Kazuya was kneeled down in front of the baby's stroller and was playing with her. " She's so cute " Kazuya said with a smile. " Oi! Oi! Keep your eyes off her! " Hamaru said. " She's one of a kind. " Kazuya looked at the boy and smiled. The smile soon left as soon as he thought of a question. " Where does babies come from? " he finally put his thoughts in words. " Donno " Hamaru shrugged. " I asked my mommy one time and all she did was run out the house. " Kazuya laughed and Hamaru joined in.

" Alright fuckers! Let's go! " Hidan called over the two kids. " I'll race you " Hamaru said with a smirk. " Otay! " Kazuya said with a huge smile. The two boys took off and Kazuya won. " Hey that wasn't fair! " Hamaru said stomping his foot on the ground. Kazuya shrugged and grasped his father's hand and Hamaru did the same.

*A few minutes and seven tickets later*

" Look at that thing! " Hamaru said pointing at an animal with a long neck while sitting on his father's neck. Kazuya was amazed and asked, " What is that daddy? " " It's a giraffe " Kakuzu answered adjusting his son that also sat on his shoulders. (Where are Tokenie and Moe? Went to look at other animals while leaving the boys to spend time with each other.)

" That thing look like this girl in my class! " Kazuya said laughing with Hamaru joining him. Hidan and Kakuzu could not resist. " Why is it chewing like that? " Hamaru asked. " Like what? " Kazuya asked looking over at his new friend. " Like this " Hamaru said imitating the animal. Kazuya laughed so hard that he snorted. " Damn he looks like you a lot " Kakuzu said looking at Hidan. " I would hope so, the fucker is mine " Hidan replied. " Oi! Who are you calling a fucker? " Hamaru asked pulling his father's head up so he could look him in the eyes. People looked at the boy in shock (You would expect for Hidan's kids to have bad mouths too). Hidan breathed a laugh and replied, " Thata boy! Sticking up for yourself. Jashin is proud. " " Who is Jashin? " Kazuya asked. Kakuzu sighed then said, " A word you should never say. " Hidan glared then said, " And what's wrong with my God's name? " " First of all, you say it way to much. Secondly, you repeat it like you're having sex. " " What's that? " Kazuya asked still confused about the conversation. " You'll learn when you're older " Kakuzu stated walking to the next caged animal.

*Later*

The two boys played while the women was talking and the two men laid on their backs looking at the sky. To Hidan, Kakuzu was eerily quiet. He nudged him and asked, " What's wrong man? " Kakuzu was quiet for a moment then said, " He have to go back tomorrow. " " Why? " Hidan asked. " Because when I was in court trying to fight for custody, when I lost, the judge told me that Kazuya was only allowed to stay with me for no more than three days. " Hidan stared then said, " Man that sucks. It should not be too much of a problem, Umeko's there is she? " Kakuzu let out a sad sigh then said, " Clearly, you don't watch the news. Umeko's dead, there's no one left but that stupid ass boyfriend of hers. " Hidan was now shocked. He looked at the grass and played with it between his fingers. " I'm sorry man " Hidan said low with guilt in his voice. Kakuzu sat up and looked at the silver headed man. " Hidan, " he said. " I hope you can help me win this time. His life is at stack and I can't bare to almost loss him again. " It was Hidan's turn to sit up now. " Don't worry " he said. " We'll win this fucking thing and put that asshole in the loony home. Besides, Kazuya's a strong kid. " They both looked at the boy who was running away from his friend with the sunset hitting them both perfectly. Kakuzu smiled a little and said, " You're right. Deidara said he recovered fast. According to him, Kazuya could have died the night they found him. "

By the time Hidan could reply, both boys jumped into their laps. " Daddy I'm sleepy " Hamaru whined laying his head on his father's chest. " Looks like it's time to go " Tokenie said with Hana in her arms. " School is tomorrow you know. " Hidan nodded and stood up with his little boy in his arms. Kakuzu followed with Kazuya in his and stretched arms a little. Moe soon joined the group passing out good-byes. " See ya later asshole " Hidan said. " We'll work on the case soon. " " Thanks Hidan " Kakuzu said waving good-bye.

Ashton walked towards them and yawned. As soon as the party left, Kakuzu and Moe walked to the car. After Kakuzu gracefully place Kazuya in the back and strapped on his seatbelt, he went to the driver's side and got in. Starting up the car, Moe sighed and Kakuzu looked at her. " What's wrong? " he asked. Moe hesitated then said, " I have to tell you something. " " Yeah? " Kakuzu asked. Moe gripped her dress that was close to her thighs and bit her bottom lip. " Kakuzu, " she said. " I'm pregnant. "

**Yeah! I'm D-O-N-E Done and happy. Well…. Did ya like it. I thought the ending was… Eh okay. The next chapter will be Kazuya going back to school! Yay! Oh, and a new kid is gonna be there! Not to mention the tragic part is coming back on. Opps! *No spoilers!* You're gonna have to read! Luv you all! R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Old Ways I Guess

**More is here! I just wrote this chapter and hope you! Yes you! Like…. No **_LOVE_** IT. This time I will try to let all the children of the akatsuki meet! Let's see if that'll work out! Rrrrrreeeeevvvviiiiieeeewwwww!**

Kakuzu froze in his place. (Don't worry, he's still driving people!) Moe looked at him worriedly as if ready for a bad reaction. Kakuzu smiled lightly and placed his hand on her thigh to sooth her. Moe was a bit confused at first only to find herself smiling back. " Why are you so tense? " he asked in a quiet voice trying not to wake his sleeping son. " I don't know, " she said gripping her dress again, " Just was a little… nervous is all. " " There's no need to be " he said bringing the car to a halt in their driveway. " I know " Moe said. " This is my first child to and… what would I say to Kazuya? " " I'm 100% sure he won't like it. He's so used to being the only child, he might not be to happy about it. "

Moe looked back at the sleeping child and smiled. But then it fell as she thought of something. " So he's going back to that monster? " she asked. " I know. I hate it too. If only time would go by much slower " he stated. He huffed placing his hands on the steering wheel. As he was about to step out of the car, Moe grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling him back. " What's wrong? " Kakuzu asked in concern. " I-I just want to know why Kazuya doesn't like me all that well " she said with her head hanging low. " It's not you " Kakuzu said pulling her head up. " It's the fact that he can not trust anyone. You see, after his mother and I got a divorce, Umeko turned to drugs as the reliever. All the men she have dated had something to do with the drugs. So every time they get high they… " Kakuzu paused as he felt tears forming in the back of his eyelids. " … They would beat him up or lay threats on him. One time, one of her boyfriends raped him at the age four. " Moe placed her hand over her mouth as tears flowed down. " B-But that was only a year ago " she sobbed looking back at the little person. " Yeah, I know " Kakuzu said wiping his face dry. " And from what he told me, his stepfather now was the one who killed her. " " Kakuzu " Moe said. " Why not let him stay here? We need to protect him! " " Don't you think I'm trying to do that! " he snapped putting Moe in silence. " I love him with all my heart! If Hidan doesn't pull this case off, I could lose him forever! Not to mention that dumb ass psycho might try to kill him! " " Don't say such things! " Moe snapped back. " I know that I've only known him for a few days but I feel like he's my son too. " Kakuzu blew a started to crawl out of the car.

He opened the back and picked up his son. " I'm sorry " he said to Moe giving her a light kiss. They went in the house with Ashton right behind them. Kakuzu walked up the narrow stairs and walked down the dark hall. Opening the door to his son's room, Kakuzu pulled out some clothes from Kazuya's drawer and slid them gracefully over his son's body. (Note: Yes he took off the child's clothes!) He slid him under the covers and planted a kiss on his forehead. " I love you " he whispered. " Daddy'll see you later. I have to wake up early to leave for a business trip. "

Kissing him one last time, Kakuzu left the room closing the door slightly. That night he did not sleep that well because of the thoughts of his son going back to such a horrible place.

*The next morning!*

Kazuya ran downstairs with backpack secure on his back and fully dressed. He wore a white shirt with a cross designed in black on the front, Black cargo shorts and black and white high tops. He grabbed an apple and sat down on his high chair. (He was a short kid! Kawii!) " MoMo " he said softly. " What's for breakfast? " " Pancakes and eggs " she said with a smile flipping the last on a plate. As she turned around she almost dropped the plate. She squealed like a fan girl (Again). " Kazuya! You. Are. So. Cute! " she shouted running to him. She gripped him almost crushing him. " Let go! " he said pushing her back. " Sorry, " she said, " Could not resist. " Kazuya rolled his eyes and poked at the pancakes. " Are they good? " he asked in his baby voice. " Of coarse they are! " Moe exclaimed. " I donno " Kazuya said poking it again. " They look kind of dry. " " What do you mean? " Moe asked taking off her apron. " I want you to try it first " Kazuya said pushing the plate towards her. " Why? " she asked almost heart broken. " Because, " he said, " It's only because something might be wrong with it. If you try first then you'll die before me and I'll still be here! " " Why would you want me to die? " Moe said holding her fingers to her lips. " I didn't say that! " Kazuya said slamming his little fist on the table. " I want to see if it's yucky! " Moe sighed at her lost. She picked at the food and flashed her eyes at the awaiting boy. " Well? " he asked. " I'm waiting. " Moe inhaled and ate the food. " Oh my gosh! " She said spitting it out. Kazuya laughed so hard he almost fell out his seat. Moe couldn't help but laugh to. " You think it's funny huh? " she asked. Kazuya nodded in enthusiasm and continued to laugh. " well we'll see about that! " she said scooping the laughing child up. She swung him around and tickled him. This continued until she looked at the clock. " Oh my! " she said. " Time to go to school. " Kazuya stopped laughing and asked to be put down. He ran over to get his coat and ran out the door. ' I'm gonna miss him ' Moe said to herself. She hopped in the car and made sure he was strapped in. As soon as that was clear, they speed off to school.

*At the school*

" Bye MoMo! " Kazuya said waving at the departing car. He turned around to see the school as lively as ever. Kids and their friends chased each other across the yard. And groups was talking in certain sections of the yard. He scanned his eyes all over only to let them rest upon a boy with blue hair and a small emo. He smiled and ran to them. " Keita! Renji! " he shouted. On his way over, he tripped on a rock and fell on his face. " Kazuya! " Keita shouted running over to him. As Kazuya pulled himself up Keita asked " Are you okay? " " You're such a klutz " Renji said with a small smile hands in his pockets. " Sorry " Kazuya said in a small voiced tone. " Sorry for what? Everyone is a klutz! " Keita said. " If only my daddy's new wife was. I wish she would fall down the stairs. " " Kei-chan " Renji said shooting him warning glares. " What? Not my fault the lady's a gold digger " he said side ways. Renji shook his head in disappointment and looked back at his younger friend. " You've been gone for awhile, what happened? " Renji asked. " Don't want to talk about it " Kazuya said dusting his clothes off. " Stop prying Uchiha! " an familiar voice said behind the crew. " Hiya Doran! " Keita said over enthusiastically. " What are you doing here stupid? " Renji asked. " We go to school here to ya know! " Doran snapped sticking his tongue out. " Tch. What ever " Renji said rolling his eyes. Eita hid behind her brother as she saw Keita, her crush. " Hi Eita! " the energetic boy said. " K-Kei-Chan " she stammered on her words. Kazuya watched as Renji and Doran started a death glare battle.

" What time does school start? " Kazuya asked breaking the silence. " I think in five minutes. Why? " Doran said. " Otay, see you later! " Kazuya said running of. " What's his problem? " Doran asked. " The same answer I want to know about you " Renji mummer making both Keita and Eita laugh.

The inside of the school was empty being that everyone was outside. Kazuya wondered the halls looking for his classroom. He sighed and heard some footsteps walking close behind. " ZuZu! " Hamaru called. Kazuya turned only to be tackled by the shorter boy. " Hi Hamaru " he said sadly. " Are you okay? " the silver headed boy asked standing up. " Uh Huh. I'm fin " Kazuya answered quietly. " Oh… Okay! " Hamaru said running off. " Hamaru! Wait for me! " Kazuya shouted as the bell rang. All of the small children filed in making a lot of noise. Kazuya knew he had to go to class so he followed behind a couple of kids from his class.

As they settled in, a woman that looked like she was at the age of fifty walked in. All the kids were shocked being that the were so use to Ushio walking in instead. The old lady smiled at the awaiting faces for the news of what happened to their teacher. " Don't worry " the woman said. " Mrs. Uchiha had just given birth and won't be back for the rest of the week. " All the kids were relieved. They thought something bad happened to their favorite teacher. " Oh and before I forget " the woman carried on. " We have a new student today. " A boy with orange shaggy hair stepped from behind her blushing. His eyes looked pale purple and had a piercing on both of his ears. " Why won't you introduce yourself? " the teacher asked. The small weak looking boy looked as if he wanted to pass out. " M-My name is J-Jake " he said hiding back behind her leg. " What's wrong with this kid? " Hamaru whispered. " Shut up stupid " Kazuya said back. " Come on now Jake, don't be shy " the teacher Mrs. Black said.

The timid boy peeked from behind her leg once more and glanced at the twenty students that sat there and watched him. " Sweet heart, why won't you sit over there with those three nice kids? " Mrs. Black stated. Jake's pale colored eyes looked over at Kazuya, Hamaru, and Doran. The three… well two waved while Hamaru flipped him off. " Young man, be nice " Mrs. Black said rubbing her temples. " Go on " she motioned the small boy. Jake dragged over to the blue table where the others sat. Kazuya smiled and waved while Doran patted the seat next to him. Hamaru rolled his eyes and grumbled curse words under his breath. " Hi " Doran said. " My name is Doran, un. " (Note: He does not say "Un" or "Hm" a lot like his father. Only sometimes.) " And I'm Kazuya " Kazuya said still smiling. Both of the boys looked at the foaming Hamaru. Doran cleared his throat and Kazuya nudged him. " And, I'm Hamaru " the boy said under his breath. Jake wave faulty and looked at the front of the classroom.

" Okay little ones " Mrs. Black clapped her hands in glee. " Today is when we must prepare for parent child picnic! " Doran was excited and Hamaru sat up straighter. Jake was confused and Kazuya was uneasy. " I will let you work with the ones at your tables. I will pass out some crayons, markers, paint and posters so we may make the welcome banners! " she said. " The kindergarten classes was chosen to make them this year. " " This is gonna be awesome! " Doran said jumping in his seat. " Calm down lady, don't get any dirt up your skirt " Hamaru said with a smile. " I can't help it, hm! " Doran said clapping his hands. " Art is a bang! " " Who the hell told you that shit? " Hamaru asked. Jake's eyes grew in surprise. He've never heard anyone swear before. " My daddy " Doran said rolling his eyes. " He said it's fleeting but Uncle Sasori said it's eternal. I take the side of my daddy though, un! " " Weird " Hamaru stated.

The teacher passed out the supplies and gave them instructions. The boys started quickly passing out the things the claimed what they'll do. " I want the paint! " Doran said. " Don't you think we need to let Jake pick first? " Kazuya suggested. " Oh yeah, here ya go Jake " Doran said. " Thank you Doran " he said politely. " You talk funny " Hamaru said poking him. " Don't touch me! " the boy exclaimed. " What ever kid " Hamaru rolled his eyes. " Stop acting like that! " Kazuya snapped slapping the back of the boy's head. " Fin " Hamaru grumbled. Doran laughed at the actions not noticing a small red head girl. " Um " she said shyly. All of the boy's eyes glared at her leaving her to blush.

" I-I'm just wondering… I-If I could borrow some of your paint " she said meekly. Kazuya smiled at her only for it to fade when he saw light bruises on her lanky arms. " Sure, hm " Doran said with a huge smile. The girl who name is Jada (Sasori's child) smiled back grabbing the containers and ran off. Kazuya still looked at her with a disapproved look. Frowning his brow at the thought of the girl falling in the same situation as himself.

" Hey ass! " Hamarru said nudging him out of thought. " Why 'ya lookin at that chick for? " he asked. " It's nothing " Kazuya shook his head. Jake looked at Hamaru then at Kazuya as if thinking about something. " What's wrong with you? " Doran asked picking up a marker and scribbling his "Art" onto the blank poster board. Jake jumped at the sound of the blonde's voice and shook his head quickly. " N-Nothing! " he said folding his hands under the blue table. " Tch. Whatever orange head. Oi bastard! Pass me that bright looking thingy " Hamaru said reaching over the timid boy. Kazuya picked up a crayon and scribbled on the poster.

" 1+1=2! " a first grade class said. Keita sighed as he looked down on his paper. Renji, who was sitting in table one, the same table as his friend, looked over at the downed face of his best friend. " What's wrong Kei-Chan? " the little Uchiha asked poking him with the end of his pencil. " Hn " the boy sighed. Renji frowned at the statement. What was that suppose to mean? With a shrug, the Uchiha stared at the front of the classroom to solve more simple 1+1 problems.

" Look! Look! Isn't it awesome? " Hamau shouted jumping in his seat showing his friends his work of art. " What is it? " Kazuya asked squinting his eyes. Hamaru rolled his light brown eyes and said, " It's a puppy, duh! " All of the boys looked trying to figure out the shapes and colors.

The drawings were stick figures with multitudes of different colors and shapes. " That's nothing compared to mines, un! " Doran said smiling hugely. " It looks even worse then his " Jake pointed out. " Who asked you? " Doran snapped. " You only drew a line! " " So? " Jake said smartly. " Dummy. " Kazuya continued his art. Paint was splattered on his clothes as he concentrated. " What'cha got there ZuZu? " Hamaru asked leaning in. " A giraffe! " Kazuya said. " Okay! " Hamaru imitated the enthusiasm.

Jada looked over at the overly loud table full of boys. Her eyes were trained on the blond boy who was laughing at the silver headed boy. " Jada! " a girl with black skin that had green hair and yellow eyes said. " Stop staring at those dummies and focus! " " S-Sister, please, stop being so mean " a shy pure white skinned girl that also had green hair that stopped in the middle of her back said. " I'm sorry " Jada said to the twin girls. " It's just- " " Jada, they are a bunch of dumb doodie head boys! If they see you looking at them, they might come over here and bother us! " Rose (The black skinned girl) huffed. " S-Sister! " Lilly (The white skinned girl) said softly. " That's not nice! " Jada laughed at the twins as they argued amongst each other. " It's okay, let's get back to work " Jada suggested.

*An Hour Later*

The bell rang and all the little ones poured out and headed to the lunchroom. Hamaru, Kazuya, Doran, and Jake walked to the line that was fairly long. " I wished my mom packed a lunch " Hamaru sighed. " You can share with me " Kazuya said with a smile. " Really! " Hamaru shouted with glee. " Hamaru, get you're own food, un " Doran said moving up with the line. " He offered " Hamaru whined. " Are you gonna go sit? " Jake asked hiding behind Doran. " Yeah, come on Hamaru! " Kazuya said dragging his friend.

Keita and Renji sat at the table they usually sat at and watched as two new comers came to join them. " Hi Kei-Chan " Kazuya said softly sitting down pulling Hamaru with him. " Hn " Keita said in response. " What's his problem? " five year old Hamaru asked. " He have been like this all day " Renji shrugged eating his animal crackers. His red eyes scanned the playground as they focused on an orange headed boy. He breathed a laugh. " Who's that kid following Blondie? " the emo said. " That is Jake " Kazuya said. " Why does it seem like I've seen him before? " Renji asked. " Hn " Keita answered. " You're bumming me out! " Hamaru said throwing a fry at the upset boy. " It's nothing " Keita sighed picking the fry out of his mowhawk and looked at the friends. " It's just… My stepmother convinced my daddy that I should move to Hawii with them. " The table grew quiet.

Renji stared, Hamaru dropped his head and Kazuya felt his chest tightened. Renji felt water in his eyes. " H-How long? " he asked wiping his face. " For years " Keita answered lowly.

Doran and Jake soon walked up as the table grew quiet. " What's going on? " he asked. " Keita's leaving " Hamaru said sadly. " What? " the blond said flopping in the chair. " I'm sorry Renji " Keita said. " Kei-Chan " he said sadly and slid away from the table. " Poor Uchiha " Kazuya said. " I hope he feels better. "

School let out and the kids roam free. All except for Kazuya was gone. The little boy sighed as he prepared himself for what's to come. No doubt, Isamu will half way kill him for running away right after he killed a man and his mother. His body tensed at the thought. He was done for.

A black car pulled up and Kazuya wanted to run. Out came a man, drunken and angry looking. " Bring your ass! " he snapped snatching the boy by the hair and gripping his hair tightly. It's all over. He was done for. The man threw him in the backseat making sure he slammed his head on the way.

Black out….


	24. Chapter 24 Keita's Sleep Over!

**Don't worry. I'll get back to Kazuya in the next chapter. This is focusing on the sleep over. Things would be strange though. Read it and see! Oh, and on one of the chapters I messed up and said it was a Friday. It was actually a Sunday. Sorry, my computer changes things when I type and not paying attention . Anyway, I will edit it to change the Friday into Sunday. Hope u understand ! Love those who reviewed! Even the ones who did not! Enjoy the party!**

" Minoru " Keita said. " Yes? " she answered not looking at him. Keita stood at the doorway of a fairly large kitchen looking down at his feet. " What day am I leaving? " he asked sadly. Minoru paused and wiped her hands on her ragged jeans. " Next week. Why? " she asked. Keita froze in his spot. Hot tears spilled as he ran to huge his "Mother's" leg. " Kei-Chan! " she said in utter surprise. He gripped tighter as she placed her hands on the back of his head. " What's wrong? " she asked. " I don't wanna go! " he shouted. " I don't wanna leave Renji behind! " " I know " Minoru said. " But this is a good thing. " " No it's not! " he snapped looking in her eyes. " Ren-Chan is my friend! And I made new friends and I don't wanna stay with that evil lady! " " Arre you overreacting? " Minoru asked. " I don't even know what that meaaaaannns! " Keita said slamming his head back in her thigh sobbing harder. " Did I offend you by using a word you don't know? " she asked. " Oh, I know what overreacting means! " he said dramatically. " I'm in first grade! Not to mention I hang out with a Uchiha! " ' Seven years old and already acting like a drama queen ' Minoru said to herself.

Keita wiped his face and looked up again. " I hope Renji is not mad at me " he said sadly. Minoru was about to reply when the doorbell rang. " Looks like we're about to find out " she said with a smile. Both, Keita and Minoru walked to the door to meet their first guest. " Good evening " a man with long black hair and Uchiha eyes said. " Hi Madara " Minoru said. " Looks like you have a hand full. " " Sorry about that " he said rubbing the back of his head. " I should have called first before throwing extra on you. " " No problem " Minoru said with a warm smile. " I always love even more children. "

Madara sighed in relief and shooed the boys on. " Ash, Tamoya, Renji, please behave " he said. " Don't worry Madara, they always act their best " Minoru assured. Madara nodded and waved his goodbye to the little ones.

When the doors closed, Minoru turned to face the boys. " I'll get snacks " she said. " You boys already know what to do. Make yourselves at home. " She left the foyer and went to the kitchen. " Alright! Party time baby! " Ash shouted. " Shut up dumb ass! " Tamoya barked.

Keita and Renji stood there as the brothers fought. They have not spoken to each other after school let out earlier. " Um… Want to play a game? " Keita asked the Uchiha. " Yeah " he answered dryly. Keita was upset. This was not gonna be a good sleep over.

The boys went up the stairs and went in Keita's room. " Cool! You still have the water bed! " Ash said running to the bed flopping on it. " This is so cool! " " Better enjoy while it's still here " Renji mummer under his breath. Keita sighed and joined the others on the bed. Might as well make this a fun night right?

AS Keita and Renji joined the others, the bell rang again. Ash sighed and sat upright on the bed. " If we had more people, we could play hide and seek! " he suggested. " Yeah! There's a lot of hiding places in this house! " Keita replied happily. Renji smiled a little at his friends reaction. The bedroom door opened and in came Jake and Doran. " What's up blondie? " Tamoya said with a smirk. " Did ya hear? No girls allowed. " Doran foamed and clutched his fists. " Run that by me again Uchiha! " he snapped. " All you Damned Uchihas are the same! " Jake looked and backed away from the heated blond. He looked at Keita and smiled, handing him his present. " Happy birthday " he said shyly blushing slightly. " Thanks Jake! " Keita said shaking the package. He wondered what was in it.

" I've got something for you too, but I have to give it to you tomorrow though " Doran said scratching his eye. " Stupid brat " Ash whispered to his cosines. Renji stood with a blank face while Tamoya snickered.

The boys sat and talked almost an hour ready for the real fun to began. An hour later, Hamaru came, followed by Naruto's son Ty. Soon after Sai's son Jordon. All the boys was on Keita's overly huge bed. Tamoya and Ash teased Doran with Jake at his defense. Hamaru, Ty, Jordon, and Keita had a tag team match. Renji… He just sat there watching. For some reason, the feeling of being angry and sad just won't go away. ' Kei-Chan ' he said to himself. ' First my daddy, now you? Does fait hate me? ' " Hey Uchiha! " a loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts followed by a pillow slamming to his face. " Play with us and stop being so… I promised my mom I would not swear anymore so… What's the right word? " Hamaru asked tilting his head. " Uh, boring? " Jordon suggested. " Yeah! What that kid said! " Hamaru said jabbing his finger in Jordon's face.

" Hn " Renji said climbing off the bed. The match was uneven since Renji decided to join their little match. Ash jumped in to partner up with his cosine.

From downstairs in that huge home, Minoru could tell that the boys was enjoying themselves. Since Keita was leaving next week and his birthday was today, she thought it would be good for him to have his last fun with his friends. Sure, it was Monday but still, she wanted him to make the best out of every moment. As she wrapped up with making dinner she sighed sadly. Not only she would be alone when he leaves, she has to move out of the home being that Kisame's wife sold the places to a multi billion dollar family. She has to get to her old job and live back in her poor neighborhood. But that was the least of her worries. What she'll truly miss is a certain energetic, now seven year old boy who goes by the name of Keita. She loved him to pieces. She will miss the Christmases they've had. Even the Easters when he invite his friends to an Easter egg hunt.

She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Taking Keita away was like taking her own baby away. She knows that feeling. She had a two year old who was hit by a car and died at the scene. She was very depressed until Keita was born. He was her baby.

She wiped her tears away right when the phone rang. " Hello? " she answered dryly. " Oh, hi Minoru. How are you? " the woman she hates the most answered. " Hi Amber " she said back bitterly. " Oh, and I'm fin. " " I was just calling to see if Keita started to packing his things " Amber stated. " Come to find out that we have to come get him earlier than expected. The new owners of the home wants to move in by Thursday. " " Thursday! " Minoru said. " Can't they hold off until next week? I'm still waiting for the owner of the bakery to call me so I'll know if I got the job! " She heard Amber sighed in frustration. " Look, " she said, " That's not my problem. It's your fault for dropping your lie to free load off of others. " " What! " Minoru snapped. " Don't start with me on this bull crap! You're not taking my son away from me! " " Heh! " Amber laughed. " Your son? I've never recommended that you and Kisame had a child together. " Minoru felt rage build up inside of her and she just blew up. " Look you slut! It's none of your business! Keita is like a son to me whether he's my birth child or not! His mother left him to me and no other woman to watch! You don't even care about him! " Amber laughed harder. " You're right. I don't. In fact I really didn't want him to move in with us. Kisame wanted him to come so I could not say no. I really don't care if he stayed down there with you and his life rotted in the poor life. " Minoru slammed the phone and walked away.

Unaware, she ran into Renji who was sitting with tears in his eyes hugging the railing. " I-I don't want Keita to leave " he said quietly. Minoru kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin slightly so that she could look him in the eyes. " It's okay Renji " she said stroking his cheek. " Keita has to be with his father. You understand, don't you? " Renji shook his head slightly and sniffed softly. " I know. I'm just gonna miss him. My daddy is going to America in a month and I'm gonna be lonely " he slightly whispered. Minoru brushed his hair back and kissed him on the forehead. " Go back upstairs and have fun. I'll bring the food up. " Renji smiled widely and ran up the steps. Minoru breathed a laugh and walked back to the kitchen.

When Renji walked in the room, all the others was sitting around the big screened T.V that was on the wide wall. They were cheering and playing a video game. Keita was hanging upside down on his bed with controllers between his hands. Renji walked to his side and poked him in the ribs. " Keita, I want to talk " he said quietly. " Tay, hold on, I'm in the lead " he replied. " No, now! " Renji snapped snatching the boy by his hair and walking off with him screeching. " What's their problem? " Hamaru asked. Doran shrugged and continued to play the game.

" Am I in trouble? " Keita whined. Renji sighed and folded his arms across his chest. " No " he answered. " I just want to say… " Tears came out of his eyes as he ran to huge his friend. Keita was confused. This was his first time seeing the Uchiha cry. " What's wrong? " Keita said stroking his hair. " I-I h-heard Minoru t-talk to your s-stepmother and she s-said that your leaving T-Thursday! " Renji stammered out. Keita froze. Time froze. He gripped the shorter boy tightly as if a black hole was about to rip them apart. Keita also felt tears seeping and held them back. " I don't want to go " he said and hugged the boy even tighter. The friendship they had was unbreakable. As Keita put it, He and Renji had been friends every since they've been in their mother's stomachs. Renji pulled away and wiped his face. " Just don't forget about me " he said softly. " I don't think that's optional " Keita said with a light hearted grin.

After their moment, Minoru brought in the food and the boys was happy. All sitting on the floor, Hamaru was the first to break the blissful silence. " We have to prank the first one who falls asleep! " he said happily. " Good idea, hm " Doran said. " I hope an Uchiha goes to sleep first! " " Not my Renji! " Keita said pulling the Uchiha into a death grip. " Fin " Doran huffed blowing his bangs out of his face.

Hours passed and the boys had to go to bed for school in the morning. Renji slid in bed with his friend and turn towards him. " Kei-Chan " he said. " Hm? " he huffed tiredly. " I'm just wondering… when you go up there, are you gonna find a new best friend? " Keita breathed a laugh and turned to his counterpart. " No " he said. " You're my only best friend. " Renji smiled in triumph and closed his eyes. " Thanks, Kei-Chan " he slurred before silently falling to sleep. His friend… Keita is leaving longer than he think he would.

**Done! Finally! My hands hurt and I'm tired. If this chapter sucked I'm sorry!:( My sister is babysitting and I can't really concentrate with all the excitement. More chapters are coming up! I love all of my readers! LOL! XD**


	25. Chapter 25 Sasori the Dog

**Here it is! Chapter 25! After this, a few more of the young child chapters before we get into the teenage chapters. That one will be a blast! Enjoy and review!**

It was five in the afternoon when Chiyo went to pick up Sasori. With a sigh of relief, the red head stood up stretching his back and walked to the front desk of the police department. Chiyo walked in to be greeted by Kim and the others and went to sigh her grandson out. After that, the two departed walking to an awaiting car.

The ride was quiet for the most part until Chiyo broke the silence. " So, tell me how all of this started " she said. Sasori looked at her and sighed. " Can we talk about this later? I have to go to Dei's house " he said simply. Chiyo shrugged as her face fell into minor depression. " We have to talk sooner or later " she stated stopping at a red light. " Tch " Sasori said as the light changed, allowing them to go into traffic. " Drop the attitude Sasori " Chiyo said firmly. " Let's not forget that I'm the one who always get you out of trouble. " " Yeah, I know " Sasori said turning his head slightly.

" I want to know about the other girl you had previously gotten pregnant " Chiyo stated. " Can't. To uncomfortable " he said. " Plus, Deidara knows nothing about it. " " Wait, you mean you dated Deidara's wife? " the old woman said shocked. " Yeah. She's the one " Sasori said huffing a laugh. Chiyo stood quiet for a moment. " Oh Sasori " she finally said. " I know. Fin, I'll tell you " he said leaning back in memory.

*Flash-Back*

_Ring!_

_The school bell rang as all the high schoolers filed in the building. A certain red head sighed at the horrible sound of the beginning of school. " Hey Sasori! " called a blonde teen with long hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. " Are you coming, un? " " I'm coming! " he snapped. " Geez, calm down. " He pushed himself off the wall as he walked towards his friend. " What's your problem, hm? " Deidara asked walking side by side with his friend. " It's nothing Dei " Sasori stated. " I just did not get enough sleep last night. "_

_The blonde observed his friend a little and approached his locker. " Maybe you should rest more " he stated opening his locker grabbing his books. " Yeah " Sasori said doing the same. " I stayed up half the night doing my stupid math homework. " " Heh, no kidding, un " Deidara agreed._

_The two walked to their classes. Sasori had Spanish while Deidara had Economics. ' I hate this ' Sasori said to himself. ' Who ever created school, I'll personally awake them from the dead and kick their ass. '_

" _Good morning students " a man with black hair said. " Sorry I was late. Had problems at home. Alright, hope you all did your homework at home last night cause their due today. " The class groaned and pulled out their backpacks. " Damn it! " Sasori cursed. " I left mines. " " Hey ass, want to copy off of mines? " Hidan whispered. " Hell no! You and I both know you suck at Spanish! " Sasori said with a laugh. " Tch. What ever ass hole " Hidan said. " Suit yourself then. " " You can copy mines " a beautiful blonde girl with green eyes said. " Thanks Talsa, you're the best " Sasori said with a charming smile. " You can stop with the pretty boy act hon, it doesn't work on me " she said with a small smile. " Oh really? " he asked. " How about this? " He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. " Mh, still no " she said against his lips with a smile. " Hey you two! No making out! Try it later " the teacher joked with the class laughing afterwards. " Yeah Mr. Cash, we need to find you a chick to make out with! " a boy from the back of the room shouted. The class laughed even louder at the joke. " Ha ha! Very funny Kisame. Today after class, why don't you stay behind and mop your drool? " the teacher joked back. Again, the class was blown away. " Good one Mr. Cash! " Kisame said back. " Don't you mean Mr. Ass! " Hidan said. Yet again, the class roared with laughter. " O-Okay people enough with the jokes " Mr. Cash said after recovering from his laughter. " Now let's get started! "_

_Everyone pulled out their note books and pencils. Sasori on the other hand was writing a note to his sweet heart Talsa. " Hey, babe " he whispered giving the note to her. " Huh? Oh, thanks " she said with a smile. She opened it and it read: ' Meet me after school. I have a present for you. ' She arched a brow and looked at him. He was facing the front of the class as he watched and listened to the teacher. " Hey " she tapped him giving him the note back. He opened it and it read: ' Okay. But what is the present? ' He breathed a laugh and looked at her. She stared back and he placed his finger on his lips. " I'm not telling " he said with a toothy grin. " I hate you " she laughed throwing the paper at him. " I love you too babe " he said smoothly._

_*After School*_

" _So, what is it? " Talsa asked as Sasori parked his car in the middle of a park way. " You'll see " he said. " Now close your eyes. " Talsa did as she was told. Sasori slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box. " Okay open them " he said in a low voice._

_Talsa gasped at the sight. A carrot diamond with a gold chain was dangling between his fingers. " Oh my God! Sasori! It's beautiful! " she squeaked. " I saved my work money to get this " he said._

" _Sasori you didn't have to- " she was silenced by her lips pressed against his. " No problem…. Brat " he said. " You only call Deidara a brat! " she snapped. " Okay, then super brat " Sasori joked. " Tch. Shut up! " Talsa laughed shoving him playfully._

" _Mind if I put it on? " he asked smoothly. She nodded her head as she pulled her hair up so he can have access. As he leaned in, she could smell Axe body spray on him. " Mh " she whimpered, pressing her body closer so she could smell better. " What's wrong? " he asked pulling back looking her in the eyes. " Nothing… it's just, you smell good " she blushed. " Oh " he laughed. He pulled himself back on her and she blushed harder. When he was done, he trailed little kisses on her neck. " S-Sasori " she said breathing heavily. " I-I " " It's fin, I'll wait " he said against her neck. " N-No, it's not that " she said. " I-I'm ready. "_

_He pulled back away from her and placed his lips on her soft ones. " I thought so " he whispered. They kissed butterfly kisses on each others necks. Sasori slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her inner thigh. " Mhn " she moaned as she opened her legs slightly. Sasori could not wait any longer. He pulled her to the back and they never disconnected. Clothes were shed and the car was heated up. Gasps of pleasure was heard. The very day Sasori was no longer a virgin. And so we thought._

_*A few hours later*_

" _Sasori " " Hm? " " I love you " " I love you too. " Talsa sat up with her hand on his bare chest looking up at him. " I'm serious " she said. " Not because we just had sex, but because I know you're the one for me. " " I know " he answered. " I know it's stronger than the stage of sex. I love you either way. " She blushed as red as his hair. " So, you really do love me? " she asked. " All the way babe " he said coolly. " All the way. "_

_*End of flash-back*_

" I'm sorry Chiyo " Sasori said sadly. " It's fin " she answered. " You were only a foolish teen then, no harm done. " " But I ended up having a baby I didn't want " he sighed. " Well, with Jessie. Deidara is lucky. The brat. " Chiyo laughed at his sudden change of attitude. " Is that all? " she asked. Sasori sighed and stared out the window once more. " No " he said. " Then continue " she pushed on.

_*Flashback (Again)*_

_The next day it was raining. The storm looked as if it would not let up soon so Sasori (As impatient as he is) needed a ride to school now. " I'm taking your car Chiyo! " he called from downstairs. " It's fin! Just be careful! " her husky voice called back. Sasori rolled his eyes. She was so protective. He picked up the keys and tossed them in the air. Catching them, he began walking out of his warm home into the angry winds._

_He shielded himself from little falling twigs or whatever. Who would have school in this kind of weather? He had no clue. After fighting against the winds, he opened the car door and slid inside. With a sigh of relief, he slammed the door closed. He picked up the cell phone and dialed Deidara's number. Waiting for a few minutes, the phone was picked up. " Hello? " said Deidara. " Hey brat. Need a ride? " Sasori asked. " Yeah, un. Are you on your way? " Deidara asked. " Why do you think I'm calling now? " Sasori said rolling his eyes knowing his blonde friend could not see. " Don't get smart, hm! " Deidara snapped. " Yeah whatever. I'm on my way " Sasori said hanging up the phone._

_He huffed a laugh at how easy the blonde could get mad. He started the car and drove off. In five minutes he pulled up at a nice house. Deidara ran to the car with his jacket hood on his head. As he slid in, Sasori laughed. " Shut up, hm! " Deidara said. " You should have pulled up to me, un! " " Oh, shut up brat " Sasori said pulling off. The ride to school was quiet at first until Sasori broke it. " We did it " he said. Deidara looked at him confused. " What are you talking about, hm? " he asked tilting his head. " Talsa and I… we had sex " Sasori said as if it was no problem. " What! When? " Deidara asked shocked. " Yesterday after school " Sasori shrugged. " I told her I loved her. " " But you've said that to all the girls you've cheated on her with, un! " Deidara said. " Yeah, I guess you're right " Sasori said. " So you practically stole her virginity? " Deidara asked. " You could say that " Sasori said. " I can't say I really love her though. I mean, there's other pretty girls and- " " But you lied to her! " Deidara yelled making Sasori wince. " I know you're my best friend but she's my best friend too! All I've been doing is sneaking and lying to her to cover up your ass! " " Shut up brat! You will not tell her this! " Sasori snapped. Deidara sighed in defeat. " Fin " he said. " But if you get caught it's on you, hm " Deidara huffed. " Good boy " Sasori said with a grin of triumph._

_Moments later, the two arrived at school. It was a little early so when they got out they went to the gym. The only people that was there was Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Ushio, Tokenie, and Talsa. The others had not made it yet. " Hey! " Sasori yelled. Talsa snapped her eyes at him and smile. " Hey, good morning " she said walking up to him and giving him a kiss. Deidara huffed and Itachi did not miss it. " What's up with you? " he asked eyes not leaving the book. " I'll tell you later " Deidara said. Itachi then looked up raising a brow. " We can talk now " he said with a sigh snapping the book shut._

_As they walked away, Sasori pulled Talsa on his lap. " How did you sleep last night? " Sasori said leaning her over a bit to smack her butt. " Ow! Stop! " she laughed. " OH, I see. Someone got loose last night " Hidan said with a toothy grin. " Shut up and stay out of other people's business! " Tokenie snapped. " Whatever slut " Hidan said earning a slap on the head. Talsa blushed and moved around on Sasori's lap. " Stop, there's jewels down there " he laughed. " Shut up dummy! " Talsa said with a smile. After five minutes of talking and joking, the bell rang and all the students stood up to walk to their lockers. " Hey Sasori " a dark blue haired girl said in a flirty way. Talsa looked her up and down as she walked away. " Disrespectful " she said. " Just punch her in the mouth and make the other side of her lip swell up like her body " Tokenie said. The three girls was at their lockers pulling their books out. " So, what was Hidan talking about? " Ushio asked. " Just stuff Sasori and I did last night " Talsa shrugged. " Lucky you! It's against my religion " Tokenie said. " It's not bad to wait " Ushio said hugging her books to her chest. " Itachi and I've been going out for four years and we haven't even kissed yet. We're taking things slow. " " Okay, you two are not regular teens " Tokenie laughed with Talsa joining her. " I'll tell you later, gotta get to class " Talsa said with a wave. Before she departed, a rush of sickness hit her. She gagged then ran to the bathroom with Ushio on her heels. (Tokenie left already). " Are you okay? " Ushio asked worriedly. Throwing up in the toilet, Talsa only answered with more puking. " I'll go get the nurse " Ushio said running out of the bathroom. Talsa shook in fear. She was fin earlier so way was she sick all of the sudden? Before her mind came up with an answer she passed out._

_In class, Sasori was trying to get Deidara to talk to him. " Come on man, stop acting like a child " he scoffed to his friend. " Shut up! I'm trying to hear the teacher, un! " Deidara said. " Fin! " Sasori said throwing a balled up piece of paper at him. " Act that way! I don't talk to trash anyway! " After that blow out, the same girl from earlier came up to him. " I was trying to call you last night. What happened? " she whined. " I'm sorry baby, I was busy " Sasori said grabbing her hips. " You have to make up for it " she said with a grin. " In the library during lunch. " " Okay " he said kissing her on the lips. " Cheater, hm " Deidara said. " Shut it brat " Sasori said with the girl in his arms. Deidara wanted to tell Talsa so bad. He loved her enough to spare her feelings. Deidara still did not understand why she went to Sasori and not him. ' Must be because he told her a load of crap ' Deidara said to himself as the teacher walked in. Soon after, Ushio walked in towards Sasori. " You need to come now " she said pulling him away. Deidara watched in interest. Itachi's girlfriend with Sasori? It can't be._

" _Where are we going? " Sasori asked. " To the nurse's office " she answered still dragging him. " Talsa's sick. " " She was fin earlier " Sasori said. They entered the office and walked to the back. They entered the office to see Talsa sitting on the table counter with tears in her eyes. Sasori was worried now. " Oh, Sasori " the nurse said. " Please come in and sit down. " Sasori nodded his head and sat in the chair next to his so called " Girlfriend " . " Yes? " he asked. _

_The nurse sighed and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She breathed in and said, " I'm really disappointed in you two. " Sasori was now confused. " For what? " he asked with a laugh. " Well, " she said, " Talsa here was sick this morning. I've just found out that it was morning sickness and something else. " " What? " Sasori asked scared now. " We've just found out that Talsa's pregnant " the nurse said. _

_Sasori froze. Pregnant? No, this can't be! " S-Sasori, I'm sorry " Talsa sobbed. Sasori felt rage. " You told me you were using birth control! " he snapped. " I was but it's not 100%! " she yelled back. " And what about you? You said you were using protection! " " I was! " he yelled back. " But the thing… broke. " Before Talsa could reply, the moody red head stormed out slamming the door behind him._

_*flashback ended*_

" So, what did you do after you left? " Chiyo asked turning a corner. " I went to find that girl " he said. " I wanted to make myself feel better about the situation. Deidara hated me for it. Not even ten minutes into to the action when Talsa walked in on us. I felt bad when she screamed at me and ran off. Not only me but she yelled at Deidara too. After school, we got into an argument. Hidan and Kakuzu had to hold me back while Madara and Tokenie held her. I've gotten free from there grasp and pushed her down… " Sasori stopped as he choked up. " I told her I hated her and hope she die. Deidara punched me in the face and we fought. He had no idea she was pregnant. After Madara and Hidan pried us apart I walked away and called her a 'B'. Come to find out the next day her and her parents was in a bad car accident. Her parents died but she was injured badly. The baby was killed and she had no idea. When she came back to school, we ignored each other. The others tried their best to make us talk but it did not work. She was depressed. She would bust out crying in the middle of class. I felt bad. I felt stupid. Four months later I hooked her and Deidara up. They were so happy together. He kept her laughing. Something that I could not do at all. The day they've got married I felt happy for them. Even when they had Doran and Eita, I thought of Deidara as a lucky guy. I envied him really. It made me think of the things I could have done to make her happy. " The car came to a stop in front of his apartment. He gave his granny a questioned look. " You should make up with her " she said. " You are a man now. You've been through enough. You have a baby girl that needs you. "

After her speech, Sasori ran out of the car. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door. When it opened, he slammed his body to hers. " Sasori! " Jessie said in surprise. " I'm sorry baby! " he cried. " I promise to make you happy! I'll never curse at you even when I'm mad! I love you and I love Jada! " He cried loudly in her skirt. She lift his head and kissed him lightly on his lips. " We love you too " she said. " Daddy! " a little red head girl said. " Hi babe! " he said scooping her up. " Do you think we should go out somewhere? " he asked the child. " Ice-cream! " she said. " Ice-cream it is! " he said walking in the house closing the door behind him. Chiyo smiled. " Oh Sasori " she said. " You are full of surprises. If only you're parents was here. "


	26. Chapter 26 What Happened?

**Almost done with this prequel! Just a few more after this! Keep an eye out for the sequel " Blossom ". It's when the next generation of akatsuki are funny teens! Review!**

Kazuya ran up the stairs avoiding flying chairs and shoes. Isamu was really angry this time. " Get back here faggot! " the man screamed as he ran after the boy. Kazuya ran in his messed up room closing the door and locking it. He ran to his closet and closed it too hiding underneath the piled up clothes that was in it. He groaned as his injured arm rubbed against a hard cloth that was stained with blood. He pulled up his sleeve to examine the wound. It was not as bad as the one on his hand that he've received the night his mother was killed. He cried as the man continued to scream curse words and insults. ' Daddy ' he thought. ' I want my daddy! '

He froze as he heard the door smash open. The angry drunken man stood there gazing over the room. " Where the hell are you little tard! " he shouted making the younger's ears ring. He dared not make a sound as Isamu searched the room. " I'm gonna find you! " he shouted. " And when I do, heh, you're dead! " Kazuya eyes widened at the statement. Sweat formed on his face as the man got closer to the closet. Before he knew it, it opened and a fist full of his hair was being clutched by the man. " Got you now little shit! " the man laughed pulling him out. Kazuya screamed and kicked his legs out trying to free himself. Isamu laughed and slammed him to the wall. " Listen to yourself! You ARE a fag! " he said slapping him in the face. " Let my go! " Kazuya said before spitting in the man's face. This only made him angrier. " You little shit! " he shouted slapping the boy to the ground hard. He heard something crack which was Kazuya's neck. The boy was beat up and weak. He could not move. His neck was in pain and his muscles ached. " Now get up and take a bath " Isamu command. " You have school tomorrow. " Kazuya laid there not moving. He cried and cried. At the ,moment, he wish he was dead.

He finally picked himself up. His head throbbed and he winced a little. All wobbly, he walked to the bathroom. Running warm water, Kazuya cried. Just turning six and a year older does not make things better. Isamu walked down the stairs and slumped down on the couch. He smiled to himself as he glanced up at the T.V. He was proud that he managed to pull off two murders. " Clueless cops " he said. " Even Itachi Uchiha has not one clue. Hmph, and they call him the greatest detective ever. " He huffed another laugh before taking yet another bottle of hard liquor out of his tiny cooler.

Kazuya slipped in the tub and hissed at the pain. The slightly heated water was to hard to bare with wounds and bruises he had. Relieved of the pain passing, Kazuya exhaled and sat back. He took the bar of soap and ran it across his wet hands. He rubbed the suds in his wet hair and washed it thoroughly. His eyes wonder until they landed upon a familiar spot. Sadness ran through him. The remainder of the blood was stained on the rails. The blood of his mother. He squeezed his eyes shut as more tears spilled down his cheeks. He wanted this to stop. Isamu needs to get locked up. Until a thought came to mind. When he was with his father, he watched C.S.I Miami with Moe one night. He learned that the killers got caught by leaving prints and stuff. He smiled to himself. This plan could not fail.

" Keita! " Minoru called walking in the room. " Renji, Hamaru, Tamoya, Jake, Doran, Ty, Jordon, and Ash! Time to get ready for school! " The boys groaned at their lost of the best sleep ever. Keita sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He let out a little cute yawn and looked over at the sleeping Uchiha. He giggled a little at the sight and poked the side of his face. " Ren-Chan, wake up " he whispered. Renji protested at first then gave in with and annoyed sigh. " I'm up Keita! I'm up " he said in yet again a baby voice. Keita smiled in triumph and pulled the blankets back. " Time to go to school! " he said happily. " Oi. Shut up shark face! " Hamaru shouted. " I hate waking up. " " Heh. Sorry Hamaru " Keita said with a slight smile. " Whatever. Wake up blondie! " Hamaru said throwing a pillow at Doran. " Ahhhh, stop, unnn! " he whined. " Then wake up! " Hamaru snapped. " I don't wanna! " he whined again. " Get up Stupid! " Tamoya said slapping his face.

The blonde snapped up with a slight scream. Everyone laughed at him. " What? " he asked. " Dude, look at your face " Ash giggled. "?" Doran looked at him weirdly. " Shut up Uchiha! " he barked. " Suit yourself " he said still grinning. To Doran's dismay, he fell asleep earlier and Hamaru, Ash, Keita and Ty put make-up on his face. The others just stood to the side and laughed.

Doran huffed in announce and stood up. " What's wrong with you guys? " he asked. " Um, Sempi… look at your face " Jake said. Doran blinked and turned to the mirror on the back of the door. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE, UN! " he shouted. All of the boys busted out laughing. Even the ones who where still asleep joined in. " Shut up, un! " Doran snapped blushing in anger. " Girlfriend, that green eye shadow bring out your eye color " Tamoya said imitating how a woman would do it. All the boys doubled over in laughter. Keita laughed so hard that he fell off the bed landing on Jordan. Renji smiled a little, and Jake patted Doran's shoulder to comfort him.

After awhile, Doran laughed too. All was quiet when Minoru cleared them to take baths and eat breakfast. Breakfast was funny too. Hamaru attempted to start a food fight. Ash wanted to join but was stopped by his brother's death glare. If they were reported of being messy at school, they will never hear the end of their mother's bickering. I mean, Madara wouldn't mind. All he would say is, " Boys are boys. " Renji sighed as he listened to Keita tell the others about the time he got his butt stuck in the toilet. Renji smiled warmly and drifted off in thought. He wondered if the promise Keita made would be kept.

Minoru was in the kitchen packing all of the boys lunches. She could not sleep at all last night. Mostly because she was worried about Keita. She knew what Amber said was true and took it all in heart. " Minoru " a slight whispered voice said. She looked down to see Renji by her side. " Yes Renji? " she asked with a sigh. Renji took a deep breath then said, " If someone makes a promise, are they allowed to keep it? " Minoru placed her hand under her chin as in thought and smiled lightly. " Well, it depends on how the person's heart is. Why? " she asked. " Well, " Renji said pulling up a seat. " Keita and I made a promise that we would be best friends forever and that no one else is allowed to be as close as we are. " " Really? " Minoru asked amused at the boy's polite talking. " I'm pretty sure Keita will stick to his word. " " I hope so " Renji said as Madara pulled up. " Renji! " Tamoya called. " Coming! " he called back. Before he ran off, Minoru grabbed his sleeve and handed him three bags. " Here's your lunches " she said with a smile. Renji smiled back as he ran off to join his cosines.

Ty and Jordon left together as Sakura picked them up ( Note: Ty's mom and Naruto's wife.) After them, Talsa picked up Doran and Jake and after them Hamaru left. Keita helped Minoru clean up the mess and did it in a hurry so he would not be late for school. " Hey Minoru " Keita said. Minoru was washing the dishes so she gave a grunt to let him know that she was listening. " I heard that I was leaving on Thursday. " She paused. She wiped her hands off and smiled a little. " Yeah hon, we have to get started on packing up your things when you get home from school " she answered. " Aw, do I have to? " he whined stomping his foot. Minoru laughed a little at how he was acting and kneeled in front of him. " Yes you do my big bag of lazy. Now go and get your things, we have to go like now " she said rubbing milk off of his cheek. He rolled his eyes and skipped into the dining room. " Fin " he pouted. " But it does not mean I have to be nice to that lady! " " I don't blame you " Minoru laughed. Keita beamed at that. " We finally agreed on one thing! " he shouted with joy. " We both don't like that she devil! " " Keita " Minoru said with warning in her voice helping him pull on his jacket. " What? She is! " Keita said walking out the front door with Minoru close behind closing and locking the door. " Wanna hear a secret? I think her neck is fake " he said laughing afterwards. Minoru could not hold it in. " What make you think that? " she asked unlocking the door. " I don't know " he said climbing in and buckling his seatbelt. " When we was at the restaurant every time she wanted to order something and a waiter was behind her, instead of turning her neck she stiffly turn her whole body! " As Minoru started the car she busted out laughing. ' Now I'm really gonna miss him ' she said as she pulled out of the driveway headed to the school.

Kazuya grunted in pain. His head was thumping and his body was pretty much stiff. He sat up and yawned a little. Sliding out of the bed, Kazuya walked towards the hall and to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and pretty much readied himself for school. " Kazuya! " Isamu yelled from downstairs. " S-Sir? " he answered in a meek voice. " Hurry the hell up! I have things to do! " he ordered. Kazuya sighed and put down his tooth brush. He walked in his room and pulled on his new shoes Kakuzu bought him. They were one of those high priced shoes that could have given him a heart attack but Moe pushed him the get them. ( Oh, and just so you'll know, they were green and silver Jordons).

He pulled on his backpack and went downstairs. Isamu was at the table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. " Hey kid " he said not looking up. " Your mom made it on the front page. " He laughed really hard at his own joke and Kazuya frowned. After the fit of laughter, Isamu pulled down the paper to glance at Kazuya. He frowned at the sight. " Where's your sweater I told you to put on? " he asked firmly. Kazuya felt his joints lock up. He was in for it now. " Answer me! " Isamu bark. Kazuya winced and said quietly, " I-I didn't want to wear it today. I-I wanted to show my new outfit my daddy bought me. " Isamu's frown deepened. " A new outfit you say? " he asked standing up slowly. " Y-Yes sir " Kazuya said tensing. Isamu huffed a low laugh and walked slowly to the boy. Kazuya stepped back and studied the man closely. " It's nice " he said. " I have a new outfit for you! " With that said, Isamu pushed Kazuya on the ground with all his strength making the younger crash to the ground hard. Kazuya whimpered at the impact as he hit his head on the toweled floor. Isamu settled himself on top of the boy. He was gonna punch him but stop in mid-track. A smile danced across his lips as he looked down at the boy. " You know what? " he said. " I'll let it slide this time. Now get out of my face before I change my mind! " The boy ran off without thinking twice about it. Isamu laughed at how easily his victim was intimidated. Silly little boy.

Kazuya ran down the sidewalk without looking back. The man in that house has broken him. He was now officially scared of him. As soon as he turned the corner, he paused for a quick breath. Lucky for him, he lived a few blocks from his school. He panted heavily doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. He stopped panting once a car smoothly stopped beside him. The window rolled down slowly and someone he knew quit well poked his head out to speak. " Hi ZuZu! " Hamaru shouted waving a little too enthusiastically. " Hamaru? " Kazuya said as he walked up to the car. " Watcha' doing? Why are you walking? " Hamaru asked innocently. " The same thing I want to know " Tokenie said with a raised brow. " I didn't want to bother my step daddy " Kazuya answered with a shrug. " Well come on, I'll take you to school " she said with a warm smile. " No thank you. I want some fresh air " Kazuya said plainly. " Are you sure? " she asked the little boy. Kazuya nodded to confirm his answer. Hamaru blinked and looked at his mother with big begging eyes. " What? I'm guessing you want to go too? " she asked him with a small laugh. " Please mommy " Hamaru asked. Tokenie sighed and nodded. " Alright! " the silver headed boy cheered as he got out of the car.

" Stay together and please don't talk to strangers. I might have to bust heads open if someone tries anything with you guys " she said with a smile. " Okay mommy! " Hamaru said kissing her on the cheek. She waved good bye before she drove off. Kazuya looked at the much shorter boy with curious eyes. " Why are you walking with me? " he asked. " Because you're my friend, duh " Hamaru said rolling his eyes and grabbing the other's wrist. " Besides, I want you to tell me the real reason why you're walking. " " I-I can't " Kazuya said looking sadly at the ground. Hamaru stopped to look at the other's face expression. " What? Why? " he asked, honey brown eyes now looking worried. " I just can't " Kazuya said snatching his wrist back and hugging it to his chest.

Hamaru stared for a little while before an idea popped into his mind. " Come on! " he said pulling the boy away from the direction of the school. " Um, Hamaru the school's that way " Kazuya pointed to the right direction. " We're not going to school today! " Hamaru giggled as he ran faster down the road Kazuya knew nothing about. " What? Won't we get in trouble? " Kazuya asked, Jade green eyes widen in surprise. Hamaru came to a stop in front of what seemed like a green house. " Look " he said turning around. " Don't be a wimp! Besides. I want you to tell me what is going on with you. You wasn't even at Keita's sleep over thingy last night! "

Kazuya's eyes grew wide and he blushed a little. " Sorry " he said quietly. Hamaru rolled his Carmel eyes as he opened to abandoned building's door. It was pretty rusty looking. It was indeed an green house. It had colorful flowers here and there, a small fountain that had crystal water flowing in it, and other various things. Kazuya blinked at the sight. How did Hamaru know about this place? He was about to ask but before he could, Hamaru ran off. " Don't just sit there! Come on! " he called with a laugh. Kazuya smiled lightly and ran off behind him.

The two laughed as Kazuya chased after Hamaru. They ran through rose arches and flower beds. They even ran through the water not caring that they've gotten wet. As a few minutes past, the boys came to a stop flopping on an old stone wall. They breathed heavily while still laughing. " Hamaru, how did you know about this place? " Kazuya asked looking at his friend. Hamaru smiled hugely at the question. " My daddy told me that he use to come here with my mommy when he was in high school " he said wit a shrug. " He showed you ere it was? " Kazuya asked curious now. " No, I found it myself " Hamaru said, leaning his head on the mossy wall. Kazuya stared at him for awhile before looking away, staring off into another world. " You never told me what happened " Hamaru said out of the blue. Kazuya snapped his head up with a slight blush dancing across his face. " Um, well " he said trailing off. It was quit hard to speak with Hamaru's big eyes staring at him. " I, um, can you keep a secret? " he asked now facing the other. " Yep! " Hamaru answered with a sharp nod. Kazuya sighed and took in a deep breath. " Well, you see, my step daddy isn't nice. He beat on me and called me names and turned my mommy against me " he said bitterly at the last part. He had to stop to hold his tears back. " Well? " Hamaru pushed on. " Do you know about the murder case Renji's dad is working on? " he asked the silver headed boy. " You mean the one about the lady? " Hamaru asked sounding too much like his father. " Yes " Kazuya said. " Well, that lady was my mommy. "

The room fell quiet. Hamaru usual energetic eyes turned soft and sorrowful. " W–What happened to her? " Hamaru asked. Kazuya's chest tightened. The horrible day played in his head over again. That was it. The tears flowed down his rosy cheeks. " H-He " he stuttered. " Y-You don't have to tell me " Hamaru said rubbing his friend's shaking shoulder. " H-He " Kazuya said crying loudly now. " Kazuya " Hamaru said finding himself crying. " H-He killed h-her! " the boy said slapping his body against the silver headed boy. He gripped his shirt as he cried in his friend's shoulder. Hamaru hesitated to rub his friend's back in comfort but then decided to do it. Kazuya tensed at the touch but then relaxed. Hamaru let a few tears fall and then hugged his friend tightly. " I'm sorry " he whispered. " I didn't mean to ask. My mommy says it's never healthy to hold stuff in. " " I-It's okay " Kazuya said now hiccupping. " Y-You're my friend. I-I can tell you stuff like this. " " Does anyone else know ho killed your mommy? " Hamaru asked. " My daddy and that's all " Kazuya said. " Well, I really don't know if he knows for sure. " " Did you tell the police yet? " Hamaru asked pulling the other away so that he could see his face. " No. but I have a plan though " he said with a weak smile. " Really? Will he get hurt? " Hamaru asked now glowing. " Um, no? " Kazuya said. Hamaru huffed then crossed his arms. " What is it? " he asked. " I'll tell you later " Kazuya said jumping off the small stoned ledge. " Let's get to school. " " Are you gonna be okay? " Hamaru asked. Kazuya turned to smile at the other. " Of coarse I am " he said. " With you to help me, this plan will work! " Hamaru smiled softly at his new confident friend. He also climbed off the wall and walked side by side with the little brunette.

Man he hoped he as right. This Isamu guy seemed quit dangerous. He hoped himself that whatever Kazuya had planned it would turn out to work. Cause if it didn't…. ell, they'll cross that bridge when they get to it.


	27. Chapter 27 Yay! You're Staying Over!

Ah! Long time no see! Please don't kill me! I had final exams and plus I have no internet here at home so… plus writer's block and crap like that… so yeah, I was not inspired at all. Plus I was lazy and every time I want to go to the library to upload more chapters I find myself doing other things and say " Eh, I'll do it tomorrow. " And when tomorrow comes I still don't do it so I'm sorry. Now I'm back on track! I have not forgotten about this story! I'm taking advantage of my flowing ideas and trying to write as many chapters as I can at once! Yeah, I'm epic, I know! Hehe! Anyway, a few more chapters before the sequel! I'm going to do some counting down and the story would be epic like this one! Any how, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so that's the final reason why I haven't been writing on this story… just kidding, it really doesn't matter if I get reviews or not, I'm just here to show people I have a talent as a writer! R&R please!

_**Disclaimer: It's weird that I've decided to do this now but I do not own the Akatsuki… or any other Naruto characters except for my super load of ocs! Love u all!**_

" Where have you guys been! " Doran exclaimed as the two somehow managed to sneak in the class room without getting caught. Ushio has not returned so Mrs. Black was still there. "Calm down Blondie!" Hamaru said covering one ear. "We're here now so shut up!" Doran flopped back in his seat with a cute pout. "Well sorry for being worried" he mused to himself mostly. "Where _have_ you guys been?" Jake asked blinking at the two. Since his arrival, Jake has opened up to the group but still follow behind Doran. "No of your business orange head!" Hamaru shot the word at him like a bullet. "Stop calling me that! My head is not a fruit bowel!" Jake shouted back surprising the three boys at his table. "Damn, hey Blondie, what did you do to him?" Hamaru asked looking at the blonde boy. "Nothing. I guess he picked up a few behavioral patterns" Doran said rubbing the back of his head with a small blush. "You act badly?" Kazuya asked. "Sometimes, un "Doran said with a slight nod. "Eh, whatever. Have we missed any important news?" Hamaru asked staring at the board while the old lady was writing things down. "Not really" Jake said. "She gave us the date of the picnic though." "When is it?" Kazuya asked playing with a string of Hamaru's hair. "Saturday" Doran answered. "Oh" Kazuya said drifting off. He always wondered if Hamaru's hair was naturally silver. I mean, he saw Hidan's hair and Hamaru's matched it perfectly. Was it a family thing? "So, was the sleep over fun?" Kazuya asked out of the blue. "Well "Doran was about to explain when the lunch bell rang. "Yes! I'm starving!" Hamaru shouted, running out knocking some kids out of the way. "He's so troublesome" Doran said rubbing the bridge of his nose and started to walk towards the door with Jake close behind.

The classroom was half way empty when Kazuya decided to get up and join the others in the cafeteria. He slipped on his book bag so that he can take it to his cubby on the way there (Which he and Hamaru had no time to do since they had to sneak into the class). As soon as the bag was on his back, he sprinted towards the door. As soon as he turned the corner, he had crashed into someone else, sending himself and the other to the floor. "Ouch!" he heard whoever it was said out loud. Kazuya sat up rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry!" he hurried and said. The other sat up slowly. Her bright green hair flowed in front of her as she did so. She also sat up, rubbing the back of her head with one eye open and the other closed. Kazuya wasn't sure but he thought her eyes were yellowish. He also saw that her skin was pale. Well, he couldn't even call it pale. More like the color of a person who went into shock. Her skin as pure white! She had on a yellow sun dress that stopped at her knees and a yellow head band with of course a big yellow flower on the side with the flip-flops to match.

She carefully opened both eyes to see a boy sitting in front of her. She blushed really hard which was hard to hide in her case. She got on her knees and bowed low as if she was trying to hide. "I-I'm sorry!" she said in a soft high pitch voice. Well, not that high like in annoying but it was high. Kazuya blinked at her actions as he looked at her in mild confusion. "Sorry for what?" he managed to ask the little frail girl. Her head snapped up as her face reddened deeper. 'H-He's so c-cute' she said to herself. "I-I… um w-well I'm s-sorry because "and before she could finish her sentence, she fainted. Kazuya raised a brow and stood up slowly. "Um, are you okay? "He walked over, kneeling next to her and poking her forehead. 'Is she dead?' he asked himself. "HEY DOODIE HEAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER! "An angry booming voice shouted from down the hall. Before Kazuya could respond a huge book came at him with super sonic speed. "Get down!" another voice said. Kazuya was knocked down by a heavy force making him hit the ground hard. By the time he fell, the book went by making a tiny _zip_ sound. "What the-""Shhhh! don't move" a small blonde boy who looked the same age whispered. "She can smell fear." "Ty Uzimaki!" the girl said storming over to the pair walking over her passed out sister. "Now Rose, no need to get violent" Ty said nervously. "Shut it you twit! You send your little minion to violate my sister you pervert!" she said snatching on his collar making Kazuya crash to the floor. "What? Nah uh! I didn't send anyone! Stop jumping to conclusions all of the time woman!" Ty replied motioning Kazuya to run. Kazuya saw this and applied to the task. "Stay right where you are little shrimp!" Rose demanded. "You're not getting away that easily!" "But I didn't do anything!" Kazuya wined. "Tomato tamato! You better pray that I won't eat you after this! "Rose barked. "Freaking cannibal" Ty mused. "What did you say?" Rose said. "I-I said you look pretty today!" Ty quickly said sweat dropping. "How dare you call me a cannibal!" she shouted slamming him to the ground. "Oh, I'm going to beat you!" "S-Sister… I-I'm fin" Lilly said meekly. The girl with black skin (Literally people) looked over at her twin that was the total opposite. "Oh really? Did the brown headed shrimp do anything to you?" Rose asked letting her victim go. Lilly looked over at Kazuya with a small blush dancing across her face. "Um, no" she said softly. "Ah! Very well. You butt holes live this time!" she snapped violently as she walked over to her other half helping her up.

As soon as the two walked away, Kazuya looked over at Ty. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble" he said walking over to the boy who was lying on his back, arms folded behind his head. "Eh, it's okay" he shrugged. "She…. Or he always does this to me so it's all good." "I'm pretty sure that was a girl" Kazuya giggled. "Yep. But she has strength of a dude" Ty said closing his light green eyes with a shrug. Kazuya stared at him for a moment to study the spiky haired blonde. "Do you want to walk to lunch with me?" he finally asked. "Sure, why not" Ty said seating up. "I have sushi to get and people to annoy." "You eat sushi?" Kazuya asked with a disgusted face. "Yep!" Ty said grabbing the boy's wrist. "Now come on!" They both ran to the lunchroom. Busting through the doors, Kazuya found all of his friends instantly. "There they are!" he said pulling the blonde over with him. "Hey guys!" All heads turned to him as he walked over. "Hi Kazuya! Hi Ty!" Keita shouted waving a little too hard because he knocked Renji's sandwich out of his hands just before he put it in his mouth. The emo boy looked down at it then at Keita growling before he picked it up again. "What took you so long? " Hamaru asked eating an apple. "I've been ambushed" Kazuya said. "Really? By who?" Jake asked while he struggled to open up his juice box. "I can answer that! We've been ambushed by Rose!" Ty exclaimed. "You mean the girl with the black skin?" Renji asked after chewing his food. "Yeah. She was scary" Kazuya said with a nod. "Well she is the most violent girl at school" Keita said as he picked his fork in his salad. "I hate vegetables" he mused. "I never met Rosy" Doran. "And don't want to" Ty said.

All of the boys laughed at the comment but was interrupted by someone walking up to their table. It was none other than Lilly. All the boys looked at her which made her blush. "I-I um… I-I just want to a-apologize for what my s-sister did to you. S-she's over protective" she said shyly. "It's okay" Kazuya smiled at her. She blushed even harder. "I hope you can forgive her" she said softly. "Like hell I will!" Ty said making her jump in surprise. Doran and Hamaru covered his mouth and nodded. "Of coarse I do" Kazuya nodded, assuring her. She smile warmly and began to walk off. "Hey babe!" Hamaru called making her turn around. "Call me sometimes!" Renji rolled his eyes and asked Keita to help him drag the silver headed boy outside. "W-Wait! I was just warming up to her! Help ZuZu!" he cried as the two first graders dragged him off. "We'll be going too" Doran said dragging Jake along. "Hey! Wait up!" Ty called after them. Kazuya watch them all leave then looked back at the timid girl. She blushes once more before saying, "See you later um…" "Kazuya" he said. "Oh, okay. See you later Kazuya" she said walking to an awaiting group of girls. 'She acts strange' Kazuya said before getting up to dump his food. Why was she acting like that anyways?

School let out as all of the kids ran outside to greet their parents. "I wish you could come over to my house" Hamaru said walking side by side with his brunette friend. "Me too" Kazuya said. "What's your house like? Is it pretty?" "Yep!" Hamaru said. "It's an upstairs downstairs kind of house. And the kind with a backyard pool." "Really? " Kazuya asked. "Uh huh. Maybe you could ask your daddy if you could come over… some… time?" Hamaru asked carefully. Kazuya looked at him with a raised brow. "What?" Hamaru asked. Kazuya was about to answer but Hamaru's excited screaming broke that. "Hi daddy!" he exclaimed as he ran towards a man with quit the similar features. Hidan smiled as he kneeled down with open arms. Hamaru rushed him almost knocking him down. "I know you don't miss me that much" Hidan said ruffling his son's hair. "Uh huh! Why did you come instead of mommy? What happened to her?" Hamaru asked now panicked. "Calm down princess mommy's at home. She asked, no, command that I pick you up before I head to work" Hidan sighed. For some reason, Tokenie always had her ways of making Hidan do what she wanted. It has something to do with handcuffs and whip cream. Not like he's going to tell his son that. "Oh okay! Bye Kazuya!" Hamaru shouted. "Wait bye? He's coming with us" Hidan said with amusement. "Wait, really? That is so… awesome!" Hamaru exclaimed. "R-Really?" Kazuya asked blinking in disbelief. "Yeah. Itachi called Kakuzu and told him to keep you over night, but then he told Itachi that he was still on his business trip so Itachi told him to call me so that he'll let me know that you're staying the night with me and so here we are, me explaining the whole concept to you" he shrugged. Hamaru looked at his father than at his friend. "Come on then!" he exclaimed pulling the shocked boy into the nice looking car. "Wait, but why Itachi want me to go somewhere else?" Kazuya asked. "Investigation" Hidan answered plainly. "Oh" Kazuya said. "What about my clothes?" "They're already at my place kid" Hidan said starting up the car.

The ride to a more comfortable really, not quiet should I say. Hamaru was so excited that he talked all the way there. "We could play video games! Wait, have you played a Wii before? Of course you have! Everyone's played a Wii before!" "I haven't" Kazuya said with a shrug. "Blasphemy!" Hamaru said with a gasp. "Daddy! Make him repent!" "For what? The kid's never played the damn thing" Hidan said laughing lightly. "Remind me to never ask for help again" Hamaru mused. "Anyway, we can play hide and seek, eat junk food all night, play with my toys and P-A-R-T-Y party!" he exclaimed with a giggle at the end. "You are aware that it's a school night right?" Hidan asked raising a brow. "Blasphemy!" Hamaru shouted again as he hoped in his seat. Hidan sighed and shook his head in mock shame. "Does he do this all the time?" Kazuya asked leaning in next to the man. "Sadly, yes" Hidan sighed as they pulled into the driveway.

Kazuya gasped at the sight of the beautiful home and slammed himself on the window. "Wow!" he said fogging up the window. "I know!" Hamaru said sliding next to him also fogging up the window. "Alright, get the hell out so I can go to work" Hidan said rolling his magenta eyes. Hamaru opened the door running out of the car with a firm grasp on Kazuya's wrist. Hidan sighed laying his head on the steering wheel just when Tokenie walked up to the window. "Are you leaving now?" she asked smiling at her husband. "Are you trying to tire me out?" Hidan asked looking lazily at her. She placed a finger on her bottom lip trying to put on an innocent look. "Me?" she asked. "Trying to tire you out? Funny, because when I told you I was tired last night you wanted to continue." "Oh well. It's done isn't it?" Hidan said with a cocky grin starting up the car. Tokenie rolled her eyes and leaned in to get a kiss. "You make me sick" she said playfully. "That's nice babe" Hidan said as he drove off. Tokenie watched as the car disappeared around the block. "Jackass" she said with a small laugh.

"Cool!" Kazuya exclaimed once they were in the home. "I know right" Hamaru said as he continued to pull the other towards the stair case. "You should see my room!" "Is it big?" Kazuya asked. "Kinda" Hamaru said. "My mommy and daddy's room is bigger though." "Oh" Kazuya said as the shorter person pulled him up the steps. As soon as they made it up to the top, Kazuya ran to the railing to look down at the floor below them. "Cool!" he said. "I can see my face in the floor from up here!" "Yeah!" Hamaru said popping beside him which made him jump. "Come on! Let's go see my room now!" He continued to pull the boy until they made it to a big door. Kazuya jumped in excitement. Hamaru laughed at his friend's determination and opened the white double doors. Kazuya ran in the room with his mouth open wide. "I never thought your room would be so clean" the boy said looking around. "What? The first thing you say is that you never thought I was a clear person? What the hell kind of reaction is that?" Hamaru asked walking over to his bed. "Language Hamaru" Tokenie said walking in the room with little baby Hana in her arms fast asleep. "Kazuya honey, why don't you make yourself at home?" she said warmly with a smile to match. "Okay" Kazuya nodded still looking around. "When you get settled, come and find me. I have you night clothes in my room. Also, don't be afraid to ask for anything. Just think of it as home, okay sweetie?" she said ever so sweetly. "Yes ma'am" Kazuya nodded. Tokenie smile a little. She knew Kazuya was already comfortable. "What about me mommy?" Hamaru asked, trying to put on an innocent face. "Ever if I gave you that option it would be pointless. Even if I tell you that you are not allowed to have anything you steal it anyways" she replied with a sigh. "I love you to mommy!" Hamaru said running over to hug her legs. 'He acts just like his father' she said to herself as she hugged him back. "Alright, I'm going to give Hana her bath. After that, I'll start on dinner. Do whatever you want but please try not to kill or hurt yourselves okay?" "Yes ma'am!" the boys said in unison.

As soon as she left, Hamaru flopped on his bed with a sigh. "I like you mommy" Kazuya said flopping next to him. "Hey! Find another woman to have a crush on!" Hamaru said throwing a pillow on the other's face. "What? I don't have a crush on her! Well, she is pretty but I'm talking about… she's cool, that's all" Kazuya explained. Hamaru giggled a little which caught his friend's attention. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing. Just the circle of life" Hamaru said with a sigh. "You're weird you know that?" Kazuya said with a grin. "Right on my man, right on" Hamaru said standing up in his bed. "Hey! Jump with me!" he invited as he started to jump. "Isn't that dangerous?" Kazuya asked standing up as well. "Maybe" Hamaru said in a little tone in his voice. Kazuya giggled as he tried to balance on the somewhat bouncy bed. "Why is your bed so fluffy?" Kazuya asked, starting to jump as well. "I don't know" Hamaru said jumping higher. "I guess because I'm fluffy?" They both stopped jumping as they began to laugh. "No, that's not it" Kazuya said flopping back down on the bed. Hamaru stopped and joined him. "Kazuya" he said. "What was the plan you wanted me to help you with?" "Huh?" Kazuya said sitting up. "You know, the plan you want to put in place so that you can prove that that man hurts you" Hamaru explained. "Oh that one" Kazuya said. "Hold on." He got up and ran to the door peeping outside of it to make sure no one was there. Tokenie was probably using the downstairs bathroom for Hana's bath. He pulled his head back in and ran to the bed. "All clear!" he said climbing on the soft surface. "I was thinking on getting cameras!" he said with a smile. "… Cameras? What the hell do you need those for?" Hamaru asked. "And what does that shit have to do with me?" "Would you shut up?" Kazuya said. "Let me finish first!" "Okay" Hamaru huffed. "I was thinking of setting them around the house. You know, so that they would be hidden and so when he… beats on me the camera would catch it!" Kazuya said really happily. Hamaru blinked at him. "Kazuya, you're six and I'm five. How the hell are we gonna do this shit without getting caught?" Hamaru asked. "I thought you were quitting with the cursing?" Kazuya asked. "I lied" Hamaru huffed. "What? Never mind. Listen, we can use Renji" Kazuya said. "You mean the short dude who hangs out with that kid who looks human but has some sharky features?" Hamaru asked. "You mean Keita?" Kazuya asked. "That's the one!" Hamau exclaimed. "Yeah. And the one we're using is the short one named Renji." "Why don't I know their names?" Hamaru asked. "Because you said that trying to lean other people's names are boring" Kazuya said with a nod. "Oh yeah" Hamaru said tailing off. "Why are we using him?" "Because his daddy might have cameras. I know mines don't and does your daddy have one? I don't _think_ so" Kazuya said with a flashy attitude. "Point taken" Hamaru said. "Is that all?" "Only for right now" Kazuya said.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Tokenie called from downstairs. "'Kay mommy!" Hamaru called. "Let's go! Mommy makes the best food ever!" Hamaru exclaimed pulling the boy along. "Okay" Kazuya said letting himself be dragged on by the shorter.

After dinner, baths, and the brushing of the teeth, Hamaru and Kazuya were forced to go to bed. Really, they were. Tokenie told them that they had to because they had school in the morning. Stupid school! "Good night boys" Tokenie said softly as she kissed them both on the forehead. She walked to the door and closed if half way. As soon as they thought it was clear, Hamaru turned toward Kazuya. "Hi" he said quietly. "Hi" Kazuya said with a giggle. "Hey Hamaru?" Kazuya said. "Hm?" Hamaru answered. "Why do you want to be friends with me?" the brunette asked. "I don't know, because you're special" Hamaru said with a slight blush. Thank Jashin that it was dark. "Why do you think I'm special?" Kazuya asked, blinking at the statement. "I don't know. Because you just are" Hamaru shrugged. "Oh" Kazuya said. "Why am I-" "Kazuya?" "Yes Hamaru?" Kazuya asked. "Every since we started to really hang out, I've noticed something about you" the silver headed boy said. "Really? What is it?" Kazuya asked now excited. "You talk to much" Hamaru answered plainly, throwing the covers over himself. "Now good night!" Kazuya huffed a laugh. "Good night Hamaru" he said softly adjusting in the blankets. He smiled lightly as he closed his eyelids slowly.

How nice it is to have a true friend by your side.


	28. Chapter 28 Do I Have To Go?

Here I am again people! This story is almost complete! This chapter is now focusing on Keita and Renji now. It would show their actions of the few days Keita has left before he leaves his Bff behind! I hope you enjoy these two chapters that are based on mostly these two! R&R!

"Keita!" Minoru called from downstairs. Keita ran through his crowded room that was filled with boxes packed with his belongings. "Coming!" he called back pushing his way out. He made it to the hall only to run into his caretaker. "Ma'am?" he asked looking up at the woman. "I was just checking to see if you were starting on packing. But now I see" she said with amusement in her voice as she leaned over to take a glimpse of the boy's partly dirty room. "Yep! I only have half of my room done though" Keita mused at the thought of even packing his stupid room up to leave to live in stupid Hawaii with his stupid stepmother. "Well, I have a surprise for you!" Minoru said clapping her hands together. "Really? What is it?" Keita glowed suddenly. "Turns out that your father will be staying here with us until the day you leave!" Minoru said. "Cool… wait, is _she_ going to be here?" Keita asked bitterly. Minoru bit her bottom lip but nodded slowly. Keita huffed and turned to enter his room. "Wait! Keita!" Minoru said as she entered the room with the younger one. "I don't want her here!" Keita said flopping on the sheet less bed. "I don't like her." "I know honey" Minoru said as she sat next to him rubbing his back gently. "Why don't you give her a chance?" Keita stiffened just a little then looked over at the older woman. "Why should I?" Keita asked with venom pouring from his tongue. "She's taking me away…" "Away?" Minoru said pushing him to go on. "She's taking me away from you. And away from Ren-Chan" he said sadly at the last part. "I know its hard baby" Minoru said softly lying beside him. "But look on the bright side, you'll make new friends." "No I won't" Keita said softly.

Minoru turned her head slightly to look at the seven year old. "Why'd you say that?" she asked frowning a little. "Because," Keita said, "Some people think that I look like a shark." "No you don't" Minoru said. It was true though. Sure Keita had the lines on his cheek and the teeth but other than that, his skin color was a perfect tan-pale color so he looked more human than shark like his father. "You're the most handsome thing I've ever seen" Minoru said with a smile. "Really? No wonder why I have so many fan girls" Keita said laughing lightly at the end. "Yep, and I'm your number one!" Minoru said also laughing.

After that, Keita stopped his giggles and his expression turned sad again. "Besides, I promised Renji that I'll never get a new best friend" he continued. "I know" Minoru said sitting up. "Renji told me all about it. It wouldn't hurt to make new friends though." "Yes it you!" Keita said throwing his arms around. "Then that'll mean I broke my promise!" "Oh Kei-Chan" Minoru said with a small laugh. "I'm sure Renji would do the same." Right before he could reply, the door bell rang. "Looks like you father and the wicked witch with her evil blue monkeys are here" Minoru joked before leaving out.

Keita blinked, still thinking about those somewhat bitter words that left Minoru's mouth. 'Would he really do that to me?' he asked himself before getting up to greet his father.

"Hi cutie!" a woman with a fake smile, a skin tight short dress, red lipstick that was toned just right, obvious tan, and fake boobs greeted the boy with a death grip hug. "H-Hi… can't breath!" Keita said. The woman let go with a sheepish laugh. "Sorry honey" she said with a smile. Keita stepped back, dusting his clothes off in the process. "Why are _you_ here" he hissed at her. "Oh, he did not mean that!" Minoru said covering his mouth. "Didn't mean what?" Kisame asked, walking in the house with an eight year old girl over his shoulder as she slept her life away. "Nothing honey" Amber said with a chime in her voice. "So Minoru, where do my girls go?" "Um, follow me" Minoru motioned making her way to the stairs with Amber and her other daughter who was thirteen years old behind her. Keita stood at the door pouting at the site. He could not stand that woman or her kids! Her older daughter is bossy and a really big bully while the other was annoying as hell and talked too much.

"Keita, can you help me with these?" Kisame asked, snapping the younger out of his trance. "Okay daddy" he said walking over towards him to receive a bag. To his dismay, it was the older one's bag. He scoffed at the contact as he grabbed it with a disgusted face. This didn't go unnoticed as Kisame sighed. Keita looked up at his father with those big, green, puppy dog eyes. "Keita" Kisame said softly. "Please don't start this again." "What?" Keita asked blinking innocently. Kisame shook his head and took the bag away from his son. "I've got this. You go help Minoru settle them in" Kisame said before walking off.

Keita watched as he left. He wondered if his father was made at him or not. He shrugged as he began to walk up the stairs. He saw that Minoru was taking extra towels and other things to their guest. "Need any help?" he asked as he walked to her side. "Well, you can send the message to your father that the Uchihas want all of us over for breakfast in the morning" she answered opening the closet door. "Wait, what about school?" Keita asked now confused. "Yeah, about that" Minoru said. "Today was your last day attending. I've called the school and told them that we need these last few days to finish packing." Keita looked at her like she was crazy. "But what about my friends?" he asked with a slight whine. "They'll come to the airport when you leave" Minoru said simply. "Now scoot before you forget." Keita nodded and ran off towards his father's room.

When he got there he stopped at the door that was halfway closed and knocked lightly. Once he had permission to enter he stepped but froze in his tracks. Amber was lying on the bed watching whatever show she was looking at while his father was in the shower. "Sorry lady, I came in here for my daddy" Keita said not caring to say her name at all. Amber sighed at his remark. "Sorry kid, he's in the shower" she answered. "What do you want?" "Sorry, this is family business" Keita said rolling his eyes. "Funny, considering that I am apart of the family" she said cockily. "Well, if you excuse me, I'll go tell him the message" Keita said walking towards the bathroom. Somehow Amber managed to crawl across the bed to grab his arm. "W-What are you doing! Let me go!" Keita said trying to snatch away only to be snatched harshly. "Look you little shit" she whispered in his ear. "I don't give a damn if you like me or not. It's not for you to decide. I really don't care if you stay in this shithole. You're father wanted you to come along and I could not deny. When we arrive at _our_, as in me, your father and my daughter's home, stay out of our way. You're nothing but a little extra decoration in our lives. It's like you're free loading off of us. Your daddy doesn't love you. He only pities you."

She let the boy's arm go smiling at him softly. Keita eyes were watering up as his mouth gaped. "That's not true!" he snapped with tear rolling down his rosy cheeks. "My daddy loves me more than he loves you or your stupid girls!" "Cute" she giggled. "Well, if he loved you, then why did he leave you all alone then?" Keita froze. He really didn't know the answer to that one. "It's none of your business" Minoru said from the door. Keita took off latching to her leg crying hard. "Oh really? You have no rights to interfere in this _Minoru._ If I were you I would shut my trap before you earn a one way ticket to unemployment" the woman hissed. "You have no business talking to him like that!" Minoru snapped. Before Amber said anything else, Kisame came out of the bathroom. All eyes fell on him. Minoru blushed as she bowed her head in respect. "I-I'm sorry Kisame. I just wanted to tell you that the Uchihas are inviting us over to breakfast in the morning" she said quickly before running out with Keita still latched to her leg.

Kisame blinked in confusion. "What was that about?" he asked with a light laugh. "Don't know. Isn't she a doll?" Amber said playing it off. "Of course" Kisame said sliding under the covers with her. "But not more than you are." He kissed her deeply and she accepts. "Not tonight" she said with a giggle. "We have to get up in the morning." Kisame sighed in irritation as he turned to the other side and turned off his lamp. "Good night" he said softly. "Good night" she replied. She slid tightly under the blankets with a satisfied smile.

There was no way some snot nosed seven year old would get in the way of her plan. Never!

"So this is the Uchiha's home?" the thirteen year old who name was Gale said. "Sweet! It's so huge!" "Calm down dear. Our home is way bigger than this piece of shit" she said mumbling the last part. Keita looked at her sharply and she smiled sweetly at him. 'Bitch'

Keita said to himself as the family moved to the front door. After knocking, Kisame said, "It's been awhile since I've seen Itachi and the others." "He hasn't changed at all" Minoru said. "Well yeah, something you'd expect from an emotionless Uchiha" the younger girl who name was Candy said. "Do you want to keep your tongue?" Keita said with a death glare. "Please, not now you two" Kisame said with a sigh. "The Uchihas are very advance people. Try to have self control." "Okay daddy!" Candy said skipping ahead of everyone. Keita huffed at the remark. Damn girl. Where the hell did she get off calling Kisame daddy anyways?

After a few more knocks, a maid made herself to the door greeting the bunch with a warm smile. "Please come in" she said motioning them to enter. As always, Keita ran over everyone to find the source of his peace. Little Renji Uchiha. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are getting ready. Please have a seat and they'll be with you in a moment" the woman said before walking away. Gale and Candy looked around the house and awe. Amber just had her nose in the air as usual. Kisame made his way towards pictures that was hung neatly on the pure white walls. "So this is little Ren huh?" he said with a smile as he picked up a picture of Ren and Renji that was token the day she was born which was a week ago. "You should see her in person" Minoru said walking beside him. "She's a pure angel." "Something you'd expect from an Uchiha" Kisame said with a laugh.

Amber looked over at the two and huffed in disgust. "What's wrong mommy?" Candy asked. "Yeah, this house is neat!" Gale said pulling out her iPod. "I've seen better" Amber said plainly, watching the two that was looking at the pictures together.

"Renji!" Keita called as he entered his friend's room. Renji was just now putting on his socks when the boy entered. "Hi Keita" he said in a bored tone. "When did you get here?" "A few seconds ago" Keita sighed flopping next to his friend. "So… whatcha' doing?" "What does it look like?" Renji asked standing up now that his shoes were on. "Oh well. Hey, is Ash and Tamoya coming?" Keita asked. "Not that I know of" Renji shrugged straitening his tie. "You such at information" Keita whined. "Cry me a river! I don't care. I was forced against my will to even get up this early!" Renji defended. Keita laughed at his friend which made the other blush. "Ren-Chan, you're so grouchy!" Keita said rolling on the floor laughing. "Keita! Shut up you oaf!" Renji said tackling the older boy. They both rolled on the floor in a fake fight. They both laughed as the laid side by side. Keita continued to laugh while Renji stopped and frowned.

"Tomorrow" he said softly. Keita stopped and looked at his friend curiously. "Uh, what?" he asked the emo. "Tomorrow… you're leaving. Tomorrow is Thursday after all" Renji said bitterly. Keita blinked. He did not realize that the next day was his due date to leave. Was that why the Uchiha's invited them over? He sighed as well and looked blankly at the ceiling. "I wish that I could stay" he said sadly. "But I have to go. That lady hates me and I hate her too. How can I live in a place with someone who tells me that my daddy doesn't love me?" Renji looked at his friend with concern in his eyes. "She told you that?" he asked, red eyes gazing at a saddened face. "Yeah. But I don't believe her. She's nothing but a stupid gold digger" Keita huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "… Are you finished packing?" Renji asked. "Yeah. Minoru said that some dudes are supposed to come over and get them" Keita said with a shrug. Renji sat up and hugged his knees tightly. "I don't want you to go" he said with his voice shaking as if tears threatened to come out. "Ren-Chan" Keita said pulling the smaller boy into a hug. "I-I'm going to miss you. I don't want to be alone" Renji said gripping the sleeve of Keita's jacket tightly. "You're not dude" Keita said softly. "You've got Hamaru, Kazuya, Doran, Jake, Rose, Lilly, Jada, Ty, Jordan, all those fan girls and-" "But they're not as close to me as you!" Renji snapped. "We've been friends ever since before we were born. I-I'm going to miss hearing your voice greeting me when I arrive at school. I'm going to miss the way you laugh at me when I say a joke I had no idea I said. I'm going to miss our sleepovers. I'm going to miss us playing game together. I-I'm going to miss you completely!" Renji wailed into the other's shoulder. Keita felt himself crying as well. All you could hear now were sobs and hiccups. Their last tears that they'll shed together.

"Renji!" Ushio called from downstairs. "Coming mommy!" he called back pulling away from the other. They both wiped their faces and stood up. "We'll be friends forever" Keita said with a small grin. Renji could not help but smile.

Boy would he miss that crazy grin of his.

Everyone was gathered in the huge dining room talking to one another. Renji and Keita walked in only to be greeted by the lively chatter. "She's so cute" Amber said in a squeaking voice. Keita muffled and Renji looked at him funny. "What are you looking at me like that for?" the blue haired boy asked with a whine. "You're looking at that lady strangely. I'm guessing she's the evil witch?" Renji observed. "You got it!" Keita said running to a chair beside his best friend. "Oh! Is that Renji?" Amber said looking at the six year older in awe. "Yes he is. Renji, sweetie don't be rude. Greet the guests" Ushio said as she picked little Ren up from her rocker. "Hi. I'm Renji" he said plainly looking at the woman with a blank expression. "Oh hi! You are so handsome!" Amber exclaimed. "Thank you" Renji said shooting daggers at the woman. Itachi noticed this as he looked at his son's actions. "Hn" he sigh shaking his head with a disapproving look. "Yes sir" Renji said bowing his head. "Wait, you understood him?" Keita asked now interested. "Yeah. He said stop staring at that lady like that or I'm gonna kick your ass" Renji whispered so that his parents won't hear him use a curse word. "Oh" Keita said giggling.

Dinner was okay excluding the part when Keita "accidentally" spilled his juice on Amber. Score one for the little people! The duo was beginning to take their leave with the Uchihas following behind. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves" Ushio said with a light smile. "Oh we did. Thanks a lot" Amber said with a fake smile. Itachi rolled his eyes at her and turned to Kisame. "Here" he said handing the blue guy a book. "Aw Itachi! We've graduated already do I have to?" Kisame whined at the other. "Just take it" Itachi huffed. "Don't read it until you get to Hawaii. It's important and you need to be alone when you read it." "Why?" Kisame asked. "I hate explaining things, just follow directions" Itachi said as he turned on his heel. Kisame watched as the Uchiha walked towards the house to enter it. He paused and turned towards Kisame again. "And just so you won't be surprised I won't be at the airport to see you all take your leave. Another case came up and I can't rely on Tobi nor Madara to take the lead in the case alone. Give Keita my good byes" he said and turned to walk off once again. Kisame smiled lightly and turned to go to his own car.

"Batman is better!" Keita said. "Nah uh! Superman!" Renji shot back. Amber and Ushio were talking and the two girls made a comment about the heroes the boys choose. "Ready to go?" he asked the others. "Yes!" the girls said. "No!" Keita shouted which drew attention. "Daddy, can I stay the night here just one more time?" he asked looking up at the much taller man. "I wish you could but e have to get the rest of your things ready" Kisame said with a sigh. "Oh, okay. Bye Renji" Keita said sadly. "Bye Keita" Renji said stepping back from the window.

The car started up and drove away. Renji watched as it disappeared down the street turning a corner. Renji sighed as he continued to stare. "Honey, are you okay?" Ushio asked with concern in her voice. "No mommy" Renji said hugging her leg tightly. "I'm going to miss him." "I know baby. I know" Ushio said hugging him. "Now come on, let's go find something to d. it's still early in the day." "Ice-cream?" Renji asked with a smile smile. "Okay. Let's go get Ren and asked daddy what kind he wants" Ushio said taking his little hand and walking in the house.

*9:30 pm*

"Are all your things packed?" Minoru asked the little blue headed boy. "Yeah" Keita said sadly. Minoru looked over at him and sighed. "I know sweetie but it'll be okay" Minoru said. "I'll be sure to call you everyday. You'll return home permanently when your older." "Ho old do you think I would be?" Keita asked. "Around sixteen I guess" she said. "But that's too long!" he whined. "I know honey. I know" she said calmly. "Look at the time. Lights out, we have to leave early in the morning." "Okay" Keita said with a sniff. Minoru walked out the room with a tear sliding down her cheek. Keita sighed and threw the blankets over his head. He was sad for some reason. The next day would be the last day he'll see Renji for a while. He sniffed again and closed his eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.


	29. Chapter 29 Bye My Best Friend

Yes! Almost there! After this, two more chapters before the sequel! Are you excited? I know I am! Any who,

Warning: get some tissue because this is a sad one. Keita Hoshigaki is leaving Renji Uchiha! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! R&R!

The sun shone through the curtain less room. Keita groaned and turned in his bed as the sun light hit his eyelids. "Keita" Minoru said softly as she shook him. Keita fluttered his eyes open as he yawned silently. "Huh?" he said quietly, almost in a whispered. "It's morning already?" "Yeah, everyone is downstairs getting ready to go" Minoru said with a smile. "Really?" Keita asked looking down at himself. "Don't worry. You can keep on your night clothes" she said with a soft smile. "Everything is packed up so all we need is you." "Are the Uchihas coming?" Keita asked. "Renji, Tamoya, Ash, Madara, Tobi, Ushio and her baby" Minoru listed. "What? That's all? What about the rest of my friends?" Keita asked. "Their parents had to work and they still have school" Minoru said standing up. Keita threw his covers off, slipping on his shoes. "They are already at the airport" Minoru said helping him tie his shoes. "Why so early?" Keita asked with a strange look on his face. "You know, it's an Uchiha thing" Minoru shrugged with a laugh. Keita smiled and stood up stomping his foot on the ground. "I'm going to miss everyone" he said sadly. "I know" Minoru said pulling him into a hug. "I'm pretty sure they will miss you to." "Will you miss me?" Keita asked hugging her tight. Minoru froze for a second hugging him even tighter. "Yes baby" she said. "I will miss you so much."

She pulled back with a tear streaming down her face. "I love you Keita. You'll always be my baby" she said warmly. "I know… mommy" he said starting to cry. She wiped his tears away with her thumb. "Save them for later" she said laughing. Keita smiled and looked towards the door as he saw a shadow cast over them. "Minoru, your ride is here" he said softly. "Okay" she nodded. "W-Wait! You're not coming?" Keita asked with water in his eyes. "No baby. I can't" she said with a shake in her voice. "I have to start a ne job today so I can't come." "Call the boss and tell him that you ant to see me leave!" he said gripping her pants leg. "I wish it was that easy" Minoru said now crying. "I-I wish it was b-baby." "Minoru!" Keita cried as he dropped on his knees hugging her legs tighter. Kisame was torn at this point. He felt himself cry as he saw his son's break down.

Honk! Honk!

A car went outside. "Minoru" Keita whined as the woman tried to walk away. "Be a good boy for me Keita. I know you would grow up to be a big boy and come and stay with me when you are" she said softly. "M-Minoru" Keita chanted over and over as the woman disappeared with Kisame assisting her. "M-Minoru" he said again as he heard the door from downstairs close. "Minoru" he said once more as he heard a car door shut. "Minoru!" he shouted getting up and ran full speed down the stairs. He slid down a couple but managed to keep going. He bust the front door open and ran past his father. "Keita! Wait!" he called after the fleeing boy. Keita sprinted for the car Minoru was in. Minoru saw him in the rear view mirror and slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. "Minoru!" the boy screamed, his little high pitched voice was useful at that point. Minoru heard his cries because the window was down. This made her break down. "Minoru!" Keita called again after the fleeing car. "Keita! Come back!" Kisame called after his son, running also. "Mommy!" Keita screamed to the top of his lungs before tripping over his own feet crashing to the ground. Minoru winced a little as her face turned red from crying too much.

Keita curled into a ball and cried loudly. Clouds were near by as rain began to pour from the sorrowful sky. Kisame made it to his side just in time. "Come on Keita" he said picking the boys up and throwing him over his shoulder. "I-I l-loved her d-daddy" he cried. "She as l-like my m-mommy" the younger whimpered. "I know" Kisame said squeezing his eyes shut as her walked towards the awaiting car. Amber was just coming out as she saw Kisame carrying his young son. She rolled her eyes and approached them. "We're going to be late" she complained as Kisame slipped Keita in the car. "Sorry. We're leaving know" he said getting on the driver's side. "Thank you" Amber said with a triumph smile. As soon as she got in, they drove off to the airport.

Keita looked out of the window and sniffled the whole time. Kisame looked in the rear view mirror and sighed sadly. "Are you okay?" he asked as they stopped at a red light. The other two were sleep so the only ones that were up was himself, Amber and Keita. "I guess" Keita answered pitifully. "Are you sure?" Kisame asked. "The kid says he's okay honey" Amber said a little too tired of the conversation. Kisame sighed once more and looked back at the road.

If he acted like this with Minoru, just imagine how things would be with Renji.

"Are they here yet?" Ash asked poking Tamoya on the head. "I don't know, let me check my handy dandy butt GPS" Tamoya said rolling his eyes at his stupid brother. "Oh! You really have one of those?" Ash asked jumping in his seat. "Sure, why not?" Tamoya said flipping through his magazine. Madara sighed at the poor sight. His sons really needed to go to some type of gentlemen school. And fast. Renji was next to a huge window watching little rain drops splash on the glass. "Uncle Tobi" he said in his cute baby voice. "What do you thing glass is made of?" "Hmmm…. Hugs and kisses!" the hyper man shouted making Renji giggled. "I wish" Renji said with a dimpled smile. "Hey short stuff" Tamoya said walking towards him. "I'm bored, entertain me." "No. Go entertain yourself" Renji said switching back to his bored voice. "Ohhh burned! You knew he play with himself didn't you?" Ash said popping out of nowhere. "Shut up asshole!" Tamoya shouted. "Oh! Look a baby who jacks off!" Ash teased. "Dad! Tell him to shut up!" Tamoya whined. "Ah" Madara said with warning in his voice. Ash sighed and flopped down in a seat next to Renji. "Look! They're here!" Renji shouted jumping to his feet.

He ran to his friend who did the same. The rest of the bunch greeted each other. "Ren-Chan!" Keita said. "Keita!" Renji said back as they hugged one another. "I missed you!" Keita giggled. "So did I "Renji said with a smile. "Looks like you only have five minutes left" Madara said checking his watch. "You've made it just in time." Kisame smiled as the two boys made their way over to the others. "So you're leaving me man?" Ash asked. "After all the good times we've shared?" "I'm coming back" Keita said with a smile. "Just not for a long time." "Hey, try not to kill the chick and her babies" Tamoya said with a small smirk. "May all passengers that are taking flight 11C please aboard the plane" the announcer said. "Keita, time to go" Kisame said softly to his son. He nodded sadly and gave everyone a hug except Renji.

He faced his friend with a sad look on his face. "Kei-Chan" Renji said mostly to himself. Keita held out his pinky so that it could latch on to Renji's. Renji did the same as they both locked pinkies. "I promise to never forget you" Keita said with a tear sliding down his cheek. "Me too" Renji said already crying. Keita snatched him into a bear hug, hugging him tight like it was is last day on the earth. "I love you Renji " he whispered in the Uchiha's ear. "I love you too Kei-Chan" Renji returned. When they pulled apart Kisame grabbed Keita's hand dragging him away. Keita fought at first as he saw Renji break down crying. "Keita!" the boy called. By the time they made it to the doors of the plane to enter, Keita managed to break free and sprinted to his friend. "Renji!" he yelled. "Keita!" Renji screamed running toward his friend. "Renji! They need to go!" Madara said trying to catch the younger. Renji didn't care, he kept on running until he had a grasp on Keita's hand. "Keita!" Renji said with a face full of tears. "Renji!" Keita said back. But by the time they had a good grasp Madara pulled Renji away and Kisame pulled the other. "Renji!" Keita shouted as his tiny hand slid out of the others. "Kei-Chan!" Renji said crying loudly. "Don't leave me Keita! Please!"

The blue haired boy was pulled in the plane and the doors shut quickly afterwards. Renji cried his little heart out. He dropped to the floor covering his face. Madara looked away while Tobi grabbed his arm. Ash looked at the floor while Tamoys wiped his face. Ushio walked towards her son after she gave the baby to Madara. "Baby" she said softly. "It's going to be okay. He'll be back." "How l-long?" Renji asked. "He'll only be gone for a little while. You'll see him again I promise. Both of you will be bigger and smarter. We can call him everyday" she said rubbing his back. "I-If you say so" Renji said sitting up. Ushio smiled warmly at her eldest child as she helped him to his feet. "We can watch the plane take off" she suggested. "Which is right about now" Tobi said skipping to the big window. Everyone joined as the plane began to move. Renji spotted Keita instantly. Keita looked from the window and smiled at the little one. Renji smiled as well and waved his hand at him. Keita waved back but sadly. The plane rose and they were off. Renji looked up as the plane took off. He smiled lightly to himself.

'This isn't a good-bye' he said to himself. 'This is a see you later' they both thought at the same time. The plane disappeared in the clouds parting the friends away for only a set amount of time. 'See you later… Kei-Chan'

I don't know about you but this was sad to me. I almost cried when I wrote the part when Keita chased after the car. Boo hoo! Bye Keita! Don't worry, he'll be on the sequel I swear. Okay, to more chapters to go and I'm done! Wish me luck!


	30. Chapter 30 I Have A Plan!

Yay! After this, one more chapter to go! Anyways, these last few chapters will hopefully be epic. Every story needs an epic ending right? Awesome! On to the story!

"Wake up Kazuya!" Hamaru shouted in the brunette's ear. The little child jumped up bumping heads with his counter part. "Ow! What?" Kazuya said rubbing his now sore forehead. "It's time for school" Hamaru said also rubbing his head. "…. You have a big head ZuZu." Kazuya rolled his eyes and shifted his way out of the now messy bed. It was pretty early in the morning and the sun was barely peeking from behind the dark sky. Kazuya blinked then looked at the silver headed boy who was half dressed. "Why did you wake up so early?" Kazuya asked scratching his head. "Because I have to pray, duh" Hamaru said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Pray?" Kazuya asked a little confused. "Jashin-Sama" Hamaru said pulling on his shoe. Kazuya as about to ask who as Jashin until Hamaru cut in. "Don't ask just know" he said walking off.

Kazuya just stood there and watched as his friend left. He shrugged then pulled out his night bag to take out the clothes he was going to wear that day. As he did so, the thought of his plan kept playing in the back of his mind. He'll need to put it in action perfectly in order not to get caught by the somehow always angry man. But the more reason, would Renji agree to participate in this at all? He blew as he felt himself get nervous. The video cam would be useful in evidence in his case. He was sure his daddy you win custody. As he finished pulling his things out, Hamaru came rushing in from the hallway. "Are you coming?" he asked doubling over to catch his breath. "Huh? Yeah, I guess" Kazuya said sitting his now readied clothes on the bed. "Well then come on!" Hamaru said tugging on his arm. "Wait! I need to put my clothes on!" Kazuya said with a small giggle. Hamaru rolled his eyes and sat on the fluffy bed. "Fin then, but you have to hurry. I hate to keep Jashin waiting" he said. "Why don't you just go and pray without me?" Kazuya asked a little confused about his friend's actions. "Isn't it obvious? I need you to pray with me so that this plan of yours would work" the silver headed boy said with a sigh. Kazuya stood up and watched as his friend played with a loosened string on his comforter. "What makes you think praying would work?" he finally asked. "I don't know, my daddy says that that's just the way it is" Hamaru said with a shrug. "Oh" Kazuya said pulling off his night clothes to replace them with the outfit he was going to wear that day. "Besides," Hamaru continued, "We need all the luck we could get." "Yeah!" Kazuya said in a somewhat enthusiastic voice. "Come on! We only have fifteen minutes before it's time to go!" Hamaru said grabbing the little boy's wrist.

When they ran down the stairs, their noses were greeted with the smell of bacon, eggs, waffles, and a little scent of yogurt. "Hey mommy! Hey daddy! Evil baby sister" Hamru shouted but remarked to the baby bitterly. All Hana did was giggle as she reached for him to pick her up. Hamaru smiled and pulled Kazuya over as he sat in the chair next to his sister. "What the hell got you so happy this early?" Hidan asked. "I can't see who _can_ get happy at this pissy time of the day." "Bitter much?" Tokenie said as she shook her head. "Tch. What ever" Hidan said sipping his coffee. "I'm happy because this dude right here, is going to come and pray with me!" Hamaru pretty much yelled. "Oh really? You believe in this religion to?" Tokenie asked really surprised. "Um, not really. He's forcing me against my will" Kazuya said sheepishly. "People these days don't know what real religion is" Hidan mused. "Shut up asshole. There are different religions out there. Don't tell me that your starting to PMS over this" Tokenie said passing him a plate. "Don't start with me with this PMS shit!" Hidan snapped. As the two started to argue, Kazuya looked at Hamaru with a questioned look. "They do this crap all the time" he simple said. "What's PMS then?" Kazuya asked innocently. "I think it's grown up code for… um… Pretty Mint Salad!" Hamaru nodded firmly as if it was the right answer. "Pretty Mint Salad? Is that's why your daddy is so grumpy in the morning? Why doesn't he just ask your mommy to make him a mint salad then?" Kazuya asked. "I don't know! Old people are weird like that!" Hamaru said before he called his mom. "Mommy, can I stay the night at Kazuya's house tonight?" he asked. "Hell no!" Hidan said before she could answer. "I think it's a good idea" Tokenie said to him. "Over my dead body! Like hell I'll let my child stay over when that jackass is around!" Hidan protested. "I need to go!" Hamaru said in a whining voice. "I said no damn it!" Hidan snapped. "Hidan" Tokenie said with warning in her voice. Hidan sighed with a frown on his face. "Fine, but if something happen to them two, I'll have to sacrifice him" he mused. "Yay! Come on ZuZu, we have to pray now!" Hamaru said pulling the boy away. "Wait, not until you finish breakfast" Tokenie said sending the boys back to the table.

After breakfast, Hamaru managed to drag Kazuya to his secret place were he pray. The attic. "Kind of dusty up here" Kazuya said after coughing. "Yeah well, as long as it's comfy" Hamaru shrugged. Kazuya looked around the small space. He saw that there was a lot of Jashinist symbols printed everywhere. And he looked at a box. It consisted of many photos and other things that Kazuya could not make out quit well. He picked up a picture that had a lot of teenagers on it. They all looked so happy. Kazuya scanned the faces until his eyes landed on to that he knew very well. His mommy and his daddy. They looked so happy together. Without him in the world. "I have a specific place where I pray so-""They look so happy" he said in his baby like voice. "Who?" Hamaru asked walking over to his friend. "My mommy and daddy. They look happy together" he said a tear started to form in his eyes. Hamaru looked at the picture with a soft expression. "The Akatsuki" he said softly. Kazuya looked at him strangely. "What?" he asked. "Their group. They were called the Akatsuki. Daddy said that the reason why people called them that was because they came to school earlier than everyone else. Akatsuki is Japanese for _dawn_. He says when we get older; we'll be the next generation." Kazuya looked at the picture once more and noticed familiar faces. "Deidara and Talsa" he said softly. "And that guy looks like Jake and that one looks like Keita… kind of. Minus the blue skin and they could be twins! He looks like that girl I ran into in the hall and that Rose girl. And he looks like that red head in my class and look, he looks like Renji!"

"Yep! So that means that we're next!" Hamaru said with a smile. "Come on now, we have to pray! We only have five minutes left!" "Um, okay" Kazuya said with a smile as he put the picture down. He followed everything Hamaru was doing. As soon as the two was on their knees, Hamara pulled out a dull knife and put it to his finger. "W-What are you doing?" Kazuya asked with fright in his face. "I'm going to cut myself" Hamaru said with a shrug. "Why?" Kazuya asked testing. "This is how we start off" Hamaru said nodding his head. "Oh" Kazuya said doing the same. As soon as the blood was drawn, they put their hands together and bowed. "Dear Jashin, I know you are tired of my voice but I ask you to help Kazuya and I so that this plan may work… that is all" Hamaru said out loud so his friend could hear in on it. "That was kind of creepy" Kazuya said. "How so?" Hamaru asked standing up. "Well, my mommy was Catholic so" "It's about the same thing!" Hamaru said. They started a glaring contest until they heard the honk of the car. "Come on!" Hamaru said pulling the boy down the creaky stairs.

As soon as they made it down, Hamaru kissed his father good bye and ran off to the awaiting car. As soon as they got in, Tokenie strapped Hana in her car seat and ran to her own side of the car. "Is everyone ready?" she asked looking back. "Yeah!" Hamaru and Kazuya aid together. The car drove off and headed to the school yard.

"I've called Kazuya's stepfather. He said it's okay if you stayed the night!" Tokenie called to he son. "Okay!" Hamaru called back. "Go straight there after school, okay?" she said. "Both of you!" "Okay" they said in unison as she drove off. "Are you sure you want to come over?" Kazuya asked looking at the much shorter boy. "Yes, you're using me for the plan, remember?" Hamaru said with a huff. Kazuya smiled and looked over the busy yard in search for his other friends. The first ones he spotted were, Renji, Doran, and Eita. "Hey guys!" he called as he ran over. "Hi Kazuya!" Eita said as she ate her yogurt. "What took you guys so long?" "I had to repack my stuff" Kazuya said sitting on the swing next to the moping Uchiha. "Hey, what's wrong with emo today?" Hamaru asked carelessly. The twins shot him a warning glare. "It's fine guys" Renji said bitterly. "Kei-Chan left this morning." "You mean the one that's always happy?" Hamaru asked. "You are correct" Renji said in his usual boring voice which sounded cute being that he still sounded like a baby. "It was tragic" he continued while reading his chapter book. They all stared at him like something was wrong with him. "I think he's finally broken" Hamaru whispered to Doran who nodded slowly in agreement. "That's not true!" Renji shouted which made them jump. "He was my Keita! Now the rest of my school year will stink!" "Why don't you just hang out with your cosines?" Doran asked with a shrug. "Ash and Tamoya goes to a different school and the rest of them as well" he answered bitterly. "Man, okay, your life officially sucks!" Hamaru said. "Hamaru!" Kazuya said slapping him on the back of his head. "Ouch! What?" he whined while rubbing his head. "We still need him for the plan" Kazuya tried to whisper. "Plan? What plan?" Eita asked; her huge child like eyes was filled with curiosity. "It's for boys only" Hamaru said cockily right when the bell rang. The group stood up and headed for their classes. "Renji" Kazuya said in a low voice. Renji stopped in his tracks and turned to face his friend. "Yes? What is it?" he asked blinking at the fact that the much younger brunette actually wanted to talk to him without Hamaru in his presences. "Well" Kazuya said with a small blush. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." "Don't worry, I have the things you need" Renji said. Kazuya's eyes grew in surprise. "What? You already knew?" he asked. "Of course. I guess you were sleeping at the time but Hamaru gave me a call and told me all about this plan. Pretty clever if I do say so myself" Renji said turning on his heel to leave.

Kazuya stood there a little dumb founded. Hamaru is slick when he really wanted to be. With a sigh of relief, Kazuya also turned on his heel and headed for class. When he entered it, all he heard was chatter through the air. He guessed that everyone is pretty excited about the coming up weekend. "Hi Jake" he said as he said down next to the orange headed boy. "Hi" he answered back, clearly more interested in the book he was reading. "Where's Hamaru and Doran?" Kazuya asked looking around the room. Jake didn't bother to answer so instead, he pointed to the far corner of the room. Kazuya followed his finger and saw that the two were sitting in a bean bag chair coloring. "Thank you" he nodded to the boy and ran off towards the others.

"No, Blue and pink makes yellow!" Hamaru shouted at the blonde. "Were you not paying attention in class? Yellow and blue makes green!" Doran said back. Kazuya giggled at the argument and sat next to Doran on the floor. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a faint smile. "Yeah! But here's a lesson to be learned. This art geek thinks he knows everything!" Hamaru said slouching in his seat a little deeper. "I do not! I don't fall asleep every time the teacher says one word!" Doran shouted back. "At least I don't look like a girl!" Hamaru said. This shut the blonde up quickly. Kazuya laughed and petted his blonde friend on the top of his head. "He doesn't mean it Doran" he said softly. "Tch, like hell I didn't" the much shorter boy said in a huff. "What was this talk about a plan?" Jake asked coming out of nowhere. Kazuya jumped a little and stared at the boy. "None of your beeswax, orange head!" Hamaru shouted pointing his finger. "For the last time, stop calling me that!" Jake shouted stomping his foot on the ground. Doran looked at the young boy and Hamaru snickered. "I would tell you but it's a secret. I'll explain to you guys when I'm ready" Kazuya said with a slight blush. "If I didn't know any better I'll say that you and Hamaru are closer than any of us" Doran said looking at his nails. "Of course we are Blondie! We're like super best friends!" Hamaru exclaimed, throwing his arm over the other's shoulder. "R-Really?" Kazuya asked blushing fully now. "Well duh, why wouldn't we be? We've been hanging out for quit some time now. Isn't it obvious?" he said rolling his honey brown eyes. "I guess" Kazuya said with his face now fully red. "This is getting boring. Come on Jake; let's go play with my clay!" Doran said in sudden excitement. "No! I don't want to! Your clay blows up to much!" Jake whined while trying to snatch his little hand out of his blonde friend's grip. "Not my fault. My daddy says that true art is an explosion!" Doran said falling into the crowd of kids in the play section.

"Well that was stupid" Hamaru said shaking his head. "Oh well. Hey ZuZu, how are we gonna get the emo over to your house anyway?" "I don't know" Kazuya said with a blank expression. "You never stop surprising me with your ways of doing things" Hamaru said with half lid eyes. "What? I was hoping he would bring the damn things to school!" Kazuya said before slapping his hands over his mouth. Hamaru grinned and laughed a little. "It seems like you hanging out with me is really starting to rub off on you" he said standing up. "And he did. I was trying to see if you had a back up plan." "A back up plan?" Kazuya asked waling behind the over. "Yep" Hamaru nodded picking up a crayon and drawing on a piece of paper that was sitting at their desk. "The plan seems so simple. I mean, how the hell are you gonna set the things u without getting caught?" Kazuya face fell in an instant. Man, he hated that Hamaru was smart for his age. "That's why you're going to be there" Kazuya said. "Besides, he comes home late anyway." "What?" Hamaru asked in disbelief. "So you're telling me that we'll be home alone?" "It's possible" Kazuya shrugged. Before Hamaru said something, the bell rang which made all the children sit in their seats.

Doran and Jake came moments later, sitting at the table and pulling out their little note pads to write down the mixtures of colors that Mrs. Black was writing down on the board. Kazuya sighed and looked down at his paper. Tonight was the night. He can't hold back now, not with his best friend to support him. He had to do it to save himself. Not only that his life would be in danger but so was Hamaru's. he furrowed his brows as he thought harder. If something would have happened to Hamaru it would be with him for the rest of his life. Yep, he had to do this right.

"Kazuya!" Hamaru called snapping the younger out of his trance. "Huh?" he asked snapping his head up. "Time for lunch!" Hamaru said before racing out of the room. Kazuya sighed. He looked up at the clock and saw that they were in class for four hours. That was stupid. Before he could stand up, someone placed a pink flower on the table in front of him. He paused and look up to see who it was. The same girl he ran into in the hallway the other day stood in his vision. Her face was red as her child like eyes wondered around the room. "It's a gift" she said meekly. Kazuya looked at the flower and took it carefully. "For what?" he asked a little confused. "A good luck gift" she answered looking at him… kind of. "Good luck? Why?" Kazuya asked now really confused. "I heard that you and Hamaru had this plan. I-I'm sorry for listening but I couldn't help it. This flower is good luck so that your plan could work." She explained.

Kazuya took the flower in his hands and smiled at the timid female. Her face was really red. I mean red like Sasori's hair. "Thank you" he said with a smile. "I might need the luck." She nodded with her hands hugged up to her chest. She slowly turned and walked away. When he left, Kazuya looked at the flower once more and blinked. 'Why would she give this to me?' he asked himself.

"Purple I a kick ass color!" a very loud kid shouted in the lunch room. Kazuya rolled his eyes as he approach the table. It was none other than Hamaru. If no one noticed this, they need a good slap in the head. "No! orange is!" Ty shouted back with his hands slapped on the table top. "What are they fussing about this time?" Kazuya asked sitting next to Doran. "Isn't it obvious? Hamaru always want to start a riot, un" the blonde said sipping his chocolate milk. Kazuya haven't noticed but there were a good amount of people at the table. Renji, Doran, Jake. Hamaru, Ty, Jordon, and himself. He hasn't noticed how many friends he had. "Purple!" Hamaru shouted. "Orange!" Ty shouted back. "If you put the two together they are a perfect combo" Jordon shrugged. "SHUT IT STUPID!" the two boys bark at the raven. "S-Sorry" stuttered Jordon.

"Hn" Renji sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Kazuya asked poking the little raven. "It would help some if you and Hamaru come with me outside so that we may discuss the plan of your actions" he said boredly. "Um, okay" Kazuya said standing up out of his seat. Renji followed suit dragging a sulking Hamaru with him. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" Jake practically whined after the others. "We have things to do" Renji said. "Don't follow. This is private matters." Jake poked his lip out and slumped in his seat. "Stupid Uchiha, hm" Doran said petting his friend's hair in a comforting matter.


	31. Chapter 31 Why'd I Let Get Hurt?

**This is the last chapter! My first story that I've ever written in my life is finally complete! I can do my sequel after this! Man I'm awesome! Anyhow, this is going to be long as hell but eh, I can bare! I mean, this is the last chapter after all! And the sequel is when they are older! Very naïve teenagers! Please R&R! If I get enough reviews, I'll make a special chapter and probably add a teaser chapter! Please enjoy!**

"Um, where are we going Renji?" Kazuya asked in confusion. "To a special part of the school" Renji answered blankly. Hamaru and Kazuya exchange glances but shrugged it off. The Uchiha was helping them so who were they to ask what he was doing. "This specific spot of the school helps me think better" he continued to speak. The two boys nodded as they continued to follow the shorter boy.

The "special spot" of the school turned out to be a very dark part of the building. Lights were off here and there leaving the hallway looking haunted. Some old classroom doors were open, the blackness looks like it was about to swallow the trio. And abandon bathroom smelled horrible as they walked by.

Kazuya scooted closer to Hamaru and Hamaru gave the Uchiha a weird glare. "Um, are you sure you can think here?" he asked out loud. "I mean, I knew you were creepy… but not THIS creepy. The Uchiha said nothing. He wanted to twitch his eye but his pride would not let him. Hey, he's an Uchiha after all. The only person who sees him all emotional was Keita.

The boys continued to walk down the dark hallway. Kazuya inched closer to his friend with every step and Hamaru looked everywhere else but where he was going. The action came with a consequence. Crash! Kazuya screamed, running over to Renji. Hamaru landed on his butt, cursing colorfully. "Oh, watch your step" Renji said blankly, turning around and walking away.

"Damn Uchiha" Hamaru huffed as his friend helped him up. "Are you okay Hamaru-Kun?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm okay- Hey! When'd you start putting "Kun" at the end of my name?" Kazuya blushed and turned on his heel. "Coming Renji!" he called leaving the little albino. "Oh no you don't! Get back here you prick!" Hamaru shouted running after the boy.

"Whoa!" the two boys said as they entered a fairly large library. "I didn't even know that this place was this big" Hamaru mumbled to himself. "Yeah, this place used to be combined with a middle school" Renji said walking over to a table. Hamaru and Kazuya followed suit and sat down on the many chairs. Renji walked off, returning with a box that was bigger than him.

"What's that?" Kazuya asked with his head tilted slightly. "It's the things you are going to use" Renji said as if it were obvious. The two boys watched as the first grader pull out a small camera and a laptop. "This" he said pointing to the small device. "Is the camera you will be using. And this is the laptop that you will need in order to catch the images clearly. I'll show you both how to properly use it." Both boys nodded with a smile. Kazuya was more than happy.

This was it! His step father was going down.

"What's taking him so long?" It was after school and Ushio asked Madara to pick Renji up after school. "Shut up stupid" Tamoya said rolling his eyes. "He'll come when he comes." "Shut doesn't go up! Prices do!" Ash said sticking his tongue out at his older brother. "You son of a-""Watch your mouth Tamoya!" Madara said sternly. "What? I wasn't going to say it" Tamoya said in a pout.

"Yes you were!" Ash said. "Shut up!" Tamoya shouted, throwing his cell phone at the first grader. "And your mother wonders why I don't want to have anymore babies" Madara mused. "Wait, mom wants another baby?" Tamoya asked curiously. "Mom's having a baby? Sweet! I hope it's a girl!" Ash screamed in Tamoya's ear. Tamoya flinched as his eye twitch. "Put your hot breath on my ear again and you won't live to see the baby born!"

Ash screamed as Tamoya made to beat him up. Madara sighed, letting his elbow rest on the steering wheel. Moments later, he saw Renji running out of the building. Madara smiled and started the car. Ash reached over and opened the door for his cosine. "Had a good day I see" Madara said with a smile, pulling off. "Yeah. Guess you could say that" Renji said. _Good luck guys._ He said to himself as the car pulled farther and farther away.

Hamaru and Kazuya sat on the stairs of the school. Hamaru's mother came over and dropped his things off. She also offered to give them a ride but they said it was okay. Hamaru sighed in boredom catching Kazuya's attention. "What's wrong Hamaru?" he asked looking at his friend's face. "Nothing" Hamaru said with a sigh. "I have to ask you something though."

Kazuya tensed a little. He probably knew what he was going to ask. "Why did you put Kun at the end of my name?" Hamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know" Kazuya said with a weak smile. "You're my best friend. I thought it was okay."

Hamaru looked over and saw that Kazuya's face was red. He smiled and patted him on top of his head. "It's okay Kazuya. I won't beat you up." He said with a wide grin. "Thank you" Kazuya giggled, dimples showing again. The giggling ceased as he realized something. "I hope this works."

The wind blew lightly, ruffling the two boys' hair and clothes. "Of course it will" Hamaru said with a sigh. "I'll be there with you. He can't hurt you." "But what if it isn't me? What if it's you instead?" Kazuya asked gripping his backpack straps tightly. "I can't l-live with m-myself I-if something happen to y-you!" Hamaru looked over again seeing the little boy cry hard.

Hamaru instantly pulled him into a hug. "He won't" he whispered. The other six year old gripped his friend's shirt, face all red and wet from the tears. "I hope you're right" he said softly. "I don't want you to end up like my mommy." Hamaru sighed and looked up at the road. Just in time, a black car pulled up at the curb. "Your daddy's here" Hamaru said blankly. Kazuya gasped, pulling away from the other, wiping the tears away roughly.

He slowly stood up and dragged to the car. Hamaru did the same. "Don't be scared Kazuya" Hamaru whispered. "After tonight, he can't hurt you anymore." Kazuya nodded and continued to walk. Isamu obviously wasn't paying attention to the other boy, because as soon as Kazuya entered the car, he said, "You little shit! You are in so much troub-"He cut his words off as soon as he saw Hamaru. Hamaru was still shocked from the outburst. "Who the hell is this?" the man asked with venom in his toned. "He's my friend" Kazuya answered in almost a whispered. The man huffed a laugh and shook his head in shame.

"You have friends? What's wrong with him? Mentally challenged or something?" He asked with a frown of confusion on his face. Kazuya was about to answer but Hamaru cut in. "I'm smarter than you bastard" he mumbled. "What did you say you little prick?" the man asked. "You need to tell this kid that I don't play around with little snots."

The man huffed and drove off. Kazuya looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. It was eerily quiet. Hamaru felt awkward. He was not use to the quiet. He was use to it being loud and active. Use to being around his mommy, daddy, and little sister. Hamaru shifted in his seat and Kazuya looked at him, Hamaru had a worried look on his face. So did he himself.

"Alright assholes" the man said stopping in a small parkway. The two didn't even notice that they made it there. "Go in the damn house. Don't let anyone in at all. I'll be back later. And you" he said pointing at Hamaru. "You will be in there with Kazuya. If I come home and catch you two doing ANYTHING AT ALL, I'll slaughter you both!"

The two boys nodded and stepped out of the vehicle. "I'll be back, whenever" Isamu said lighting up a cigarette and driving off. Both boys blinked at the sudden leave. Well, Kazuya was use to it but Hamaru thought it was kind of stupid. "Does he do that all the time?" He asked. Kazuya shrugged then nodded. "I'm use to it" he said, walking off to the apartment complex.

Hamaru followed blindly, looking around in awe. "What are these?" he asked looking at each door. "They're apartments" Kazuya said. "Have you ever been in one?" "Nope!" Hamaru said with a grin. Kazuya smiled a little, but it turned into a frown of confusion. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah" Hamaru said. "Well, does a Senior Center count?" "Why" Kazuya asked, curious now. "Well, I've been to a Senior Center before. My mommy's mommy stays there. She stayed with us at first, but she really hates my daddy so they put her in there" Hamaru explained. Kazuya gave him a strange look but continued to walk.

They finally made it to the apartment and Kazuya opened the door. A strong smell of alcohol hit their faces as they entered. "EW, what's that smell?" Hamaru asked with a wrinkled face. "He drinks all of the time" Kazuya said in a somewhat hurt face. "Um, sorry" Hamaru said rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay" Kazuya said grabbing his friend's wrist. "Where are we going?" Hamaru asked. "To my room" Kazuya said running up the narrow stairs.

They made it to the top and Kazuya let him go. He led the boy into his room. All of his things were everywhere. Kazuya sighed and walked slowly over to his bed. Hamaru looked around as he walked in. "What happened?" he asked sitting slowly on the bed watching the young brunette pick up various things. "This happens all of the time" Kazuya said putting the last of the destroyed things away.

"Why?" Hamaru asked scooting over to let the other sit down. "I don't know" Kazuya said with a shrug. Hamaru sighed and a smiled glided across his face. "Want to set the camera up?" he asked. "Sure" Kazuya said with a bright smile. Hamaru nodded and slid off of the bed. He kneeled down and dug through his backpack looking for the device. Kazuya looked around the room in search for a good hiding spot.

"Where should we put it?" Hamaru asked. "On my bookshelf" Kazuya pointed. Hamaru gave a sharp nod as he ran over to the overly tall bookshelf. He stood on his tippy toes, pushing the devices far back on the shelf out of sight. Kazuya set up the computer like Renji told him and pushed it under his bed. "All done" Kazuya said with a grin. "We rock!" Hamaru said pumping his small fist in the air.

Kazuya smiled and froze as both of their stomach growled. "Hungry?" Kazuya asked. "Yep" Hamaru said with a nod.

It was 6pm when Isamu returned. He stumbled up the stairs, almost falling over many of times. He opened the door sloppily as he stumbled into the home. He walked into the living room and saw both Kazuya and Hamaru watching T.V. "What the fuck!" the man shouted making the two jump. Kazuya looked terrified while Hamaru looked bored. "What the hell did I say about watching my damn T.V. without asking!" the man shouted to the boy.

"I, um" Kazuya began to say but was cut off. "I don't give a damn if you have guest!" the man shouted. "Come here!" Kazuya dragged himself towards the man. Isamu slapped him hard across the face. Hamaru cringed as he saw and heard this. He felt tears stinging his eyes. "You!" Isamu said pointing at Hamaru. "If you tell anyone what I just did, I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

Hamaru nodded his head numbly as he saw Kazuya stand up shakily. "Who told you to get up?" the man asked kicking the brunette hard in the gut. Blood seeped down to his chin. Hamaru's eyes grew as he watched the display. His friend was being hurt in front of his eyes. His step father cared less that he was even there!

Isamu snatched the boy up by his hair and hit him in the gut again. Hamaru couldn't take it anymore. Isamu began punching the little boy over and over again, earning gasps and whimpers.

"Leave him alone!" Hamaru screamed, charging at the man. He tried to punch the man as hard as his little fists would let him. Isamu felt this and turned around. He punched Hamaru as hard as he could in the face. The boy went flying across the room, crashing into the coffee table. Hamaru cried in pain at the impact. He shook in pain as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "Don't interfere!" the man yelled. "Stay in a child's place you little punk."

"Don't hit my friend!" Kazuya gasped out. Isamu looked over at him and punched him in the face. Hamaru stood up slowly and walked over towards the two. He pushed Isamu, easily knocking him over because of his drunken state. Hamaru ran over to Kazuya and pulled him up. "Come on!" he yelled. Kazuya nodded and went with his friend. The two ran to the stairs, but Hamaru's ankle was caught by a strong hand. Hamaru screamed in fear. Kazuya stopped and looked back.

Isamu had an evil grin on his face, pulling the boy closer. "Hamaru!" Kazuya yelled. Hamaru tumbled to the ground hard, hitting the back of his head on the hard floor. "You little bitch!" the man yelled. "Kazuya!" Hamaru cried. Kazuya quickly looked around.

He saw a left over bottle and grabbed it. Isamu already slapped Hamaru hard on his face, making him spit out blood and his lip to slit. Kazuya ran up behind him and slammed the bottle on the back of his head. The man collapsed with blood oozing down the side of his face. Kazuya dropped the broken bottle and ran to his friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah" Hamaru said meekly. "Come on" Kazuya said softly, helping the boy up. "We have to go to the room." He helped Hamaru up the stairs because the boy felt dizzy. They made it to the room and Kazuya closed the door, locking it. Hamaru sat on the bed, lip still bleeding from the earlier events. "Are you okay?" Kazuya asked, eyes widening at the sight. "I-I'm fine" Hamaru said.

Kazuya noticed that a deep bruise mark was showing up on the boy's face. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yeah. Get the camera" Hamaru said wiping the rolling tears away. Kazuya nodded and reached up the shelf. He grabbed the camera and opened it. "We have no footage!" he said. "Duh" Hamaru said, rolling the eye that wasn't swollen. "He hasn't been in here yet. " Kazuya deadpanned and was about to make a statement when a loud bang was heard on the door.

"You little shits! I'm going to kill you both!" the man on the other side barked, still banging on the door. "Quick! Under my bed!" Kazuya said, turning off the lights and sliding under the bed after Hamaru. Hamaru sobbed silently as his body shook. He was scared. He wanted his daddy and mommy!

The door finally gave in, crashing to the floor. The boys jumped, their heart rates going ever so quickly. "Where the fuck are you fags?" the man yelled, pushing over Kazuya's dresser. Hamaru whimpered and Kazuya kept his hand over his friend's mouth. They slowed their breathing down when the man got closer. "You can't hide forever" the man said evilly.

He walked over to the bed, stopping at the end of it. Kazuya and Hamaru held their breaths for dear life. Isamu stepped a little closer. Both Kazuya and Hamaru shut their eyes closed in hope of the man leaving soon. But it seemed like hope wasn't on their side. The mattress come flying off of the bed frame, crashing into the closet. The boys screamed as Isamu grabbed Kazuya by the hair.

Hamaru ran to the corner, crying really hard. Kazuya screamed as his hair was being pulled. But a click made them both freeze. The man had a gun, pointing at Kazuya's temple. "One more fucking sound, and I'll blow your brains out!" the man said gripping the boy's head harder. Kazuya just froze. Is tears seemed dried up. He blinked at the weapon. This man never went this far!

"Now, you, little shit in the corner, if I see you breathing hard, I'll blow your brains out" the man threatened. Hamaru was shaking. His whole body was in pain. His lip, his eye, his cheek, even his spirit. The room was quiet. Kazuya still had his little hands wrapped around the man's strong grip. Isamu slowly let his hair go, letting the boy fall on the ground. On his way to the floor, Isamu cracked the barrel on top of the boy's head. Kazuya fell hard to the ground.

The man chuckled, looking at Hamaru now. "Now I remember why you look so familiar" he said stepping towards the boy. Hamaru back up, back hitting the wall. "That shit head's father's friend. Heh, the little prick called himself trying to beat me up." The man cocked the gun coming closer to the younger boy. Hamaru began to cry as the man raised the gun to his head.

Kazuya sat up, reaching in his pocket. The man had his finger on the trigger. "I wonder how he'll react to his son being dead" Isamu said cockily. He was about to pull the trigger when, "Don't move." The man slowly turned towards his step son. He chuckled and let his arm rest by his side. "Or else what? You'll kick me to death?" the man said with a grin.

"No!" Kazuya snapped. "If I push this button, it will call the police and they'll be here in seconds!" "Oh? Like I care. The fucking cops don't scare me!" the man said pointing the gun at Kazuya. Hamaru saw this and an in front of Kazuya.

BANG!

**I know I said this was the last chapter, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger. How'd you like this chapter? Review!**


	32. Chapter 32 The End

**I'm back! Cliff hanger over! I really don't feel like talking because I want to get to the story! I promise this is the last chapter! Review!**

Mini recap: BANG!

Kazuya's eyes widened as Hamaru's body collapsed to the floor. "Hamaru!" Kazuya cried crawling over to him. "Don't move!" the man gritted out. Kazuya shook as the gun pointed at him. Hamaru's blood was staining his clothes. The man was about to pull the trigger again when…

"FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I AN SEE THEM!" a man shouted. Isamu froze, slowly putting his hands over his head. More men in black clothing charged in. one of them looked like Renji. "Isamu Suzuki, you are under arrest for murder and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent" the man with really long messy black hair and red eyes said.

Another man with black hair came up behind Kazuya, lightly placing his hand on his shoulder. Kazuya flinched and held Hamaru tighter. "Kazuya," said the man in a mono-toned voice. "It's alright. We have to take your friend so that he could receive medical treatment. ""I-It's all my f-fault!" Kazuya cried. The man sighed, lifting the boy up and holding him bridal style. "It's not your fault" the man said. "You did great."

The ambulance truck pulled up. A couple of men and a woman came in, taking Hamaru, placing him on the stretcher. Kazuya cried even harder when he saw the people taking his friend away. "Mr. Uchiha, we've placed the man in the car. What should we do now?" asked one of the FBI troops. "Take him away. Far away. We'll discuss his trial" Itachi said sternly. "In the meantime, I'll call these children parents and tell them to meet me in the hospital." The other man nodded, turning to follow his boss' orders.

Itachi looked down at Kazuya. The boy was still shaking, still afraid. "I'll have to take you to the hospital so that they may treat your wounds" Itachi said. "I'll have my men here pack up your things." Kazuya looked up at the man with tearful eyes and nodded. "O-Okay" he nodded. Itachi smile slightly and carried the boy away.

"Where's my baby!" Tokenie cried as soon as she made it in the hospital. A few other men and her husband held her back as she tried to tackle others to get to her child. "Ma'am, it's fine, he's okay" said one of the nurses. "Okay? What the fuck do you mean okay? My fucking six year old son got shot!" Tokenie said, crying really hard. "I know Ma'am" the nurse said with a saddened look. "He's in surgery right now so you'll have to wait."

Tokenie was breathing hard as the tears continued to pour down. She turned to Hidan and started to cry in his chest. Hidan sighed and held her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "I-I shouldn't have let him g-go" she whispered. "It's okay. You didn't know" Hidan whispered back softly. "I hope he's okay" she said wiping her tears away. "Listen," Hidan said pulling her chin up," He'll be fine." Tokenie smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips.

Somewhere in America, Kakuzu was in his hotel room when a call came in. He groaned as he turned over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, reaching for his phone. "What?" he answered grumpily. "Kakuzu, this is Itachi, I called to let you know that you're son is in the hospital." Itachi was about to say more but Kakuzu hung up, jumping out of his bed and quickly pulling on his clothes. He quickly dialed a number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Pein? Yes, I have to go home now!" he said harshly. "I need the quickest plane for Japan, and hurry up!" He snapped his phone shut with a growl. He might shouldn't have yelled at his boss, but right now, he did not care. He felt himself getting weak as tears rolled down his eyes. That bastard! What has he done to Kazuya this time?

It was 9:30am when the doctors came in to inform the couple of what has happened to their son. Tokenie was sleep, so Hidan was the first to see the woman. "How is he?" he asked quietly. "He's fine" the woman said. "In fact, he's recovering quickly. I've never in my life seen a quick recovery! The bullet missed by a centimeter to his heart. He's very lucky." Hidan smiled and shook Tokenie awake. "Hey, he's okay" Hidan said softly.

"Really? Where is he?" Tokenie shot up, looking at the Doctor hopefully. "Right now, he's resting. You may visit him if you want" she said with a smile. "Damn right I will" Tokenie said, standing up and walking towards he son's room. "All of these years and she haven't change" Hidan said. "That's how I like my bitches." "HIDAN! BRING YOUR ASS!" Tokenie called to him. Hidan sighed and followed.

They walked by many rooms in search for their son. Hidan look around and was honestly crept out about the place. "Damn hospitals. I hate them all. Doctors and all of that shit" Hidan said putting his hands in his pockets. "Is that so?" Tokenie asked with a sly smirk. "I know that look. What the fuck are you thinking?" Hidan asked blankly. "Nothing" Tokenie said innocently. "I was just thinking, since you hate doctors that much, then maybe we shouldn't play it anymore."

Hidan paused at the statement with a deep blush. "What the- hey! I never said I hated playing doctor!" he said with a muse. "I mean, we haven't had sex in awhile, I'm just moody is all." "I see that" Tokenie giggled. "Maybe, after the move we can have make-up sex." Hidan thought about it with grinned evilly. "Yeah, and I have a perfect theme."

The conversation stopped as they arrived at the room. Tokenie the door slowly peeking in. She smiled lightly as she saw her baby boy, sitting up and eating an apple. "My baby" she said walking over to him. Hamaru turned his head slightly, honey brown eyes blinking up at his parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" he said after swallowing his apple. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" Tokenie asked, kissing him on his soft, rosy cheeks. "I'm okay" Hamaru said with a grin.

"You're a tough guy are you?" Hidan asked before kissing his offspring on the head. "Hell yeah!" Hamaru said with an even bigger grin. Tokenie deadpanned after mumbling, "Like father like son." Hamaru giggled but then stopped as he realized something. "Where's Kazuya?" he asked looking around. "It's okay, he's fine" Tokenie said stroking his cheek. "You'll see him after while. In the mean time, your daddy and I have to tell you something important."

Hamaru blinked and looked up at the both of them with curious eyes. "You're having another baby?" he asked. "Uh, no" Tokenie said with a light blush. "Um, well, you see, your daddy has a new job and it requires us moving." "To where?" Hamaru asked. Tokenie sighed and looked up at Hidan. Hidan sighed then said, "To America." Hamaru said nothing as he stared on. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie, of course" Tokenie said with a nod. Hamaru sighed then asked the question that caught his parents off guard. "Can Kazuya come and visit me?" he asked. "Of course baby" Tokenie giggled. "Now, you should rest. Daddy and I will be back later, okay?" "Okay" Hamaru answered sliding in the covers. Both of his parents bent down to kiss him. As soon as they left Hamaru closed his eyes and fell to sleep quickly.

"Shit Hidan, where are you?" Kazuzu mumbled angrily as he looked around the airport for the albino man. It was now 5:33pm, which was the time Kakuzu calculated that he should arrive in Japan. He looked around once more and saw who he was looking for. "Sorry man" Hidan said. "Fucking traffic. "Remind me not to call you for anything else" Kakuzu growled following his friend. "Tch, whatever Kuzu" Hidan said with a smirk. "Call me that again and you're dead" Kazuzu said in an irritated tone.

The men arrived at the vehicle, Kakuzu carelessly throwing his bags in the back. "I'm going straight to the hospital" he said without looking at the other. "I'll call Moe to let her know that I'm here." "Right" Hidan said pulling out, recklessly turning a corner which caused many others to hunk their horns and curse.

A little brunette boy stirred in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, letting the light green orbs absorb the lighting. He yawned and sat up. He winced once pain shot through his body. The injuries were not at all serious. Just a black eye, busted lip, and a head ach. Kazuya yawned once more right when someone came in his room.

"I see you're awake" a raven haired man said. Kazuya smiled and his eyes immediately shifted to the shorter raven. "Hello Kazuya" the small boy waved at him. "Hi Renji" Kazuya said looking at the boy. Itachi smiled a placed his hand on his son's head. "I'll be right back. As soon as I return, we'll be heading home, it's getting late" he said before walking out. Renji looked at Kazuya. Before the boy could ask any questions, Renji beated him to it. "I thought the plan wouldn't work so I've informed my dad about what was going on" he said, tone indifferent. "Oh" Kazuya said meekly. "Thank you."

Renji's red eyes looked up at the boy and smiled. "You're welcome." He said. "Now that your stepfather is gone, maybe you can go to the picnic this weekend." "Yeah!" Kazuya said with a grin. "I can't wait now." "My daddy says that your daddy is keeping you" Renji continued. "My daddy says he'll talk things over with the judge." "Right" Kazuya said with a sharp nod, regretting it as his head began to ach.

Renji laughed at this and Kazuya joined soon after. The giggles stopped as the door opened. "Kazuya" Itachi said. "Look who I found." Kazuya almost squeaked when he saw his daddy and Moe. "Daddy!" he shouted. "Kazuya!" Kazuau said dropping his things and ran over to the boy. He hugged him tightly, kissing him on his soft hair. "Are you okay?" Kakuzu asked wiping tears away. "I'm fine daddy" Kazuya said blinking cutely.

Kakuzu chuckled and hugged his son again. "Good. For now on, you're staying with me no matter what" he said pulling him away. Itachi motioned for his son to leave. It was getting late after all. "Aw, look at you" Moe said sweetly. "You're such a big boy." Kazuya giggled until he saw a small lump on Moe's stomach. "What happened?" he asked pointing at her belly. Moe and Kakuzu looked at each other and sighed. "You till haven't told him?" she asked. Kazuya was really confused now. "Tell me what?" he asked.

Kakuzu sighed and looked back at his son. "Kazuya, Moe has a baby inside of her" he said in a serious tone. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister." Kazuya looked at both of them then smiled. "Yeah!" he cheered. Kakuzu gave him a weird look and Moe was shocked. "Can I name him… or her, please daddy?" he begged. "We'll see" Kakuzu chuckled, patting his son's head. "I'm so happy you're now accepting me" Moe giggled.

They continued to talk until something came up. "Daddy, will you come to my school's picnic this Saturday?" Kazuya asked. "We'll see" Kakuzu said with a sigh, checking his watch. "It's getting late. Try to get some sleep, okay?" "Okay" Kazuya said. Kakuzu kissed his forehead and so did Moe. They both walked out leaving the boy alone. "Mommy" he said quietly. "I'm happy now. I hope you are too." He smiled then snuggled into his blanket. He fell into a peaceful slumber

*A few months later*

"Tag! You're it!" Hamaru shouted, running away from Kazuya through the airport. "Hamaru, Kazuya, please don't play in a public place" Moe said, gently rubbing her stomach. Kazuya and Hamaru stopped, running over to Hidan and latched on to either leg. "Do I look like a damn jungle gym to you?" he asked which made the boys laugh. "Daddy, can we get some ice-cream?" Hamaru asked in the most cutest way. "Hell no! The last thing I want to deal with is a hyper kid" Hidan said firmly.

"Please daddy!" Hamaru said. "Please Uncle Hidan!" Kazuya begged as well. "Ah, what the hell. Come on" Hidan said, taking both boys hands. They cheered as the ran off leaving the Jashinist. Tokenie smiled as she held Hana's tiny hand. "He looks happier now" she stated. "Yeah, his father will be home tonight so he's defiantly hyper" Moe said with a giggle.

'Plane to America will be leaving soon. All passengers board flight' said a lady on the intercom. "Looks like that's us" Tokenie said standing up. "Mommy, we go bye-bye?" Hana asked with her big magenta eyes staring up at her mother. "Yes sweetie. Now come on, let's go get daddy and your brother." Tokenie said with a smile.

Moe followed, meeting the boys on her way over. "We have to board now" Tokenie said to Hidan. "Yeah, I've heard. Let's get going." He said taking Hana's hand. Tokenie gave Moe and Kazuya a bear hug. And so did Hidan. "Bye-bye ZuZu!" Hana said giggling. Kazuya looked at his friend and Hamaru shrugged. "I taught her that!" he said. Kazuya giggled and walked over to hug his friend. "Make sure to visit me a lot!" Hamaru said as they pulled away. "I will" Kazuya said. "We'll be best friends forever!" "Yeah!" Hamaru said pumping his fist in the air.

"Come on Hamaru!" Tokenie called. "Coming mommy!" Hamaru called after her. "Bye ZuZu!" "Bye Hamaru!" Kazuya called back watching the boy leave. As soon as he disappeared, he ran over to the window and looked out of it. After twenty minutes, the plane rolled by, and lifted off the ground. Kazuya smiled as he saw the plane disappear out of sight.

"Come on Kazuya" Moe said. "Let's go make dinner before daddy return." "Okay" Kazuya said happily running after the pregnant woman.

"Investigators have informed us that they have captured the murderer from the Umeko case file. He has been sentenced to life with charges of first degree murder and child abuse. Isamu Suzuki is his name and thanks to detective Uchiha, another case has been solved"

Moe turned off the T.V in the living room as Kakuzu picked up sleeping Kazuya. He walked up the stairs with Moe right behind him. He opened the door, walking over to the soft bed and gently placing the little boy in his bed. "He's happier" Moe said with a smile. "Yeah, I know" Kakuzu said with a smile. "If he's happy, I'm happy." "Yeah, I could see" Moe giggled. "Come now, let's go to bed." Kakuzu nodded and looked at Kazuya once more. He's peaceful face brought a smile on his. He leaned down and kissed his soft cheek.

"I can see it now" he said softly to Moe. "He's only blossoming. When he's in high school, he'll soon be an Akatsuki. All of his friends will be too. We all grew up together. And now it's their turn. They're only the seed of the Akatsuki. But soon, they'll all blossom."

**Yes! This is it! My very first complete story ever in history of my being! *Dances around crazy* Man I'm so pumped. I've already started to post the sequel but eh, that's that. This is the end! I'm done! Thanks to all of the people who've reviewed and favored and followed this story! You guys are the reason I've completed my first ever story. I love you all. Please tell me how you like the ending. This is so Awesome! See you all later! Good night!**


End file.
